


Confesiones de invierno

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isshin y Ryuuken guardan varios secretos, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más? La verdad saldrá a la luz, ¿qué repercusiones habrá cuando ocurra? Al fin y al cabo los más perjudicados desde un inicio fueron sus hijos.</p><p><b>(Pareja principal: Isshin x Ryuuken)</b> - <i>What if</i> -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo de Tite Kubo, nada me pertenece sólo las humildes palabras de éste longfic.
> 
>  
> 
> _No sé qué parte trastornada de mi llegó a esta conclusión (a plantear ésta idea, la relación de Isshin y Ryuuken), supongo que en realidad necesitaba contar una historia real. A veces la vida misma parece una telenovela xD_
> 
>  
> 
> _Me gustaba la idea de plantear una historia familiar, aún más después de leer "Detrás de las paredes" de Moony, y por fin me quité las ganas… es que yo tengo una visión muy distinta de los personajes respecto a ella, ojo, no quiero decir que el de Moony no me guste pero… no la comparto del todo. Igual, es un gran fic el que hizo que hasta inclusive lo recomendé mil veces._
> 
>  
> 
> _Hay una pareja principal: Isshin x Ryuuken, sin embargo hay otras de fondo._

Seis de noviembre.

Miró el almanaque por enésima vez en esa mañana, sabiendo con certeza que día era luego de haberse pasado durante el último mes contándolos uno por uno. Suspiró, dejó de lado el café que con su gentileza habitual Yuzu le había preparado y se puso de pie.

Era el último día laboral de la semana además del cumpleaños de Uryuu Ishida; intentó alejar de su mente por un instante el detalle, de alejar el pasado y los fantasmas que de nuevo volvían a acosarlo.

Se preguntó, en la quietud de la clínica, aguardando impaciente para que sus hijos partiesen cuanto antes a las prácticas deportivas, si el Quincy tendría presente la fecha. Claro, desde ya que no le pasaría desapercibido el cumpleaños de su propio y único hijo, pero ¿tendría presente aún la promesa?

De tan sólo pensar que debía enfrentar a Ryuuken y conversar con él sobre el tema sentía que se le borraba de un plumazo esa eterna sonrisa de la que tanto le gustaba jactarse. Lo consumían los nervios.

El timbre de la clínica sonó obligándole a Isshin a reactivar sus huesos, ponerlos en marcha y comenzar de una bendita vez con el trabajo. Pero la visita no se trataba de un paciente, grande fue su sorpresa al notar al cumpleañero de pie en la puerta con una caja entre los brazos.

—¿Señor Kurosaki?

—¡Ishida-kun! —Trató de borrar la expresión espantada de su rostro—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí el día de tu cumpleaños? Por cierto: ¡feliz cumpleaños! —Recibió la caja dejándola a un costado.

—Gracias, señor. —Se ajustó los lentes, intentando meter bocado entre tanta perorata del mayor, pero éste no lo dejó.

—¿Tu padre te hace trabajar incluso hoy? Qué desalmado. —Y rió ante su propia acotación arrancándole al menor un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

Desde principios del corriente año Uryuu era el encargado de llevarle insumos del hospital; la clínica no podía abastecerse sola, Isshin solía ser bastante condescendiente con los pacientes que no tenían seguro social ni dinero, ocasionando más perdidas que ganancias. Para Ryuuken era una necesidad que la clínica Kurosaki siguiera en pie puesto que atendía un gran porcentaje de gente, por eso le sub vendía (práctica ilegal) y en cómodas cuotas algunos materiales que recibía del ministerio de salud.

—Dice mi padre que pague el último encargo o se verá obligado a recurrir a los Yakuza.

—¡Jo! Qué raro: Tu padre haciendo un chiste.

—No es chiste —corrigió, pero fue ignorado.

Igual Isshin sabía que las amenazas de Ryuuken eran vacías, la mayoría motivadas por rencores que nada tenían que ver con el ámbito laboral; y es que no le costaba en lo absoluto a Ishida mezclar los asuntos personales con los laborales.

Le importaba poco que Kurosaki pagara o no, el hospital no sería ni más pobre ni más rico. Y era algo que ambos sabían.

—Ven, pasa. ¿Has desayunado? Aún es temprano para ir a prácticas, Ichigo todavía ni se levantó.

—Se lo agradezcom pero… —Intentó negarse, sin embargo el impetuoso barbudo lo jaló de un brazo arrastrándolo luego por la espalda rumbo a la cocina.

—¡Yuzu!

—Señor, de verdad, no se molest-

—¡¿Sí, pá?! —La chica apareció en un santiamén.

Sin tomar en cuenta el semblante abochornado del Quincy menor, Isshin le solicitó a su hija que le preparase un desayuno al "cumpleañero", lo cual motivó un estruendoso saludo por parte de ella, pese a no conocerlo, pese a verlo visto sólo un par de veces y saber, nada más, que aparte de compañero de su hermano era " _el chico que traía los insumos del hospital_ ".

—Gracias.

—¡Ahora te prepararé algo rico, verás!

—No hace falta —atinó a susurrar, todavía avergonzado y desacostumbrado a tantas atenciones.

—Relájate. —Isshin le palmeó los hombros obligándolo a sentarse mientras su retoño iba de un lado al otro en la cocina.

La cuota de descortesía y antipatía que necesitaba llegó de quien más lo esperaba.

—¿Ishida? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Un somnoliento shinigami se apersonó dispuesto a desayunar.

—¡Ichigo! —reprendió el padre de familia impidiéndole al agredido defenderse—. ¡No seas descortés! Al menos hoy que es su cumpleaños.

Uryuu cerró los ojos odiando su perra suerte. Y es que sí, era la clase de chico que prefería pasar desapercibido, más en esa fecha. Si podría, escaparía; se escondería bajo una piedra y de allí no saldría hasta el siete.

—Ah, ¿sí? Feliz cumpleaños, Ishida —saludó con desgano, sentándose a la mesa justo enfrente del invitado—. Igual, ¿qué haces aquí?

— _Lo mismo me pregunto yo_ —susurró tan bajo que Kurosaki hijo se vio obligado a preguntar "¿ _Qué_?"—. Tu padre me invitó.

—Claro —se metió éste—; aún es temprano para ir a prácticas. Pueden desayunar y partir juntos.

—No me lo endoses —se quejó Ichigo ganándose la ira de su " _amigo_ ".

—¡Pues a mí tampoco me apetece aparecerme contigo en la escuela! ¡No vaya a ser cosa que piensen que somos amigos o algo así!

—¿Algo así? —Le sonrió mordaz.

—Ya, maduren, por favor. —Una nueva voz se sumó al grupo—. Me voy, pá… ¿puedes darme la mesada semanal?

Por suerte Isshin se distrajo lo suficiente dándole el dinero a Karin como para no colocarlo en una situación más embarazosa de la que ya estaba. Le dedicó un par de miradas asesinas a su enemigo número uno, aceptando de paso y con gentileza el desayuno que Yuzu le había preparado.

—Eres más cascarrabias cuando recién te despiertas. Dios, tu familia merece un premio, Kurosaki.

—Cállate. No te agredo como te mereces porque hoy es tu cumpleaños. —Reparó en el plato recién servido de Ishida—. ¡Ey! ¿Por qué él tiene dos huevos y yo uno?

—Porque es hombre ¡JO! —bromeó Isshin ganándose a coro un " _Papá_ " dicho con sorpresa.

—Idiota —remató el shinigami sustituto.

Uryuu se hizo chiquitito, de la forma más literal posible. Se hundió en la silla y bajó la vista. Quiso salir corriendo de esa casa de locos, pero… no estaba tan mal después de todo: El desayuno pintaba delicioso, las hermanas de Ichigo a su distinta manera eran muy amables, sin quitar las atenciones de Isshin para con él. Así había sido el último tiempo, al menos.

De repente se encontró preguntándose ¿por qué? No es que no se creyera merecedor de una familia como la que tenía Kurosaki, pero ¿todo se debía a que era su cumpleaños? ¿Nada más? ¿Era excusa suficiente para desvivirse en atenciones con un perfecto desconocido? Bueno, no era un "perfecto desconocido".

¿Serían así con todos sus invitados?

—Es su cumpleaños —argumentó Yuzu—; pero ya te hago uno más, si quieres.

—No hace falta —dijo Uryuu acercando su plato al de él—. No soy de comer más de uno.

—No quiero tus sobras.

—¡Pues entonces púdrete! —exclamó Uryuu. ¿Podía ser más patán de lo que ya era? Dejó que el huevo frito cayera precipitosamente sobre el plato.

—Ya, chicos —medió el señor de la casa, sonrisa incluida.

Había una razón por la cual Ichigo se mostraba tan áspero con Uryuu. Podían culparlo de perseguido, pero sentía que estaban invadiendo una parte muy personal que cuidaba con recelo: Su familia.

No era la primera vez que Uryuu se colaba en la cocina, en el desayuno o en la cena. No era la primera vez que su nombre sonaba en boca de otros.

Maldita sea la hospitalidad de su padre.

¡Y ahí estaba la prueba!:

—Ishida-kun… —musitó la más pequeña de la casa.

—Dime Uryuu, Yuzu…

—¿Por qué? Si eres I-shi-da. —El muchacho remarcó con ímpetu cada sílaba del apellido.

—Porque se me da la regaladísima gana de que tu hermana me llame por mi nombre —contestó con una rapidez asombrosa sin trabarse ni parpadear.

—No he podido hacerle el ruedo al vestido de mi oso —comentó la chica con timidez por hacerle un pedido—. Ichi-nii me ha dicho que eres el presidente del club de manualidades y que eres bueno en lo que haces.

—Je… ¿eso te dijo? —Le dedicó al susodicho una mirada presuntuosa.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

—¿Podrías explicarme cómo se hace? ¡Prometo pagarte! —se apresuró a decir, no tenía intenciones de quitarle el preciado tiempo.

—No hace falta —le sonrió apenas—; los viernes tengo un poco de tiempo libre luego de clases, si quieres mañana puedo pasar un rato a explicarte. Es complicado al inicio, pero sé que luego podrás sola.

—¡Gracias! —Los ojitos de la niña brillaban con fulgor.

—Es lo mínimo después de tan rico desayuno. Gracias a ti.

—Ñiñi " _Es lo mínimo después de tan rico desayuno_ " ñeñe… —se bufó el shinigami logrando que su padre estallara en risas.

Dios… no sería nada fácil. Para nada. Los evidentes celos de su hijo no cooperaban para hacer las cosas más sencillas; pero es que ni siquiera el mismo Ichigo se daba cuenta de eso y hacérselo ver sería contraproducente.

Cuando sus hijos se fueron: Karin primero, Ichigo discutiendo con Uryuu y acompañando a Yuzu, se permitió un segundo de seriedad. Observó al almanaque dedicándole una mirada de fastidio.

—Ya cállate, sé que tengo que hablar con él.

Como si el objeto inanimado pudiera hablarle.

Habían acordado que " _cuando Uryuu cumpliera diecisiete_ ", porque en realidad desde un inicio Ryuuken había propuesto a los dieciséis, pero como Isshin a los dieciocho tomaron en cuenta algo intermedio.

Eso antes de que se dijeran de todo menos lindo e Ishida lo echase a flechazos de su vida. Tantas idas y venidas… era hora de poner un punto final a todo ello, pasara lo que pasara.

Y si tendría que cargar con la culpa, lo haría.

Debía ir a pagarle, bien que podía darle el dinero a Uryuu y evitar enfrentarlo, pero como adulto que era, correspondía hacerlo. ¿Para qué aletargarlo? ¿Para qué evadir una conversación que debió haber mantenido hace años? Una parte de él se rehusaba a aceptar el trato, pero la otra era consciente de que las cosas no podían quedar así.

No quería que quedasen así.

Sonrió: se encontraba preparándose como si en vez de ir a discutir con Ryuuken fuera a salir con una mujer. Negó con la cabeza y continuó vistiéndose. Una vez listo procuró dejar una nota en la puerta de la clínica y otra a sus hijos, avisando que quizás llegaría tarde.

Ni sabía si iba a llegar vivo.

Rió con fuerza, pensar en las posibles reacciones de Ishida le causaba entre miedo y gracia. ¡Por Buda! Tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos... Se enmarañaban entre sí; por un lado el rencor fruto del despecho, el enojo por no haber luchado cómo correspondía, el amor que sentía en su corazón, no hacía él, sino hacia lo que representaba en su vida.

Una piedra en el camino, difícil de quitar, de hacer desaparecer. Y supuso que para Ryuuken debía ser igual.

Estaban atados uno al otro, condenados a permanecer relacionados pese a haber hecho lo imposible por cortar con esas amarras; como si el destino se empecinara en mantenerlos juntos, hiciesen lo que hiciesen, clamasen a los cielos, lo que clamasen.

Llegó al hospital y no necesitó presentación, todos lo conocían, al menos de cara. Una vez frente al despacho del director se preguntó qué postura debería tomar, ¿una distante? ¿Una conciliadora? ¿Ambas? ¿O ser sincero hasta la médula?

Intentaba, pero no podía evitar sentir que aún, pese a los años, una parte pequeña de él seguía encabronada con ese Quincy.

—Kurosaki, ¿qué motivo trae tu _grata_ presencia aquí? —Esbozó con desidia, sin molestarse en ocultar el tono resignado de su voz y sin siquiera posar los ojos en él, simulando prestarle más atención a esos insignificantes papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Buenos días a ti también, Ishida. Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú? —Le sonrió al ver la mirada que ahora le dedicaba, mezcla de intolerancia y fastidio.

Ryuuken soltó un suspiro lo suficiente audible, sin amedrentarlo. Le señaló el asiento vacío frente a él que el otro enseguida tomó guardando de inmediato unos tortuosos segundos de silencio.

—Me asustas, Kurosaki, nunca te vi tan serio. —Arqueó apenas las cejas, deseando que su acotación librase al mentado de ese sopor que lo había embargado.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —No pudo posar sus ojos marrones en la estoica figura del hombre.

—Claro —respondió, incapaz de poder hallar las palabras correctas que lo salvasen de ese suplicio—, seis de noviembre.

—Tu hijo hoy cumple diecisiete años.

Ambos sabían que Isshin no estaba allí para dialogar sobre una posible fiesta de cumpleaños, y lo que más le crispaba los nervios al sujeto de barba era la fingida postura de " _no me acuerdo_ " que profesaba el Quincy.

Le permitió unos segundos, si hacían falta minutos, para que se adecuase a la idea de que estaba allí para hablar del tema y que no se pensaba ir hasta que sucediera.

—¿Por qué vienes con eso tantos años después?

—Porque fue una promesa. Y las promesas se cumplen —afirmó con gravedad.

—¿Y realmente quieres cumplirla? ¿Tú? —Lanzó una risilla irónica.

—No tengo tanto por perder como tú. —La cólera volvía a embargarlo, qué ganas sentía por efímeros momentos de tomarlo por la solapa de la camisa y golpearlo… o besarlo, no importaba el orden.

—Ahora tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, Kurosaki. Dejemos el asunto aquí y otro día seguimos conversando al respecto.

¡Carajo! Que no era un puto paciente al que podía despachar así como así.

—No huyas.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién lo dice? —Eso melló el espíritu del Quincy— ¡Quien ha huido desde el principio! —Se puso de pie y le señaló la puerta, sin olvidar expresarle con el rostro que si no se iba en el próximo instante no dudaría en sacarlo a patadas—. Te recuerdo que las cosas quedaron así porque tú lo quisiste —musitó más calmo, notando la expresión iracunda en Isshin y sin inmutarse por ello.

—No hubiese huido si tú… si tú hubieras tenido el coraje suficiente. Los huevos que siempre te faltaron. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta—. Bien sabes que yo nunca quise que las cosas quedaran así —lo señaló con su dedo—. ¡Tú interpretaste todo a tu manera!

Siempre acababan en el mismo laberinto sin salida, siempre acababan discutiendo sobre lo mismo. Sentían que todas las palabras ya habían sido dichas, hasta el hartazgo, sin llegar a ningún resultado, no obstante aquello postremo para Ryuuken era una confesión nueva.

—Nunca te molestaste en explicarme. —No quiso que se fuera, pretendía retenerlo unos segundos más para poder escuchar lo que tenía por decirle.

—Nunca me dejaste.

Reconocían que echarse la culpa mutuamente al respecto no los llevaría a ningún lado. Ryuuken percibió que su pulso se aceleraba, tal como le sucedía siempre cuando estaba frente a ese hombre.

Un silencio sobrevino que fue quebrado por las nuevas palabras de Kurosaki:

—Me costó, ¿sabes? Sufrí mucho… —Tampoco él quiso irse, de repente y sin explicación necesitó decirle todo aquello, sin importarle el precio. ¿Qué importaba la promesa? ¿Qué importaba la fecha en concreto? Ni siquiera había ido con la idea clara de expresarle todo aquello, y si alguien le hubiera dicho de antemano que ese sería el día en el que su mayor confesión nacería, se hubiera quedado en casa—. Te amé. A mi manera —admitió, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho que lo oprimía y ese peso en los hombros que se había acrecentado con el correr de los años.

Advirtió que Ishida intentaba ocultar la mirada; no era una persona a la que le resultase fácil comunicar sus sentimientos, mas sus ojos hablaban por él, pero era tanto el dolor, tanto el rencor.

—Yo no, cuando quise hacerlo me diste la espalda.

—No mientas. —Cerró de golpe la puerta que Ishida había abierto para echarlo.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Elevó sus hombros—. ¿Y qué se puede hacer al respecto? Dime ¿vale de algo que me lo digas ahora? No. ¿Tiene sentido hablar de todo esto? No. Guárdatelo.

—Me lo he guardado por muchos años, ¿sabes?

—Sigue haciéndolo.

Y así pudo leerlo en sus ojos, tal como siempre había podido hacerlo con él, aunque le ocultase lo que pensaba, aunque se escondiese en su caparazón… pudo ver que quería besarlo. Isshin dudó: ya no eran dos jóvenes irresponsable, ya no eran quienes en su momento lo fueron.

—Siempre intenté hacer las cosas bien —continuó Isshin con una sonrisa melancólica— y me han salido, en la mayoría de las veces, al revés. —Supo que besarlo en ese momento era un error, una equivocación motivada por la desesperación, por el anhelo de volver el tiempo atrás y revertir todo el daño, pero en ese instante quería hacer las cosas mal, por una vez aunque fuera—. Nunca he visto unos ojos más hermoso que los tuyos —se perdió en ellos, como antaño, cuando se quedaba viéndolo en silencio.

—Deja de hacerte el galán, ¿quieres? No te queda. —El nerviosismo era ya algo palpable, evidente y difícil de esconder—. Vete. ¡Ahora!

Odiaba que coqueteara de esa forma con él, odiaba que se lo quedase mirando de esa forma, odiaba toda su anatomía, cada letra de su nombre, cada cosa que lograba relacionarlo a él. O al menos intentaba hacerlo para así poder evitar que ese hombre, quien en un pasado había sabido ocupar un lugar primordial en su vida, pusiera todo su mundo de cabeza.

—Te he perdonado muchas cosas, y ahora te pido que tú me perdones a mí. —Notó que su voz comenzaba a quebrársele ¡y por Zeus! No quería mostrarse así frente a Ryuuken.

—Kurosaki... —Cerró los ojos, la migraña recién aparecida comenzaba a amplificarse.

—Yo lo quería a Uryuu, y lo sabes…

—Tú no sabes lo que es querer. Tú lo único que sabes es decir las cosas justas para lograr herir.

El shinigami negó con la cabeza, riendo de pura lástima. Y demonios, aún quería besarlo.

—Estuve pensando en ti… mucho —se animó a decir—en estos últimos años. En cómo poder acercarme, en cómo…

—Deja las cosas así…

—No quiero.

—¡Mierda! Eres terco, Kurosaki.

—Lo sabes —afirmó con ímpetu—, por eso comprendes que no te voy a dejar en paz.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Eh? ¿Que olvide todo, que te acepte? ¿Que me arroje a tus brazos? —Eso último se le había escapado, débil, como una confesión de sus más recónditos anhelos.

—Que me escuches, nada más. Nunca lo haces, siempre sacas tus propias conclusiones —reprochó—, me escuchas pero a la vez siento que no lo haces.

—Las pruebas que tuve en el pasado son más que claras. Ahora, por favor, vete.

El sonido del intercomunicador los trajo de vuelta al presente, a la realidad; Ryuuken sintió aquello como un regalo de Dios, la interrupción que por tanto tiempo había clamado. Atendió el llamado dando así por finalizada una discusión sin sentido, carente de razón.

Cuando volteó para alegar que debía partir a atender a un paciente Isshin ya no estaba, se había marchado dejado en sus labios la necesidad de sentir un poco de todo aquello que le había confesado.

Se recargó en su escritorio sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aparecía, tantos años después, a hablar de eso? Claro, conversaciones con Isshin Kurosaki las tuvo, en demasía, quizás más de las que le hubiera agradado tener, pero nunca jamás una tan personal.

Lo peor de todo era saber que éste no daría el brazo a torcer, que volvería a la carga, a acosarlo al punto de arrastrarlo al borde de la locura, que no pararía hasta lograr su cometido… y no quería, porque sencillamente a eso se había habituado, a señalarlo a él como "el malo", a concluir que por él se encontraba así, tan solo.

Era más fácil culparlo a Isshin que aceptar la verdad.

Una frase lo persiguió durante todo ese día y en especial en la noche: "— _Te amé. A mi manera_ ", no permitiéndole trabajar, pensar, ni vivir como correspondía. Esa noche llegó a su casa tan agobiado que no cenó, fue derecho a bañarse y a tratar de conciliar el sueño para ver sí así, con la llegada de un nuevo día, podía dejar atrás todo el episodio.

 

**(...)**

 

Para ser principios de noviembre el sol pegaba como si estuvieran en pleno verano; eso fastidió de sobremanera al shinigami sustituto, eso y encontrarse a Uryuu sentado en la sala de su casa, acaparando la atención de Yuzu.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ishida?

—Vino a ayudarme con el vestido de Postaf —interrumpió la niña con emoción.

El Quincy se limitó a ajustarse las gafas e ignorar al muchacho, pero éste le siguió hablando.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llegar antes que yo? —Se rascó la barbilla, en verdad curioso.

—Los viernes salgo antes, Kurosaki —su tono revelaba cierto hastío—. Mira Yuzu, siempre debes cortar cinco centímetros más…

Ichigo, al ser vilmente ignorado por su hermana y el intruso, dio la vuelta para subir a su cuarto, dejar el bolso, quitarse el uniforme y bajar para comer algo antes de la cena. Le dedicó una mirada a los dos, al paso, notando que seguían muy ensimismado en lo suyo, se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión logrando que callaran de manera cortante.

—Perdón, ¿les molesta?

Yuzu negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza, sonrisa incluida; Ishida siguió en lo suyo, cortando algunos moldes pues si bien, al inicio, se trataba sólo de enseñarle a hacer un dobladillo con volados acabó por ceder en otros terrenos… y es que le podía saber que alguien requería de él, de alguno de sus servicios.

Según y en palabras de Ichigo: " _Todo lo que le inflase el ego lo haría con gusto_ ".

—¿Quién te enseñó a coser, Uryuu-kun? ¿Tu mamá? —La niña intentaba seguir la línea punteada que el chico le había marcado previamente.

—No, mi abuelo —respondió tratando de sonar lo menos áspero posible con ella—; luego, en la escuela.

Kurosaki "paró" la oreja, el programa de televisión quedó relegado a segundo plano, recién comprendía, en ese momento que no sabía mucho de su pseudo amigo, que desconocía incluso cómo estaba formada su familia, aunque estaba al tanto de la existencia de su padre.

—¿Y tu mamá sabe coser?

—No tengo mamá —la miró intentando sonreírle, tomó ahora él la tijera agregando al paso—: Bueno, la tuve, como todos… pero falleció cuando yo era bebé.

—Oh —Yuzu pareció cavilar unos segundos al respecto—, mi mamá también falleció cuando era muy chica.

—Lo sé. —Elevó la vista notando que el shinigami sustituto se encontraba viendo hacia ellos, la manera en la que lo esquivó aparentando prestarle atención al programa en pantalla no pudo ser más evidente.

—¿Y la extrañas? —continuó ella, con toda inocencia.

—Yuzu —reprendió Ichigo, interrumpiendo sin temor a ser juzgado.

—Déjala, Kurosaki… A diferencia de otros no me molesta hablar de ella —luego de su ¿reproche? prosiguió a explicarse—: Pues… no. O sea, no me acuerdo de ella. Lo que sí extraño es tener mamá… pero igual siempre lo tuve a mi abuelo cerca. Él jugaba mucho conmigo y me atendía como supongo lo hacen las madres.

—¿Qué cosas te gustaba hacer con él? ¿A qué jugaban?

—A las cosquillas —rió apenas, percibiendo de nuevo que Kurosaki se encontraba prestando atención a sus palabras, eso lo amilanó.

—¿Y tu papá?

—Bueno, él… trabajaba mucho, pero sí, cuando era chico jugaba a veces conmigo, al aire libre. Me gustaba que me arrojase.

—¡¿Qué te arrojase?! —La expresión de Yuzu arrancó una carcajada en los dos jóvenes.

—Claro —intentó arreglar el mal entendido—, que me tomase y me arrojase hacia arriba para luego atajarme. Nunca me dejó caer... —Hubo cierto tinte melancólico en su voz— nunca. Después cuando crecí —siguió, guardando compostura y plasmando ese gesto austero en su rostro y voz—, ya no.

Un silencio incómodo sobrevino, apenas interrumpido por las voces que salían de la caja boba, haciendo siluetas de luz en el rostro del shinigami sustituto; éste intentó concentrarse, cambiar de canal y terminar sus papas fritas.

—¿Tienes hermanos?

—No —su respuesta la sintió en extrema seca, por eso buscó la manera de suavizarlas—, me hubiera gustado.

—Te sientes solo sin hermanos, ¿verdad? Yo me siento muy acompañada. Karin-chan, Ichi-nii, ellos me ayudan en todo.

Fue ahí que Kurosaki advirtió un cambio abismal en la expresión del Quincy, como si fueran sus ojos los que hablaban por él aunque no soltara palabra alguna. Vio que tomaba aire con la mirada un poco perdida, intentando dar con algo para decir que sonara propio de él.

—Yuzu ¿y la cena? —Ichigo salió al rescate de su compañero, detalle que Uryuu agradeció en su fuero más interno.

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó esta poniéndose de pie con tanta rapidez que todos los trozos de papel cortados sobre su regazo salieron despedidos—. Estaba tan entretenida haciendo esto que me olvidé.

Ishida, en silencio, sin desear ni buscar mantener un diálogo con Kurosaki se dispuso a ordenar la sala, juntar los pedazos de papel que eran para tirar, separados de los moldes ya cortados y de los que aún faltaban por cortar.

Si bien ya comenzaba a habituarse a la presencia del quincy en su vida y en su propia casa, Ichigo nunca se había sentido tan embarazoso, pero lo distrajo Karin cuando apareció por las escaleras reclamando una cena que recién su hermana comenzaba a preparar.

—¡¿Recién empiezas?! Vamos a comer pasado mañana. —El estomago de la chica gruñó.

—Podrían ayudarme en vez de quejarse tanto —reclamó la pobre intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible.

—Si quieres… yo te ayudo. —No le pareció correcto ofrecerse, no quería que la familia se sintiera obligado a invitarlo a cenar por ello—. Puedo hacer el caldo, dejártelo listo y luego irme. Me siento culpable, te entretuve demasiado con la costura.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

El Quincy se ajustó las gafas e iba a responderle con toda su altivez de no ser por la acotación burlona de Kurosaki.

—Ja… No le des pie Yuzu, que después no lo desinflamos con nada.

—Ku-ro-sa-ki…

—¿Y papá? —dijo Karin reparando en el detalle, omitiendo por completo la discusión que venía en camino.

—Cierto, todavía no llegó. ¿Ichi-nii sabes algo?

Ichigo dejó de lado la amena conversación sostenida con Uryuu para revelar su paradero.

—Pues, dijo que tenía que pagarle al señor Ishida. Ya vendrá, se debe haber quedado conversando con él o perdido en el centro. Mejor, para que esté aquí molestando.

—¡Ichi-nii! ¡No digas eso de papá! ¿Estará perdido, le habrá pasado algo?

—Tranquila —murmuró su hermana buscando en la alacena de arriba un poco de cereal—; ese viejo seguro que está bien, molestando a alguien, como siempre.

—No comas antes de la cena, Karin.

—Pero tengo hambre —se quejó ésta haciéndose a un lado para permitirle a su hermana sacar algunos utensilios de cocina—. Te quedas a cenar —decretó cediéndole a su profesor de costuras el cucharón.

Lo que Uryuu no quería, ¿o sí? No pudo ser franco consigo mismo, lo cierto es que si iba a su casa sólo tendría un poco de salsa de soya, arroz y alguna que otra verdura… poco le apetecía cocinar para él solo, aunque era consciente de lo importante que era tener una buena alimentación para lograr un óptimo potencial académico.

Estaba acostumbrado a comer sin compañía; acostumbrado no quiere decir que le agradaba del todo pese a profesar siempre que sí.

Comenzó a cortar las verduras sin alejar de su mente la acotación de Kurosaki: ¿Isshin-san había ido a la casa de su padre? Sabía que ellos dos eran conocidos desde antaño, no le resultaba extraño, pero… a su padre nunca le había agradado del todo la presencia del señor Kurosaki. Nunca pudo adivinarlo, pero supuso que tenía buenas razones, como las que él tenía con Ichigo.

Bueno su "razón" era infantil y patética, cabía admitir. Pero, volviendo a sus cavilaciones, descartaba la posibilidad de que Isshin se hubiera quedado a tomar unas copas con él, y no es que le interesara saber dónde estaba el dueño de la casa, sin embargo el detalle de que últimamente no le daba el dinero a él, le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

¿Desconfianza? No, no le había dado motivos, jamás se quedó con una moneda y el importe siempre llegó tal cual y a destino. Negó con la cabeza. Su padre no era una persona que aceptase visitas, no le recordaba un amigo siquiera o conocido que fuera a verlo a la casa. Que le permitiese la entrada a Isshin prendió una alarma en él que ese día, en ese momento, no le dio mayor importancia.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó ante la puerta y otra vez se sintió indeciso respecto a los pasos a dar; finalmente tocó timbre, después de todo no tenía nada que perder. De forma inmediata salió del rango visual de la mirilla pues supuso que el otro, al verlo, no se molestaría en abrirle, ni siquiera en hablarle a través de la puerta.

Esta se abrió de imprevisto dejando entrever a un iracundo Ryuuken que enseguida supo a dónde mirar:

—Idiota, ¿por qué te escondes? Reconozco tu reiatsu a cincuenta kilómetros.

Isshin sonrió sintiéndose un inmaduro, Ishida negó. Algunas cosas con el tiempo no cambiaban. Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta esperando a que el otro comenzara con su perorata; bien que podía dar la media vuelta y esquivar ese diálogo, pero quizás una parte de él también necesitaba ponerle un punto final a toda esa historia. Tarde o temprano, como adultos que eran, debían hablarlo.

—¿No me vas a hacer pasar?

En respuesta el Quincy dio la vuelta e ingresó a su modesta casa, invitación más que suficiente para el barbudo quien siguió sus pasos a través de la penumbra en un estrecho pasillo adornado con cuadros reconocidos (imitaciones, desde ya).

—¿Quieres café? —consultó de espaldas, la luz artificial de la cocina permitía vislumbrar que recién había finalizado con una sencilla cena.

El ofrecimiento sorprendió a Kurosaki, pero no le permitió que lo embotase; sin pedir permiso se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas y respondió.

—Sí, gracias.

El silencio entre ellos siempre pecaba de incómodo, pero en esa ocasión fue reconfortante, como si cada uno estuviera en la ardua búsqueda de las palabras correctas para empezar a hablar. Sólo faltaba ver quien daba ese primer paso, y como siempre resultó ser Isshin:

—¿Sigues tomando el café igual, con el agua hirviendo?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—Ninguno —sonrió—; pero a mi sírvemelo antes, no me gusta el café quemado.

—Lo sé. —Breve elipsis que fue interceptado por la exhalación ruidosa de Ryuuken, suspiro que quizás revelaba tedio o un cansancio muy particular—. ¿Cómo están tus hijos?

—Bien —respondió el shinigami con una parquedad poco habitual en él—. A Uryuu lo vi ayer, está muy flaco.

—Y si casi no come.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirían así? Ishida se dedicó a lavar el único plato y el único vaso usado con una parsimonia desesperante, como si en su gesto meticuloso pudiera evitar la conversación que venían dilatando. Cuando dio la vuelta, tras finalizar de prepararle el café a su invitado, intentó abrir la boca y decir algo, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Kurosaki con un tono afable.

—Nada —negó con su cabeza que luego rascó desacomodando sus blancos mechones. Encendió un cigarrillo antes de sentarse frente a él.

—¿Te acuerdas? —Su sonrisa, a diferencia de las anteriores, fue pícara— ¿Te acuerdas que yo fumaba contigo a escondidas de mi familia?

—Sí, grandísimo estúpido. —Hubo una pizca de emoción e hilaridad en sus palabras—. Me lo pasabas desesperado cuando aparecía alguien… si me habrás quemado más de una vez.

Jamás comprendió por qué se escondía incluso siendo mayor de edad.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —su carcajada fue tiñéndose de melancolía— Sobre todo me aterraba que me descubriera Kasumi. —Al pronunciar aquel nombre no pudo posar la mirada en su amigo—. Era terrible conmigo y ese tema.

Cuando logró fijar los ojos en Ishida notó que éste lo miraba de un particular modo, si bien sus luceros -siempre de un color resplandeciente- despedían aún furia esta parecía ceder ante los recuerdos. Y es que por mucho que quisiera negárselo, Isshin había sido alguien muy importante en su vida.

—No la conocías de la forma en la que yo sí… podía ser realmente aterradora.

Kurosaki se perdió en un detalle: que siempre que hablaban de ella era para despotricar en su contra, como si fuera un acuerdo en común; recordaba con perfecta nitidez que él había sido el principal receptor de todas las quejas que tenía Ryuuken hacia ella, y había guardado, orgulloso de hacerlo, los mayores miedos y confesiones de él.

—Nunca lo entendí…

—¿Qué cosa? —el Quincy perdió su mirada en la superficie inmóvil del café, apenas se reflejaba en él sus facciones de hombre mayor. Que rápido había pasado el tiempo.

—Nunca pudiste explicarme qué hacías a su lado.

—La quise, y lo sabes.

Era un tema que ya habían tocado en el pasado obteniendo resultados negativos. No era la idea de Isshin discutir al respecto, terminar gritándose e injuriándose.

—Lo que yo nunca entendí —Ryuuken dudó en continuar hablando—, fue tu actitud.

—¿De veras nunca lo entendiste?

Tuvieron que transcurrir varios años para que Ishida pudiera ver las cosas con más claridad, pero igual no dejaba de lado algo irrefutable:

—Era tu hermana. Éramos familia, y nos diste la espalda.

—No pude Ryuuken —llamarlo por su nombre le causó escalofríos—. No quería ver como malgastabas tu vida al lado de ella, cuando bien sabias que Kasumi nunca te amó, que estaba contigo porque "quedaba bien".

Porque Ishida no sólo era apuesto, no sólo era inteligente y tenía un título como doctor, si no porque eran de esas personas que uno cuando se los cruzaba en la vida comprendía que si la dejaba ir nunca más encontraría a alguien igual.

—Cuando ella enfermó —Ishida sintió un escozor en el alma, traer esas reminiscencias no resultaba nada grato—, te necesitó, eras lo único que tenía… y no fuiste capaz siquiera de llamar.

—Estaba enojado —sabía que no era excusa suficiente—, muy dolido. No quería verte, no quería tenerte cerca… no podía —sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, cuanto le hubiera gustado poder volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar a su hermana.

No era perfecta, quizás era lo que muchos llamarían una "bruja", pero era sangre de su sangre, la persona que, sabía, sería capaz de cruzar cielo y tierra por estar a su lado en caso de necesitarla. Con todos sus defectos, con sus pocas virtudes, había sabido estar, ocupando su rol familiar… a su manera. Pero Ryuuken había desequilibrado ese vínculo, él había sido el causante de tanto dolor. Al menos ante los ojos de Isshin, aunque ya, en el presente, no le guardase tanto rencor. Supo que él también tenía en gran parte la culpa.

Siempre había sido consciente de eso, pero era más fuerte el dolor y el enojo que cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¿De veras nunca te diste cuenta? —consultó Kurosaki con un semblante entristecido— ¿Cuándo desaparecí… cuando me enteré de que se iban a casar? ¿No lo sospechaste?

—Sinceramente… —iba a negar rotundamente, pero en cambio se corrigió antes de cometer el error de hacerlo—: Sí, pero me aterraba siquiera suponerlo.

—Ponte en mi lugar.

—Y tú ponte en el mío.

Los embargó un mutismo que dio paso a la reflexión.

—Cuando nos conocimos, cuando supimos lo que éramos (uno Quincy el otro Shinigami)… creí que el destino había querido que nosotros dos… —no pudo completar la idea—. No sé, siempre sentí un fuerte lazo hacia ti.

Ryuuken lo escuchó con calma, para él también había sido igual. Un lazo que los unía y ataba, no por ser ambos guerreros de la luz, no por ser estudiantes de la misma carrera, había algo más que los amarraba. Siempre fueron de tener una personalidad en su totalidad opuesta, pero habían aprendido a sacar provecho de eso logrando un ameno equilibrio (con el tiempo, claro).

Equilibrio que se vio amenazado cuando Isshin cometió el grave error (al menos para él) de integrarlo a su familia. Conocer a su hermana fue una sentencia a la relación de ambos, unión que era mera amistad pese a que ambos en sus interiores supieran que sus almas estaban, de una extraña e inexplicable manera, entrelazadas.

Es raro que eso suceda, es decir, encontrar una persona en el camino de la vida con la cual sientas que guardas una conexión especial, que pareces arrastrar desde tiempo inmemorables, incluso mucho antes de existir como humano. No se trata de amor terreno y carnal, ni siquiera se vincula a la edad o el sexo del individuo, puesto que hablamos de alma y esta no tiene género.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Kurosaki dio un vistazo al reloj de pared, podía tildar la charla como exitosa teniendo de referencia las anteriores—. Los chicos deben estar preocupados, siempre estoy en casa a la hora de la cena.

Ryuuken, extrañado por tan repentino cambio en su compañero, se puso igualmente de pie para acompañarlo hasta la puerta; él también sentía que la conversación mantenida con Isshin había sido muy distinta a las primeras, por fin podían hablar del asunto como dos personas civilizadas… pero igual, esperó por más, creyó que escucharía sobre la promesa que luego de la muerte de Masaki habían hecho, pero en apariencias Kurosaki ya se encontraba agotado, y ni fuerzas abrigaba para sostener esa charla, mucho más áspera que cualquier otra.

—Ah… cierto —recordó súbitamente—, venía a pagarte. —Buscó dentro de su chaqueta marrón un sobre que le cedió.

—Sobre lo de decirles…

—Déjalo —lo censuró Kurosaki dedicándole una sonrisa opaca—; creo que lo mejor será aclarar los tantos entre nosotros.

—No hay nada que aclarar.

Isshin realizó un gesto que pese a ser de sorpresa revelaba en verdad discordancia con esa afirmación.

—¿Por qué eres tan duro conmigo, Ryuuken?

—Porque tú me hiciste así. —Tragó saliva, ya le costaba mantener un ritmo sereno de respiración, se cruzó de brazos tratando de simular una postura hosca que alejara lo más posible a ese hombre de su vida.

—Tú nunca fuiste así. Tú siempre te quisiste mostrar fuerte, y si bien lo eres… no puedes negar que te desarmas por dentro.

—¿Tengo que darte un premio por conocerme?

—Algo… sí, me debes algo. Mucho diría yo —su seriedad amenazó con arrancarle una sonrisa al otro, y sabía que no lo iba a hacer, antes muerto que mostrarse blando.

—Me decepcionaste —sentenció con firmeza—. Yo creía que eras otra clase de persona.

—Me juzgas, me juzgas… pero no me entiendes.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

—En su momento… —Elevó el dedo índice trayendo a su mente esas reminiscencias— intenté hacer las cosas bien, entender por qué hacías lo que hacías, pero tú no me dabas una respuesta coherente y yo sólo me quedaba viendo como te endurecías por dentro y te alejabas de mi. Eso me dolió.

—Ay, pobre Kurosaki —ironizó.

—Entiéndeme: En esa época lo hubiera dado y dejado todo por ti. Bien que lo sabes.

—Pero no lo hiciste. —Bajó la vista; ¡maldición! sus ojos querían mostrarse húmedos y por Buda, se los arrancaría de ser necesario para evitarlo.

—Ey —se acercó unos pasos para intentar al menos posar una mano sobre su hombro.

—No me toques.

Que no lo tocase porque moriría ahí mismo. ¿Era posible guardar durante tantos años tanta pena? ¿Tanto amor? Ryuuken realizó un esfuerzo sobre humano para no largarse a llorar, pero Isshin no lo resistió. A fin de cuentas estaba frente a la primera y casi única persona (exceptuando Masaki) que lo había visto llorar.

Para los dos era igual ya que ambos habían sido el refugio del otro.

—Quiero… besarte —confesó Kurosaki elevando una mano para llegar a la mejilla del Quincy, pero éste se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás.

—No…

—Me lo debes…

—No te debo nada, Kurosaki.

Sus ojos hablaban por él… ¿es que ese tipo idiota no se daba cuenta que clamaban por un beso? Le estabas diciendo y a los gritos "bésame, ahora; ayúdame a quitarme de encima todo este dolor, todos los reproches que conservo hacia mí mismo, porque pesa y duele, como no te das una idea".

—Tus ojos me hablan —musitó el hombre de negros cabello acercando los labios a esa boca entreabierta que había comenzando a temblar—. Como siempre, me hablan y me cuentan de ti…

—¿Siempre fuiste igual de idiota y poético?

—No por nada a Ichigo le gusta tanto Shakespeare.

Una minúscula y apenas perceptible sonrisa, la primera que le pudo dedicar a Isshin después de todo ese tiempo, justo antes de sentir sobre los labios la suave caricia que tanto anhelaban y que tanto habían reprimido.

Fue uno casto, de esos que están cargados de cariño, que dicen mucho más de lo que las palabras y las miradas pueden decir. Ishida le permitió que lo aferrara de los brazos al punto de dolor, como si en su gesto estuviera diciéndole: "no voy a soltarte".

—¿Puedo quedarme? —Logró decir una vez que consiguió separarse de su rostro.

—Ni en tus sueños húmedos y pervertidos. Mañana tengo guardia —aclaró a lo último, para no dar una idea errada de sus propios deseos.

—Me portaré bien.

—¿No era que tenías que volver a tu casa porque tus hijos se iban a preocupar? —Elevó una ceja para luego apoyarle una mano en el pecho y empujarlo.

—Puedo decirles que papá encontró un perro abandonado y golpeado en la calle que necesita mimos y atención.

—Búscate una excusa mejor, no tienen cinco años.

—Entonces… puedo decirles que me crucé con la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida (después de su madre porque se van a enojar) y que tuve que seguirla.

—No te creerán, no es propio de ti.

—¿Que me secuestraron?

—Vete, Kurosaki. —Dio la vuelta y atravesó el marco perdiéndose en la abertura.

Incluso después de que la puerta hubiese sido cerrada con llave, Isshin permaneció unos minutos allí, taciturno. Había ido a hablar sobre el asunto y todo acabó con resultados inesperados, al menos así lo creyó hasta ese instante, ya después llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad iba a pasar así hicieran lo imposible por evitarlo, que estaban destinados a eso, y que por mucho que les pesara tomarían ese camino.

Se querían… de una manera única, y cuando eso sucede no hay nada que se pueda hacer para impedirlo: Los planetas se alinean, los dioses conspiran, y todo se da.

Caminó rumbo a su casa sintiendo como una bendición la brisa fría que se había levantado, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, una de las tantas que solía ostentar Isshin Kurosaki. Cuando llegó al hogar el aroma de la comida recién hecha le recordó que tenía hambre, y mucha.

Ingresó portando ese gesto en el rostro de absoluta paz, pero fue suplantado de inmediato por uno de perturbación al verlo a Uryuu sentado a la mesa en compañía de sus hijos. Fue como si de repente se diera cuenta de quién era él en realidad y de lo que había hecho con su padre.

—Señor Kurosaki —El Ishida menor era empático, por eso suponiendo que ese cambio brusco se debía a una molestia ocasionada por su presencia, dijo con timidez—: lamento que tenga que verme casi todos los días.

—No es molestia, Ishida-kun —se apresuró a aclarar para luego intentar acotar algo que suavizara la incomodidad del muchacho—. ¿Puedo decirte Uryuu?

Ichigo, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, chistó. Kurosaki padre lo ignoró riendo por dentro.

—C-Claro —concedió el Quincy sintiéndose raro. De nuevo, no estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones, a que la gente lo tratara con tanta amabilidad, más allá de la habitual y esperada dentro de una sociedad civilizada. Pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, de hecho en la actualidad sólo su padre.

—¡Papá! —reclamó Yuzu lista para servirle la cena— ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, por qué no avisaste que llegabas más tarde?

—Lo siento, cariño, me surgió un imprevisto en el camino. —Se sentó en compañía de sus hijos dedicándole una mirada al mayor, éste con el ceño fruncido se limitaba a comer ignorando al resto de la humanidad—. ¿Has festejado tu cumpleaños ayer, Uryuu? —quiso evadir la pregunta sobre ese "imprevisto".

—Pues… no —otra vez volvía a sentirse embarazoso—. No suelo festejarlo.

—¿No sueles festejarlo? —se extrañó Karin— Qué aburrido.

—Es que… no sé, no me gusta hacerlo.

—¿Pero comiste torta? ¿Soplaste las velitas? —La más pequeña de la familia se mostraba realmente preocupada porque el otro no hubiera comido pastel en su cumpleaños.

—N-No —si creyó que no podía sentirse más enredoso, se había equivocado—. Mi padre pasó a saludarme, como todos los años.

—Ah, Ishida —musitó con pereza el shinigami sustituto—, Inoue te hará mañana una fiesta sorpresa. Te digo porque como sé que no te gustan las sorpresas…

—Ey, hijo, esas cosas no se cuentan —carcajeó el señor de la casa.

—Está bien, es cierto… —Y al presentir el interrogatorio que venía en camino por parte de una Yuzu que lo observaba con ahínco y extrañeza procedió a explicarse—. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a las sorpresas, entonces cuando me hacen una no sé cómo reaccionar —Sonrió apenas, apenado por ser así, tan retorcido—; suelo quedarme callado, es tanta la emoción que no puedo —realizó un gesto con la mano, nunca antes había hablado con tanta soltura sobre algo que consideraba personal—; no puedo exteriorizarla, no hablo ni hago ningún gesto… entonces las personas suelen creer o que no me gustó, o que estoy enojado —se ajustó los lentes—. Siempre acabo por hacerlas sentir mal, por eso no me gustan las sorpresas.

—Eres bien raro, Ishida —concluyó Karin.

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente hiciera esas apreciaciones sobre su persona, por lo tanto no se inmutó, al contrario, lo esperaba. Se quedó perdido en el detalle de que Ichigo recordara eso, que tuviese presente una vana conversación mantenida una calurosa tarde de verano. Arguyó que poseía buena memoria el shinigami sustituto.

—¿Y cómo harán? —El Quincy le habló a su adverso.

—Pues… creo que Inoue te hará ir a su casa con una excusa —habló con la boca llena—. Y prepárate —subrayó con énfasis—, me contó los ingredientes que tiene pensado usar para el pastel que te hará.

Ishida palideció. Dios santo, y encima su persona que no le permitía rechazar un gesto tan amable más cuando provenía de Orihime. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando ella estaba frente a él con esa sonrisa que volvía vano todo concepto anterior que tuviera de belleza y bondad? Ver su cara crispada por la tristeza o la decepción al decirle que no, era algo intolerable para el Quincy, así que más le valía hurgar en el botiquín de su padre o pedirle algo para dolores de estómago antes de ir.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir —propuso Isshin con brío—. Ya es tarde y mañana no tienen clases, pueden ir juntos a la casa de Orihime.

—Papá —murmuró el shinigami sustituto entre dientes.

—Le agradezco la hospitalidad, señor Kurosaki.

—Dime Isshin. —No percibió como su hijo rodaba los ojos.

—Señor… Isshin —se corrigió a medio camino—, le agradezco, pero antes de compartir un espacio tan cerrado con el huraño de su hijo prefiero caminar bajo la tormenta. No vaya a ser cosa que a mitad de la noche me muerda o me eche a patadas.

—¿Qué tormenta? —Karin se sintió desorientada, echó un vistazo a la ventana viendo que dicha tempestad acaecería en cualquier momento— Parece que se va a caer el cielo.

—¡Quédate, Uryuu-kun! —rogó Yuzu—. Vas a empaparte y enfermarte —luego encontró una forma de convencerlo—. No hace falta que compartas la habitación con Ichi-nii… él puede dormir en la sala.

—¡Ni de coña! —se negó el aludido.

—Les agradezco, sinceramente, pero… prefiero dormir en mi cama.

—Je, no hay como la cama de uno para descansar —reconoció Isshin—, te entiendo.

—Será mejor que vaya partiendo —se puso de pie, notando que todos ya habían finalizado la cena e intentó juntar los platos, pero Yuzu no lo dejó, la mandoneó a Karin quien se quejó al respecto: Si tantas ganas tenía de juntarlos él, ¿por qué molestarla a ella, tan entretenida que estaba con el escarbadiente?

No quería mojarse, así que no insistió y se apuró a partir cuanto antes. Ya en la puerta colocándose la campera y tomando su bolso sintió a Ichigo cerca de él.

—Mañana —soltó llevando las manos al bolsillo del jean—, ¿cómo harás? Digo, con la fiesta.

—¿Quiénes van?

—Nosotros —respondió con obviedad.

Ese "nosotros" le dio la pauta de que se trataban de ellos tres, sus más allegados, a quienes con el tiempo había podido considerar como amigos. Sí, incluso el joven de cabellera naranja frente a sus narices.

—Tatsuki dijo que también iba, y ella seguro no va a faltar… Y ya sabes cómo es Keigo, le contamos y dijo que quizás se aparecía… seguro que arrastra a Mizuiro.

—Pues… iré antes a su casa y le diré que ya me di cuenta.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle que yo te dije.

—Desde ya, tonto —le resultó ofensivo que le resaltara el detalle—. Nos vemos, supongo.

—Sí —asintió, dejando por sentado que tenía pensado asistir—. Entre todos te compramos el regalo. Bah, entre Inoue, Chaddo y yo… ¡Tatsuki! Ella me acompañó a comprarlo y puso dinero también. —¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? Era capaz de matarlo por eso.

—¿Qué es?

—No te diré, Ishida. —Frunció la frente, para luego sonreírle de manera altiva.

—¡Ah, ya, Kurosaki, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas!

—Esa no te la diré.

—Púdrete.

—Igualmente, ida y vuelta —le respondió.

Supo que Ishida se moría de la curiosidad, pero no le daría con el gusto… es más, saboreaba con asquerosa felicidad el detalle de que Uryuu estuviera pendiente de sus palabras. Lo despidió de manera seca, dio la vuelta e ingresó a la casa, no había pasado ni un minuto que una torrencial lluvia se largó como si Poseidón hubiera reencarnado en la Tierra.

Fue de inmediato: el sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo colmó. Había rechazado la idea de que Uryuu se quedara, lo había echado sin tapujos y ahora se encontraba bajo el aguacero. Se sintió en extremo un desgraciado. Si a fin de cuentas Ishida no le caía mal, siempre había sido éste quien le dedicara ese "cariño" tan particular de rechazo. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó.

—Uryuu-kun sabe hacer muchas cosas, pá —comentó yuzu con alegría—. Sabe cocinar muy rico, y coser… además es muy inteligente.

Ahí estaba la respuesta. El shinigami sustituto frunció la frente, saludó de manera cortante y subió las escaleras dispuesto a irse a dormir. ¿Quién era ese Quincy para venir así como así a ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía?

 

(...)

 

Al otro día las calles de Karakura se mostraron húmedas y repletas de charcos, la lluvia si bien había pasado y el cielo se encontraba limpio, había dejado restos de su presencia, e Ishida Uryuu detestaba ensuciarse con barro, sobre todo al llevar pantalón de color tan claro.

El regalo que le había comentado Kurosaki en verdad le sorprendió, en primer lugar porque no recordaba nunca haberles comentado a ellos que le gustaba Radiohead, en segundo porque cuando hizo la pregunta, luego de darle vueltas a la misma para formularla de una manera que no sonara chocante, volvió a sorprenderse.

"Kurosaki".

¿Podía ser posible que recordara esa otra vana conversación?: En el centro comercial, esperando a que Inoue saliera del baño de damas (desde ya que el de damas, aunque siendo ella no les sorprendería demasiado que saliera del de caballeros), "idioteque" sonaba de fondo a través del alto parlante… y sólo por decir algo –y es que no tenía muchos temas de conversación con un shinigami, para colmo tan arisco- comentó que esa era su canción favorita, dando pie a que el otro le nombrase Bad religion. Una plática así dio inicio en donde reveló con pesar que no tenía dinero para comprarse los cd´s de Radiohead, pero que le gustaría algún día tener al menos uno.

Y ahí estaba, con la colección casi completa en las manos, cortesía de sus amigos. No supo cómo reaccionar ¡maldición! Se odiaba, porque quería gritar de emoción como un sádico enfermo, abrazarlos hasta sacarles las tripas, besarlos de manera dolorosa (a Orihime dos veces porque era la única mujer y por ende para él la única que valía hacer tal gesto con mucha más dedicación) pero ya, era Uryuu Ishida, ni por un arrebato místico sería capaz de actuar así.

—Muchas gracias —los lentes fueron ajustado—. No me lo esperaba.

—Ey, muestra más emoción.

—Es que lo estoy. —Pese a que solía enojarse con las acotaciones de Kurosaki no hizo más que reír, nervioso.

Era cantado que Ichigo no sólo poseía un corazón del tamaño de un elefante, si no una memoria propia de dicho mamífero.

—¿Te gusta de verdad, Ishida-kun? —Las manos entrelazadas y "esa" sonrisa tan especial en sus labios.

—Claro, Inoue —respondió con cortedad, desviando la mirada e incapaz de poder posarla sobre ella porque sabía que iba a terminar por desviarla hacia donde no debía—. Es mi banda favorita. Nunca hubiese podido comprarme toda la discografía. No cabe en una vida mi gratitud.

—Ahora exageras.

—¡Cállate, Kurosaki! ¡A ti nada te viene bien!

—Ya —murmuró Sado buscando aplacarlos.

—Ahora la torta —exclamó pletórica de felicidad, pero enseguida reparó en el detalle—; ay no, le prometí a Tatsuki que la esperaría, bastante con darle el regalo a Ishida-kun sin ella… además Keigo y Mizuiro ya deben estar por llegar.

Gracias a Dios, y ojalá que no se aparecieran nunca así se evitaba comer dicho pastel, pero no, Kami no quiso acceder a su ruego y los faltantes llegaron; la torta fue probada, la torta fue rechazada, menos por el cumpleañeros.

En un costado Ichigo reparaba en ese detalle. ¿Podía ser posible? Recién comenzaba a vislumbrar el por qué de tanto sacrificio por parte de Ishida… Y ¡oh! Zeus, le haría la vida imposible al susodicho de ahora en más.

 

**(...)**

 

El hombre de gafas intentaba encontrar la salida de ese laberinto en el que él mismo se había metido, pero no la hallaba; lo peor de todo era saber que no lograría su cometido, que no podría evitar sucumbir ante el shinigami, otra vez…

De hecho, que le hubiera respondido "está bien, ven si quieres… te estaré esperando" fue la pauta que necesitó para comprenderlo. No hacía falta ser Nostradamus para vaticinar que Kurosaki llegaría a su despacho en plan de amante latino.

Negó con la cabeza; ¿en qué momento le había concedido ese lugar? ¿Cómo pudo permitirse embrollarse tanto? ¿Complicar más las cosas de lo que ya estaban? Demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. Además ¿por cuántos años más se iba a seguir lamentando?


	3. Chapter 3

Lunes por la mañana, el primer día laboral de la semana siempre costaba arrancar.

Se recargó en el mostrador esperando por el regreso de la secretaria, cuando esta le dio el visto bueno no pudo evitar ingresar a la oficina con un rictus que denotaba seriedad, es que lo intuía, conocía a Ryuuken.

—Kurosaki…

—Ishida… —emuló en son de burla logrando un gesto similar a una sonrisa.

—Ya sé que nos vimos ayer, pero… te extrañaba. —Era una buena manera de empezar, para ver donde estaba parado.

—Escúchame… —Y ahí iba, lo que supuso que iba a escuchar—: No compliquemos más las cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Todo, Kurosaki. Tenemos un problema GRANDE como para encima condimentarlo con… —no lo pudo decir— lo nuestro.

—No seas hipócrita, Ishida, tú me besaste.

—¡Mentiroso; que te parta un rayo! —dijo entre dientes golpeando apenas con un puño el escritorio— Tú avanzaste.

—Pero porque tus ojos, tu cara, toda tu persona me lo estaba…

—Déjate de estupideces, ¿quieres? Es muy temprano en la mañana como para soportar pendejadas. —Tomó aire para ver si así lograba calmarse—. Recapacita. Sé que eres un inmaduro, siempre lo has sido, pero recapacita al menos en esta ocasión, que es algo serio.

—¿Qué pretendes oír de mi parte? ¿Un: " _tienes razón_ ", hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada, que no nos queremos?

—Me parece genial —satirizó—, utiliza la que prefieras.

—¿Es madurez negar algo que se cae de maduro? —rió ante su propia rima sin sentido.

—No tenemos veinte años —sentenció hastiado—. Asimílalo.

—Ah… y por ser " _adultos_ " —realizó el gesto de las comillas con los dedos— se supone que no podemos aceptar como "adultos" que somos, lo que somos —sonrió, otra vez volvía a versificar de una forma divertidísimamente estúpida—: sodomitas, enamorados.

—Ninguna de esas. En todo caso tú lo serás —se molestó de sobremanera con el porte jocoso del otro—. ¿Podrías ponerte serio? Esto no es broma.

—Dios santo… me he tomado con seriedad el tema durante muchos años, ¡dame un respiro! Un momento de relajación.

—Ahora, si no tienes nada más por decir…

—Sí —lo interrumpió como un niño escolar, elevando una mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar—, que hoy te ves endemoniadamente hermoso.

—Vete al carajo, Kurosaki. —Se puso de pie, necesitaba un trago del whisky que tenía escondido en el último cajón del archivero.

—Sabía que me ibas a hacer esto —asintió reiteradas veces, con una sonrisa ladina. Se incorporó para llegar hasta donde el otro se encontraba sirviéndose una copa.

—Aléjate de mi —lo pidió, orgulloso, pero sabiendo que una cercanía sería contraproducente para él.

—Estuve alejado de ti muchos años —la sensatez que tanto le habían reclamado, llegó— yY ya no quiero.

—¿Podemos hablar sobre Ichigo y Uryuu? —intentó desviar las intenciones del shinigami.

—Eso después.

—¿"Después" cuándo?

—Primero dame un beso. —Lo tomó por la cintura para obligarlo a quedar frente a frente.

—Isshin —silenció, hacía años que no lo llamaba así—, ¿te has puesto a pensar como le diremos a los chicos?

—No quiero pensar en eso…

—Deberías —aconsejó con tristeza—, porque esto no hace más que empeorar las cosas.

Kurosaki tomó distancia; tenía razón, ya de por sí sería difícil explicarles la extraña situación familiar como para colmo agregarle el condimento extra de ellos dos como pareja. No podían hacerles eso, no a sus hijos.

—Veo que posees algo de cordura —arqueó, por un efímero lapso, las cejas; pero contra todo intento vano que realizó para hacerlo recapacitar, el barbudo dio la vuelta y lo sorprendió robándole un beso… uno que no supo rechazar. Se colgó, con algo de duda por hacerlo, de su cuello.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba a alguien que, pese a haber tenido un contacto superficial apenas un día atrás, se sentía cual adolescente con su primer beso. Inexperto, temeroso, nervioso, pero igualmente excitado, maravillado con ese mundo de sensaciones, por redescubrir esos sentimientos que creía dormidos y olvidados en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

—Tu barba —musitó el Quincy fingiendo molestia— me pincha.

—Me afeitaré.

—No —negó rotundo—. No te afeites. Me gusta cómo te queda. —Volvió a la carga, siendo ahora él quien buscase no sólo la boca de Isshin sino su anatomía, para fundirse en él, abrazarlo y sentir el calor, su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Se sentía tan bien que se reprocharon los dos el haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, el haber guardado tantos años de _luto_.

—Esto no quiere decir un "sí" —aclaró Ryuuken con firmeza.

—Sí, claro —concedió sarcástico.

—Te hablo en serio… los chicos… antes tenemos que…

Isshin tomó distancia, analizando cuánta verdad había, de nuevo y para su pesar, en las palabras del quincy.

—¿Tiene sentido, Ishida?

—¿Eh? —Buscó un cigarrillo, la situación no lograba ponerlo más nervioso porque había llegado a su límite.

—Digo, si tiene sentido, después de tantos años, decírselos.

—Eras tú el que insistía.

—Lo sé…

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

Negó algo ido, perdido en sus pensamientos, había reflexionado mucho en un pasado al respecto, si bien una parte de él ansiaba recuperar el tiempo perdido le atemorizaba la posible reacción de quienes más se verían afectados: Sus hijos… y Uryuu.

—Cuando Kasumi falleció —comenzó a hablar, pero prestándole más atención a la hilera de autos que se veía a través del enorme ventanal del despacho—, me sentí tan mal… Sentí que… —carraspeó— que todas aquellas cosas que me habían enojado no eran más que estupideces, pendejadas. Pero era tarde, ella ya no estaba. —Ryuuken lo miró sin parpadear, atento a lo que intentaba expresarle, era primordial para él escucharlo, conocer las razones de su distanciamiento que en su momento no le pudo expresar. ¿Temor? ¿Bronca? Ya no importaba—. Me metí todos los reproches en donde no me brillaba el sol —rió con suma lástima de sí mismo—. Antes de eso había tenido la fortuna de conocer a Masaki y enamorarme perdidamente de ella.

Aceptaba que ese amor no nació de manera inmediata; comprendió recién cuando Ichigo llegó al mundo que amaba a esa mujer, que amaba a la madre que le había brindado la posibilidad de ser padre a él.

—Ella fue… ¡fiuuu! —exclamó— un salvavidas. De no ser por Masaki no sé donde estaría ahora o haciendo qué… Ni quiero especularlo —volvió a soltar una risilla.

—Isshin… —intentó meter bocado, pero el otro estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, en su discurso.

—Me enteré así que mi hermana había dado a luz cuando nunca supe siquiera que había quedado embarazada. Que de esa forma había muerto —lo miró, dejando por fin de lado el trajín constante de la ciudad—. Yo creí que su enfermedad se la había llevado, pero no… así supe de él —tomó aire y caminó hasta la silla, necesitaba sentarse—, así conocí a Uryuu.

Ryuuken guardó silencio, supo que estaban llegando a la parte en donde él tenía la mayor responsabilidad, y debía cargar con esa culpa. ¿Debía? Apagó el cigarrillo y volvió en busca de una segunda dosis de whisky.

—¿Sabes? —Trató de no sonar duro en su reclamo, pero no pudo evitarlo— Me hubiera gustado ser parte de su vida, conocerlo, verlo crecer… estar cerca de ustedes; y que a su vez tú también vieses a mis hijos crecer. Pero no —lo miró intentando borrar de su corazón el enfado que le causaba la situación—, tú no me dejaste.

—Estaba confundido, Isshin —chistó—; Kasumi había muerto, me había quedado con un bebé recién nacido sin saber para dónde salir corriendo, mi padre que jamás fue un apoyo moral para mi… ¿Qué pretendías?

—Que me cedieras el lugar que me correspondía —lo dijo con tanta energía que logró intimidar al presuntuoso Quincy—, porque yo debía ocupar un rol. Era mi derecho, y me lo quitaste. Te desapareciste, tú…

—Te pagué con la misma moneda.

—¡Pero con la familia no se jode! —Elevó las manos, clamando por tranquilidad, temió que su exclamación alertase a la secretaria.

—No me grites, que estamos en el mismo cuarto y te escucho perfectamente.

—Si querías vengarte de mí… pues bien; pero involucraste a los niños y ellos no se merecían eso.

—No lo hice a propósito, ¿o te crees que fue ese mi fin? ¿Que me orgasmeaba la idea? ¿Que adoraba ser el malo en toda la historia?

—Uryuu creció muy solo… fuiste injusto con él.

—Ya, soy un padre terrible. Ambos lo sabemos.

—No digo eso, Ryuuken —imploró, hablar con él era un verdadero dolor de cabeza—, basta… —finalizó—. Discutir al respecto no nos va a llevar a nada… ¡nunca nos llevó a nada!

—Si jamás hablamos con tanta franqueza al respecto. —Parecía ser que ese beso había abierto una puerta entre ellos permitiéndoles ser sinceros.

—Yo me alejé de ustedes, lo sé… pero eso no te daba el derecho de hacer eso. Ni siendo el padre de él. —No pudo dejar el tema zancado, fue más fuerte que él.

—No me alejé porque quise —remarcó con vigor cada palabra—. Tú me pediste que te entendiera, ¿no? Pues bien, ahora trata de hacerlo conmigo —se sentía otra vez agotado física, moral y sentimentalmente—; estaba enojado; en ese momento, Isshin, te odiaba… con todo mi corazón. No te podía tener cerca —intentaba que el otro lograra entender su sentir—. Me sentía muy decepcionado, tú nos hiciste a un lado y luego te apareciste un día a intentar hacer de cuenta que el tiempo no había pasado, ocupando un lugar que antes no habías querido ocupar. ¿Tenía que permitirlo? ¿Que vinieras un día, así como si nada, a reclamar un rol familiar? No seamos hipócritas, dejamos de ser familia cuando yo me casé con tu hermana. Y no te importó un carajo que ella no tuviese una moneda para pagarse el tratamiento.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No respondiste una puta carta, un puto llamado… y ella no quería dinero de tu parte, te necesitaba a ti. —Un necesario silencio por fortuna llegó, necesitaba realizar una pausa para serenarse o iban a terminar a los golpes quizás; aunque nunca antes habían acabado así no dejaban de lado que tampoco nunca antes habían hablado de manera tan liberada—. Te quería lejos de mi hijo. Me habías lastimado, a mí y a mi esposa… No esperaría a que lo hicieras de nuevo con Uryuu, no con él.

—Jamás hubiera hecho algo semejante, sabes muy bien que para mí los chicos son sagrados. Ellos no deben verse involucrados en peleas de adultos.

—Lo sé —admitió—; pero en su momento no sabía qué pensar de ti. Y créeme —rió mordaz—, pensaba muy mal de ti.

—Bien, ¿estamos de acuerdo en que debemos hablarlo? ¿Como pactamos?

—Yo también pienso que en tal caso no tiene sentido ya…

—Sería bueno, para que sepan que no están solos… —El ex-capitán dejó la oración a medio formar, igual el Quincy había sabido interpretarlo.

Ambos, siempre, aunque no lo hubieran acordado de antemano, aunque no fuera un acuerdo tácito sabían que podían contar el uno con el otro.

—No sé cómo se lo tomará Uryuu. —Fue un pensamiento que se le escapó, un miedo que no tuvo intención de revelar.

Tanto Ryuuken como Isshin comprendían que en el caso de que algo les pasara, el otro no permitiría que los chicos se vieran necesitados de algo, lo que fuera, sea esto techo, comida, vestimenta o cariño.

—Pues…

El ruido del comunicador lo interrumpió, Ishida meditó la posibilidad de dejarlo pasar, que sonase todo lo que se le viniera en gana, por fin estaban llegando a conversar del asunto con calma sin terminar a los gritos, pero el insistente sonido lo llevó a aceptar la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede? —Por suerte su secretaria estaba muy acostumbrada al trato hosco que a diario le dedicaba.

— _Lo llaman de la guardia, señor. Es su hijo_.

—¿Qué pasó? —se alarmó.

— _Nada grave, dicen que sufrió un ligero desmayo, que está bien y acompañado._ —Maldita, asustarlo así, de esa forma. ¿Por qué no empezaba diciendo "nada grave" en vez de mencionar la guardia?

Isshin siguió a su amigo quien sin detenerse un segundo caminó a toda prisa por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a una sala común en donde Uryuu esperaba sentado en una silla. Y, como si el destino buscara burlarse de ellos mostrándoles que escapar de él sería imposible, allí se encontraba también el joven de cabellera anaranjada.

—Ichigo. —Kurosaki padre no supo dónde esconderse.

—Papá —su sorpresa no fue menos—, señor Ishida —reparó en él.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada —se quejó el convaleciente molesto por tanta atención—; me desmayé, ni que fuera algo tan raro.

—Otra vez —reprochó Ishida incapaz de mostrarse un poco más blando con él dado su estado—. ¿Cuándo piensas cuidar tu salud?

—La cuido, créeme.

—Seguramente no te estás alimentando bien, como siempre —depositó la mirada en el shinigami sustituto—. ¿Y tú? —Sonó como si su pregunta tratara de decir " _¿qué tienes que ver en todo esto?_ "

—Íbamos para casa porque Yuzu le había hecho una torta por su cumpleaños y de repente empezó a sentirse mal —Le dedicó una mirada iracunda a su compañero—; pero no me dijo nada el muy idiota, así que menudo susto me pegué cuando cayó redondo al suelo. —Frunció la frente.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Uryuu? —investigó Isshin, el único que supo dedicarle un tono más afable.

—No.

—No porque lo atajé —acotó Ichigo con notable fastidio por el detalle—; no sabía qué hacer, si llevarlo de vuelta al colegio o a dónde, vi que no era nada grave y llamé a una ambulancia.

Tuvo que resaltar que se trataba del hijo del director para que dicha ambulancia llegara antes de contar hasta tres.

—Ahora pediré que te hagan algunos estudios —dijo Ishida padre al terminar de escuchar el relato.

—No hace falta.

—No te estoy consultando —negó fastidiado—, te harás un chequeo general. No estará de más.

—¿Puedes pararte, Uryuu? —volvió a investigar Isshin.

—Sinceramente… no. —Temió que al intentar hacerlo perdiese de nuevo el equilibrio.

—Bueno, quédate aquí que buscaremos una silla de ruedas —volvió a decir el mayor de los Kurosaki.

—Dios, no —rogó el Quincy menor—. Ya me voy a sentir mejor.

—Pero no te recuperas —reprochó su padre—. Ya deberías sentirte mejor. ¿Desayunaste hoy? ¿Almorzaste?

—Sí. Sí. Sí —respondió con hastío.

Un enfermero se lo llevó para hacerle los exámenes de rutina, seguramente quedaría en observación por veinticuatro horas, eso si no se fugaba antes. Sabían, los cuatro, que no era nada grave, pero no dejaba de preocuparlos en mayor o menor medida que aún no se recuperara del todo.

—Pá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes por insumos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a cargarlos? —curioseó Ichigo sólo por darle conversación.

—Sí, _bah_ … en realidad a pagar.

—¿Vuelves a casa? —Vio que su padre asentía—. Volvamos juntos.

—Ve yendo —lo alentó—. Iré antes a decirle algo a Ishida-san.

Cuando su hijo partió por la enorme puerta de la sala de urgencias dio la vuelta y buscó a Ryuuken quien, cual director -que era- estaba dándole indicaciones a sus colegas de los estudios que pretendía para su hijo.

—Tranquilo —musitó el hombre de barba una vez que pudo quedar a solas con él, sin tanta gente alrededor.

—Estoy tranquilo.

—No es nada grave.

—Lo sé, Uryuu es de tener la presión baja. —Trató de mostrarse sereno.

—Bueno, me iré, Ichigo me está esperando. —Le hubiese gustado poder despedirse con un profundo beso, pero supo que aquello era una quimera así que elevó una mano en un gesto que emulaba un saludo y se marchó.

 

**(...)**

 

Por fortuna Ryuuken tenía que quedarse sí o sí a trabajar durante toda la noche, tiempo más que suficiente para evitar que su hijo se fugara en medio de los análisis. Al final logró recuperarse, tal como se esperaba. Estaba un poco anémico lo que llevó a ganarse una reprimenda peor por parte de él.

Qué facilidad tenía su padre, reflexionó Uryuu, para hacerlo sentir peor de lo que comúnmente se sentía.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué no me pides dinero si no tienes suficiente con esas cosas que haces de manualidades? Debes alimentarte como corresponde.

—Ya… te he dicho mil veces que me alimento. —Soltó una risilla irónica—. Aparte como si te importara en verdad.

Ryuuken sintió unas inmensas ganas de estamparle los cinco dedos y su puño en el rostro. Hacer semejante acotación, en semejante momento de su vida.

—De haber sido así… cuando apenas naciste y tu madre murió te hubiese dejado en la puerta de una iglesia, así que no me vengas con eso ahora. Y trátame con más respeto, que soy tu padre por mucho que te pese.

Uryuu silenció de inmediato cambiando su postura a una más dócil, es que nunca lo había escuchado a su padre hablr así, menos que nombrara a su madre. Ryuuken también se aplacó, sorprendido de sí mismo.

Lo que la conversación mantenida con Isshin había revolucionado su ente y él sin saberlo.

 

**(...)**

 

La semana pasó sin mayores contratiempos, por suerte Ichigo no recibió en ese ínterin la intrusión del Quincy arrogante en su casa, claro… hasta ese domingo. Ya de por sí le llamó la atención no ver a su hermana jugando a la pelota con sus amigos.

De regreso de la tienda de Urahara -a donde había ido porque Rukia le pidió un favor desde la soul society- decidió pasar por el predio para volver con ella a casa; era cerca del mediodía, y si alguien no iba en su búsqueda era capaz de quedarse todo el día jugando futbol.

Cuando llegó se encontró con Yuzu comenzando a preparar un almuerzo sencillo, como para llevar, y a Karin sentada a la mesa con sus libros de estudios y… sí, el Quincy a su lado, garabateando en una hoja.

—Intenta resolver éste problema, es un poco más complicado que el anterior porque ahora hay dos incógnitas.

—Hecho —sentenció la muchacha.

Ichigo se quedó maravillado, como si recién reparase ese día en lo mucho que habían crecido sus hermanas. Si bien Yuzu seguía siendo un poco infantil (aún no podía dejar de lado los osos de peluche -su gran afición- y los vestidos de tramas aniñadas) Karin ya era toda una mujercita.

Hubo algo en el semblante de ella que le hizo notar que los años habían transcurrido de forma veloz, que comenzaba a ser parte de otro mundo. ¡Vaya! Que ya viera en la escuela ecuaciones complejas fue lo que le hizo reparar en que ya estaba en la secundaria baja.

—Ishida. —No se molestó en disimular la molestia que le ocasionaba su presencia (y eso que intentaba ser lo menos grosero posible con él, pero justamente con ÉL le surgía esa faceta de lo más hondo de su ser)

—Kurosaki.

—Si vas a preguntar qué hace aquí —se adelantó Karin—… necesitaba ayuda con éste tema. Reprobé el examen anterior y papá está cabreado conmigo.

—Eso porque te la pasaste todo principio de año escolar jugando a la pelota —retó cual padre—, pero si necesitabas ayuda, yo podía… ese tema lo he visto hace tiempo, pero para mí es fácil.

Uryuu supo ver lo que ocurría. Jamás había tenido la intención de ocupar un papel que no le correspondía, que creía, le estaba robando al shinigami sustituto. Se quedó callado, incapaz de poder acotar algo que aligerase el espeso ambiente.

—Ya, pero Ishida es inteligente… además explica bien, tú te enojas conmigo cuando no entiendo algo —se mostró molesta con el detalle.

—¡Bien, familia! —irrumpió Isshin cerrando la puerta que conectaba con la clínica dando así por finalizada la media jornada laboral—. ¡¿Están listos?!

—¿Para qué? —Ichigo se sintió desconcertado.

—Día de campo —respondió Yuzu llenando la canasta con lo recién preparado—, día de agradecimiento a la labor.

—¿Vienes Ichigo? —consultó el padre de familia.

—Pues…

—Tú vienes, ¿cierto? —La dulce hermana menor se dirigió al Quincy, pero no fue eso lo que crispó al shinigami sustituto, sino el mote cariñoso con el cual se dirigió— ¿Uryuu-nii?

Se escuchó un golpe seco que llevó a toda la familia a reparar en el hermano mayor, como con furia mal contenida dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa. En su ceño siempre fruncido parecía a punto de estallarle una venita.

—No creo... —Ishida dudó, no quiso rechazar la invitación, en su excusa personal porque le parecía descortés, pero ya, lo cierto es que a esas alturas amaba sentirse parte de un núcleo familiar; por fin podía sentir o vislumbrar lo que eso simbolizaba.

—¡Veeen! —imploró ella haciéndole esos ojitos a los que, lo supo, era imposible negarse.

—Es que tengo mucho por hacer…

—¿Qué? —inquirió el shinigami sustituto, punzante— ¿Salir con tus amigos imaginarios? ¿Estar con tu familia?

—Ichigo. —Kurosaki padre mostró una gravedad pocas veces vista no sólo en el tono, que no era menos con voz tan gruesa, si no en la mirada.

—Si Kurosaki va —se odiaría el resto de su vida por mencionar eso— yo voy. Sino, no.

—Ichi-nii —Yuzu lo miró, y nada más necesitó hacer eso para convencerlo.

Es que desde un inicio pensaba ir, con o sin ese Quincy de cuarta. ¡Era su familia! ¡Sus hermanas! ¡Su padre! ¡Y su puto día de campo con ellos! En donde Ishida no tenía cabida, pero igual… que fuera, no le quitaba el sueño (al menos de esa forma se mentía).

Isshin se mostró inquieto. La actitud de su hijo para con Uryuu no auguraba nada bueno.

Dejando de lado el tenso momento vivido se pusieron en marcha, caminaron hasta el parque con un encabronado Ichigo y un silencioso -más de lo habitual- Uryuu, y no es que sólo la hosca postura de Ichigo resultara suficiente para enmudecerlo, es que creía haber llegado al foco del problema. Sin dejar de lado lo extraterrestre que se sentía (porque sí, esa era la expresión que pensó mejor se ajustaba: Extraterrestre) yendo a un día de campo con una familia que nada tenía que ver con él. Para colmo la familia de SU enemigo, enemigo que mostraba un semblante más entristecido que encolerizado.

Ok… Kurosaki le caía como el culo la mayoría de las veces, pero sin dudas era un buen tipo, no merecía terminar abatido, perdido en esas estúpidas teorías: Él no dejaba de ser quien era para sus hermanas. ¿Podía ser más inseguro y patético? Ishida tuvo ganas de darle una patada en el trasero y hacerlo rodar cuesta abajo para ver si así reaccionaba.

Por suerte llevaba un libro; siempre, nunca salía de casa sin su bolso y un compendio dentro de él cuando sabía que estaría cierto tiempo afuera. Se entretuvo, al inicio, viendo como Isshin hacía lo imposible para arrancarle un gesto distinto a su hijo que el que portaba, realizándole monerías, consiguiendo la furia de un inmaduro Ichigo.

Mientras, Karin y Yuzu jugaban a la pelota, pero la última no era buena en ello, por lo que resignada tuvo que recurrir a su hermano (¿o sus hermanos?).

—Ey, ¿vienen a jugar con nosotras?

Uryuu le dedicó una rápida mirada al shinigami sustituto, éste por fin se había sacado a su padre de encima quien pletórico de felicidad exclamó:

—¡Yo voy!

—Yo paso —musitó el Quincy—. Lo siento Karin, pero no me gusta jugar a la pelota —mintió, ya que aunque había tenido pocas oportunidades de jugarlo le había encantado descubrir que se defendía bastante en dicho terreno—, prefiero quedarme bajo la sombra a leer. Aparte el sol me hace sentir fatal. —Eso último al menos era cierto.

—¿Ichi-nii?

El aludido elevó la mirada y simulando un gesto que parecía profesar "s _i no me queda otra_ " se puso de pie y siguió a su familia. Fue entonces que Uryuu se permitió respirar más relajado, sin sentir esa bola en el estómago que ni comer le había permitido.

No cesaba de preguntarse qué demonios hacia ahí. Aun más preocupante ¿por qué comenzaba a sentirse aterradoramente cómodo entre ellos? Él no era la clase de persona que le gustase sociabilizar y mezclarse con humanos, era más de relacionarse con cosas, como sus elementos de costura, los libros o la doctrina Quincy.

Por más que se esforzaba, no hallaba una respuesta convincente.

Ese día de campo marcó un antes y un después en la familia Kurosaki, un acontecimiento fortuito, irremediable y que era motivo de alegría; no obstante para el padre no podía significar más que problemas, vejez y esa sensación que lo acosaba muchas veces al comprender cuánto necesitaba a Masaki, a la madre de sus hijos.

Quizás fue eso lo que lo motivó a estar de nuevo frente a la puerta de Ishida en su día franco, aún sabiendo que éste se encabronaría por aparecerse sin avisar, y es que verdad les aterraba no saber controlarse estando tan solos, pero es que sencillamente había querido salir a caminar para pensar y distenderse sin tener en mente esa visita; sus pies lo habían llevado sólo al destino en concreto.

A su destino… porque para él Ryuuken simbolizaba eso, la palabra " _destino_ ".

Ishida se guardó su queja y la sarta de insultos que pensaba dedicarle al ver ese gesto en el rostro del barbudo. No estaba serio, para nada (portaba una sonrisa) mas era el brillo de sus ojos lo que lo llevó a aplacarse. Creyó que algo grave había pasado y sólo necesitó preguntar "¿ _qué pasa?_ " para que el otro diera un paso dentro de su casa sin importarles la consecuencia del acto en sí, de lo que significaba, dada la situación, tener tanta intimidad para los dos.

Uryuu, al ver desde la esquina al señor Kurosaki en la puerta de la casa de su padre, dio la media vuelta y se mandó a mudar; y estaba seguro de que era él. Por fortuna no lo habían divisado o hubiera sido una situación sumamente incómoda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Advertencia : pseudo lemon al final del capítulo._

Iba a echarlo "educadamente", al menos eso fue lo que pensó alrededor de cincuenta veces en veinticinco segundos, pero el semblante que portaba el barbudo se lo impidió, eso o que en verdad se moría por tener un poco de compañía.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Kurosaki?

—Es la única que tengo, perdón. —No podía evitar bromear, sobre todo en situaciones tensas.

—¿Has venido a hacer sociales? Porque mira que yo mañana tengo que levantarme temprano. —Ahí está, se sentía conforme consigo mismo: su cuota de rechazo hacia el shinigami estaba saldada y no había sido por demás brusco.

—¿Sociales contigo? Tengo diálogos más agradables con el cartero. —Elevó una ceja y luego rió para demostrarle al otro que de nuevo se encontraba bromeando.

Visto y considerando que tenían para largo con un taciturno Isshin, lo mejor era algo para mantenerlo despierto y atento.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Por favor… pero-

—Ya sé —se ofendió—, no lo voy a hervir.

El hombre de cabello negro seguía portando esa extraña sonrisa que Ishida no lograba adivinar, es decir conocía todas sus sonrisas, la que plasmaba cuando se sentía incómodo, cuando hacía un chiste, cuando estaba con sus hijos… todas eran distintas a su manera, pero "esa" puntual no recordaba haberla visto, o quizás sí, pero no lo suficiente para lograr encasillarla con éxito.

—Fuimos de campo… el domingo pasado.

—Lo sé —se guardó el dato del informante por parecerle obvio.

—¿Uryuu te contó?

—Y no entiendo cuál es tu fin, Kurosaki. —Pero sentía que no era momento para reprocharle el detalle.

—¿Mi fin? Ninguno —encontró insultante esa acotación—; Uryuu es un buen chico, es agradable, las niñas lo quieren… y es mi sobrino, por mucho que te pese. ¿Qué tiene entonces de malo llevarlo con nosotros?

—Agradecería, nada más, que me avises de esas cosas —no estaba de ánimos para discutir al respecto—, dada la situación por lo menos.

—Está bien la próxima vez le diré a Uryuu: " _Pregúntale a tu papá si te deja ir_ ". Vamos, Ishida… es un adulto casi.

—No exijo que me pidan permiso, sólo que me informes de lo que hacen. Es mi hijo, a fin de cuentas.

—No te preocupes —adivinó los temores del otro—, no soy tan imprudente e irresponsable como para decirle algo que nos corresponde decirlo a los dos. —Ryuuken suspiró, dio la vuelta tratando de ignorarlo y comenzar a preparar el café para él—. Al regreso de ese día —sus palabras consiguieron que el Quincy le prestara atención—, a la noche… —Y la manera en pronunciar cada palabra lo alarmó.

Sí, el shinigami no era de ponerse así de serio y misterioso, pero portaba aún una sonrisa, nostálgica tal vez.

—Ya, Kurosaki… me estás desesperando. ¿Pasó algo grave?

—Nada malo —meditó sus palabras reconfortándose con ellas puesto que era verdad: nada malo había ocurrido, al contrario—, es que… bueno —sonrió con más amplitud—, Karin se hizo "señorita". Tuvo su primer periodo menstrual —aclaró por si el otro no lo había comprendido.

—Entendí a la primera —reveló con tedio para luego aplacarse, notaba lo mucho que le costaba a Isshin hablar del tema—. Entonces, es algo para festejar, digo…

—No, desde ya… Lo sé —exclamó con brío—. Es que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesito a Masaki —reparó en lo que estaba diciendo—; es decir, siempre lo supe, pero no a tal escala.

—No puedo ponerme mucho en tu lugar, afortunadamente tuve un hijo varón, pero creo entenderte un poco. —¿Lo estaba consolando?—. Lo importante es que ella comprenda lo que todo eso implica: que ya es casi una mujer, que debe cuidarse, que a partir de ahora su cuerpo podrá albergar una vida.

—¡Dios santo, Ryuuken, ¿quieres matarme?!

—¡Ya gordo, no te comportes como uno de esos padres que llegan al consultorio con su hija embarazada de nueve meses y con cara de " _no sé cómo pasó_ "!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Tenía razón, si quería evitar "accidentes", mala información o errores de cálculos, lo mejor en esos casos era hablar con franqueza, ¿y qué mejor que un doctor para aclarar las dudas al respecto?

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Trece… cumplió éste año.

—Está bien, ¿cuándo creías que iba a pasar?

—Pues… ¿a los cuarenta? —Se rascó la barbilla volviendo a carcajear.

—¿Y Yuzu?

—No, ella tiene una maduración más tardía. Karin es más… madura, en todo sentido. —Rememoró el otro día, luego de esa jornada de campo—. De hecho me obligó a comprarle su primer sostén.

—Y claro, hombre…

—Pero igual no tiene nada. —Dibujó unos pechos imaginarios.

—No importa, es lógico que comience a sentirse avergonzada o extrañada con su cuerpo. Ve que las otras chicas de su edad usan y ella se debe sentir rara sin nada.

—Bien, lo entiendo.

—¿Hablaste con ella del tema? ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Pues… —otra vez esa circunspección poco usual— por suerte ella se lo tomó con más naturalidad que yo…

—Porque ES algo natural —reprochó.

—Se las arregló bastante bien sola.

—¿Qué hablaste con ella?

—Pues… —le dio vergüenza confesarlo— en realidad Ichigo se hizo cargo.

—Eres un fracaso de padre, ¿sabías?

—¡Gracias! ¡Todo un amigo! ¡Vengo aquí a buscar confort y así me tratas!

Contrario a lo esperado, Ryuuken rió con delicadeza, gesto que logró absorber al shinigami. Se quedó prendido de ese rostro, surcado por el paso del tiempo, pero incapaz de perder esa belleza natural.

—¿Qué miras tanto? —sonó como un adolescente que busca pelea en la escuela—. ¿Y qué le dijo tu hijo?

—Pues, yo estaba afuera del baño, él adentro… ¡fui a comprarle los apósitos! —se defendió, tratando de demostrar que algo había hecho por su hija—. Leímos como era, pero Karin se adelantó diciendo que ya sabía cómo usarlos, que había _practicado._

En su momento le sorprendió, es decir, que su hija estuviera tan atenta al detalle de que estaba creciendo, que lo inevitable era justamente eso: inevitable y que lo mejor era estar preparada. Mucho más sensata, incluso, que su propio padre.

—Pero ¿hablaron sobre el ciclo menstrual, embarazo, relaciones, etc.?

—¿No es muy pronto para eso?

—Kurosaki —deletreó las sílabas del apellido casi entre dientes—. Desde el momento en que una niña se hace mujer hay que informarle —de hecho era de pensar que incluso antes, en cuanto un niño comienza a hacer preguntas, puesto que si las hace es porque ya se encuentra preparado para saber la justa respuesta, sin información de más o de menos.

—Bueno, yo le dije que esto iba a pasarle una vez cada veintiocho días —continuó—, claro que me cerró la boca, _ya lo sabía._ —Arguyó que lo había leído en un libro o una amiga se lo debió haber dicho.

—¿Ichigo que le dijo?

—Que se cuidase de los chicos, que si alguno le molestaba que se lo dijera, que él personalmente iría a ponerlo en su lugar. —Sonrió enternecido—. Después la dejamos sola en el baño por pedido _amable_ y expreso de ella —resaltó la palabra _amable_ dando a entender todo lo contrario—. Estaba rara —se le iluminó el rostro—; no sé si es que yo la veía distinta, pero estaba rara…

—Tienes que hablar mejor con ella, cielo santo…

 _En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo_ , dice un dicho.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí.

—Ah, y yo tengo tanta experiencia hablando con mis hijas mujeres al respecto. A las diez les enseñé yo a ponerse un tampón.

—¡No me digas que tienes más hijos desperdigados por el mundo! —Quiso pagarle la burla con otra.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? —Lo adivinó en las pupilas del otro—. No estarás esperando a que yo…

—No, Dios… no —negó Isshin—. Soy consciente de que corresponde que yo, no sólo como profesional, como padre, sea quien le hable de esas cosas…

—Si sigues llamando al periodo de la vida que se llama pubertad "cosas" lamento decirte, "amigo", que estás en un problema.

—Ok, me cuesta… lo sé. Es que ella tampoco es Yuzu, es decir… me va a ladrar cuando le salga con algo así…

—¿Algo así? —Frunció la frente, luego se acercó dándole la taza y sentándose frente a él—. Y sigues hablando de ello de esa forma.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Entiéndeme —rió, comenzaba a sentirse por demás estúpido, sabía que su postura era ridícula en una persona de su edad, pero resultaba ser más fuerte que él.

Si era por Isshin, a Karin la encerraba hasta sus… dieciocho años más o menos, sin embargo era consciente de que no era legal ni sano hacer eso.

—Te entiendo —confortó el Quincy, y se rascó un brazo antes de soltar incómodo lo que pensaba decir—, si quieres —se ajustó los lentes apoyando el dedo en su puente—, puedes llevarla al hospital y…

—¿Podríamos hablarle los dos? —Los ojos de Isshin recuperaron su tradicional brillo especial, rebosante de esperanza y felicidad.

—Pareces un niño que necesita que un adulto hable con sus padres sobre una travesura —negó con la cabeza—, y aunque suene raro: me sorprende de ti.

—Entonces, ¿mañana? —ignoró el reto— ¿podemos ir?

—Cuando quieran, ya sabes dónde estoy.

—No sabes cuánto me alivia —lanzó un suspiro exagerado— que tu lo propongas y no haya sido yo el que lo hiciera.

—Maldito bastardo, a eso has venido. —La carcajada se lo confirmó.

—Es que no quiero que de esas cosas… digo, de la pubertad y todo el asunto lo hable con un desconocido. Quiero ser yo, o tú en su defecto. —Eso le resultó cálido a Ryuuken, que le estuviera cediendo un lugar que, era indudable, significaba mucho para Isshin—. Lo que sí, te aviso: ella es difícil —aclaró el shinigami con efusividad.

—Tranquilo, los pacientes "difíciles" son mi especialidad.

—¡Jo! —Dio un sorbo a su café, era notable el cambio de emoción, ya no portaba ese agobio patente ni esa mirada perdida.

La infusión, por más que intentó retrasar esa eventualidad, se terminó, pero no tenía ganas de partir. Ryuuken observó el reloj de pared, ya faltaba poco para la hora de la cena por ende se preguntó cuánto tiempo más estaría allí.

—Tus hijos… —murmuró hablando cual cacique indio—. La hora de la cena —señaló el reloj.

—Bueno, no me eches —le dedicó una mirada de falso disgusto—. Las chicas están en la casa de una compañera, no se quedarán a dormir, pero sí a cenar… e Ichigo es adulto, sabrá arreglárselas solo.

—Eso significa —casi canturreó— que tendré que soportarte un rato más.

—Qué malo eres.

Notó que a diferencia de muchas otras veces las acotaciones hirientes de Ishida eran parte del "protocolo", de su trato, de la extraña forma que tenían para comunicarse entre ellos, tan exclusiva, pero en el fondo ya no las sentía como antaño: dolorosas, punzantes, cargadas de verdadero rencor y desprecio.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Kurosaki?

—Oh, eso sonó… —sonrió de medio lado— provocativo. —Los ojos cerrados del Quincy y su exhalación que intentaban revelar fastidio no lograron otra cosa más que arrancarle una renovada carcajada—. Quiero una cena romántica, contigo —el shinigami lo miró fijo, atrapándolo—, en tu casa. Invítame.

—Estás en mi casa —ironizó, pero luego al ver que su compañero de armas, como siempre, iba a acotar algo para desencajarlo, agregó con rapidez—: ¿para qué quieres que te invite a cenar? El que cocina bien es Uryuu, ¿de quién crees que aprendió? De mi seguro que no.

—Lo sé. —Parecía que los dos habían traído a su memoria los vagos recuerdos del tiempo pasado, de las vanos intentos de Ryuuken por cocinar algo comestible cuando los dos se quedaban solos en la casa. No sabían quién cocinaba peor, y parecía ser que ambos competían para superarse en ese terreno—. Vamos, ¿no quieres estar conmigo? Yo me muero de ganas por estar contigo en una cama.

—Por Dios Kurosaki, que poco tacto tienes para decir esas cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Me he insinuado mal? —No pudo evitar reír, en gran parte por los nervios que el atípico escenario le causaba: ya no recordaba la última vez que le había avanzado a una persona, fuera esta del género femenino o masculino—. ¿Eres de los que prefieren la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosa, una serenata, velas? ¿Una confesión al estilo: me gustaría conocerte más a fondo?

Esta vez su carcajada sí nació desde lo más profundo, sobre todo al ver la expresión en el gesto de Ryuuken, mitad ira y mitad estupefacción.

—Claro que no, estúpido —sin embargo, contrario a la postura que quiso adoptar, el tampoco pudo evitar reír. Tal vez por los mismos motivos que Isshin: Nervios. Tampoco conseguía traer a su memoria la última vez que flirteó con alguien—; pero trata de ser menos directo…

—Oh… creí que éramos adultos y que teníamos la suficiente confianza como para hablar del tema sin pudores.

—Desde ya que podemos hablar del tema, pero por ser la primera vez me gustaría que no fuera cual cita con el doctor. Sorpréndeme, el factor sorpresa me excita, que me digas de antemano lo que vas a hacer le quita toda la emoción. —Se encontraba, muy a su pesar, coqueteando con él.

—¿Nunca estuviste con un hombre? ¿Es eso?

—¿Para qué me preguntas? Si lo sabes —ahora, esos nervios, lo hacían comportarse como un adolescente, incluso sentir esas mismas cosquillas en el vientre que ya había olvidado cómo eran—. Hace más de veinte años me hiciste la misma pregunta y sabes que nunca estuve con uno.

—¡Hombre! ¡Justamente por eso! Han pasado más de veinte años, yo qué sé lo que hiciste en ese tiempo.

—Pues, la verdad —observó hacia arriba, deliberando al respecto— si he tenido sexo al menos dos o tres veces en todas esas décadas, creo que miento.

—Qué triste.

—¿Y tú? —retrucó, un poco irritado por la acotación.

—Naaa… Mi libido se fue al piso. Hasta que te volví a ver, después te dediqué unas cuantas.

—Qué cerdo.

De pronto el nombre de Masaki golpeó la mente del Quincy, éste sabía que ella representaba mucho en la vida de Isshin, lo supo el mismo día que se enteró del fallecimiento de la misma. El encuentro con Isshin, en ese momento, le demostró cuanto había madurado el joven que él en una época conoció. La amó, y esa palabra se clavó fuerte en su alma. Pero era tiempo pasado. ¿Lo era?

La soledad que habían sentido cada uno en su tiempo no hizo más que fortalecer ese vínculo que con tanto ahínco habían tratado de quebrar. Por más intentos de mantenerse alejados, por más peleas y distanciamientos, allí estaban.

Ni casarse, ni tener hijos, ni ser cuñados había podido evitar que los dos se encontrasen en esa cocina, confesándose sus temores y sentimientos más recónditos, anhelándose mutuamente, sin poder quitar del todo lo vivido.

¿Cómo hacerlo? No resultaba fácil apartar, hacer a un lado, el dolor, las palabras, las peleas y la distancia. Algo, y quizás todo eso, les impedía arrojarse a los brazos del ser que, por mucho les pesara, amaban.

—¿Podríamos hablar en serio ahora? —solicitó Ryuuken.

—Yo estaba hablando muy enserio. Para mí ES un tema serio.

—Que pase algo entre nosotros no hará más que complicar las cosas. —Había logrado sacarse eso de encima. Negó con la cabeza, introspectivo.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé consciente, Kurosaki —reprendió—; hay asuntos más importantes por atender, ya te lo dije: Bastante sorpresa será para Ichigo y Uryuu enterarse de que son primos como para encima agregarle el condimento extra de enterarse que sus padres… están enrollados. Sería raro, muy enfermizo.

—Vaya, ¿de veras crees eso?

Ryuuken reculó, mostró una expresión que el otro jamás o pocas veces había vislumbrado, como de arrepentimiento o vergüenza.

—No precisamente, pero convengamos que es raro… —intentó mencionar el tema que más le preocupaba sin ser descortés con los sentimientos del shinigami— ¿Has pensando cómo se lo tomarán tus hijos? ¿Sobre todo Ichigo? Ellos… querían mucho a Masaki. Tú también —finalizó con tanta energía que le dio la pauta a Kurosaki de cuanto le mellaba ese detalle.

—Por empezar, no voy a ir corriendo a contarles. Tiempo al tiempo. —Isshin no pensaba pedirle que salieran en secreto, ni tampoco estaba en los planes de Ryuuken proponerlo. La realidad era que no debían ceder a sus instintos, lo demás era intrascendente, es decir, si dejaban que algo pasara entre ellos ya no habría marcha atrás. Ambos lo comprendían así—. Y sobre Masaki… —Lo miró de reojo, percibiendo como Ishida se encogía metafóricamente ante ese nombre—. Te lo dije en su momento cuando ella falleció: La amaba, porque era la madre de mis hijos. Y sí, de esa forma la voy a seguir amando.

—No se trata de ti —se ajustó los lentes, una parte de él sí quería saber al respecto—, hablo de tus hijos.

—No tengo… —negó quedamente y varias veces— no tengo un argumento convincente, Ryuuken. Sé que es un gran embrollo, sé que es para peor, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Te deseo, te quiero. Lo he hecho por muchos años.

—No… —negó riendo de pura lástima— es un capricho. —Se puso de pie para ir en busca de su cigarrillo que esperaba por ser encendido en la mesada de la cocina—. Es que pretendes volver al antes, recuperar el tiempo perdido… pero lamentablemente es eso. —Abrió la ventana para que el humo no colmara el reducido espacio.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez tengas razón —admitió sin escrúpulos—. Tal vez esté arrepentido y quiera volver el tiempo atrás. Tal vez sea un capricho y en realidad tenga curiosidad de saber cómo hubiera sido todo si tú te quedabas a mi lado…

A Ishida esa sinceridad le dolió, pero era consciente de que no les servía de nada mentirse al respecto, y que a fin de cuentas los que peor podían salir perjudicados eran sus hijos y no sólo ellos dos.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? —Se rascó una mejilla, meditando con profundidad. El Quincy dio la vuelta exhalando una honda bocanada de humo—. Si no te tengo, nunca sabré qué es en verdad. Si no lo intento me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida —asintió convencido—. Y no quiero pasarme otros veinte años arrepintiéndome, Ryuuken.

—¿Sólo sexo? —¿En verdad pensaba ceder? Se hubiera suicidado con una flecha Quincy de ser posible.

—Sabes que no…

—Entonces… será mejor que te vayas, Isshin.

Adoraba cuando el otro utilizaba su nombre, le resultaba tan personal que no podía evitar querer abrazarlo o besarlo. Isshin se puso de pie, sabiendo de una manera muy clara que Ishida no quería que se fuera, eran sus ojos los que de nuevo le hablaban.

Tomó entre los dedos el cigarrillo que casi caía prendido en los labios entreabiertos de Ishida, lo apretó en la mano deshaciéndolo y luego la elevó para acariciarle la mejilla. Lo estaba doblegando, era consciente de ello, y no permitiría que la culpa los dominara. No.

Besó su boca sintiendo el gusto inconfundible del tabaco, amando el mismo por todo lo que ello implicaba: que los labios de Ryuuken eran suyos, al menos los segundos que durase el beso, tan intenso que Ishida tuvo que aferrarse de la mesada para no sucumbir.

—Besas bien. —El shinigami había querido decírselo desde el primer beso.

El otro no le respondió, lo tomó de la nuca y volvió a clamar por esa lengua que despertaba sus más bajos instintos, sus sentimientos más dormidos y enterrados. Ambos sabían lo peligroso que resultaba tanta pasión mezclada con tantos sentimientos de afecto mutuo, pero ya… entendían al mismo tiempo que impedirlo sería imposible. Lo habían querido hacer durante tantos años, ¿qué les hacía pensar que ganarían la batalla alguna vez?

—Te odiaré el resto de mi vida por esto —manifestó Ishida soltando la mano que había aferrado con energía, permitiéndole al otro con ese permiso implícito que le desabrochara la camisa blanca.

—He querido verte desnude desde… no sé… ya perdí la cuenta.

—No creo que me vea igual que entonces.

—Para mi te ves más hermoso —confesó—; cada año te vuelves más irresistible —le susurró en el oído bajando con lentitud a través del níveo cuello, ya sus dedos se encontraban acariciando el pecho lampiño del Quincy.

La sorpresa lo embargó cuando al contacto notó, por encima de la fina tela del pantalón, sus miembros erectos. Asombro y ansiedad; tanto tiempo de caricias reprimidas no debía ser nada bueno sospecharon. No querían ir tan deprisa, pero tampoco podían evitar comportarse como dos jóvenes que sólo pretendían ir al punto.

—Espera un poco, ¿me lo harás en la cocina? —Pese a su pedido Isshin, de igual modo, le bajó los pantalones quitándoselos.

—Primero aquí, después puede ser en el baño, si gustas. La sala también, no pienso dejarla inmaculada —sonrió, no estaba seguro de poder con un segundo round, pero le agradó aterrarlo al otro con su propuesta.

—Esto es injusto —espetó, porque él se encontraba prácticamente desnudo con sólo un bóxer negro puesto y el otro aún vestido: le quitó con premura la camiseta amarilla -y espantosa- que vestía para luego entretenerse con el pantalón.

—¿Has visto? Sí que eres de los romanticones —bromeó dejándose hacer, sintió una mano acariciándole el miembro y silenció de golpe, guardándose todos sus chistes.

—Cállate. —Plegó la frente, detalle que le llevó a percatarse que seguía con los lentes puestos.

Isshin se los quitó besando más tarde sus parpados con tanta ternura que toda la libido del inicio cedió dando lugar al cariño. Ishida se aferró a su espalda buscando un abrazo cálido y reconfortante que el otro le obsequió. Se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos, con la ropa interior puesta y los pantalones en el suelo, meditando al respecto.

—Ey —lo llamó Isshin, pasado un tiempo que podría considerarse "tolerable"—. ¿Estás bien? —Trató de descubrirle el rostro viendo un asomo o "intento" de lágrima en esos ojos que tanto veneraba.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté, Kurosaki? —Fue sincero— Nunca me sentí más aterrado, más estúpido, más confundido y nervioso que en toda mi vida. Te juro que esto ha superado mis expectativas.

—Ya, tranquilo… estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Y no se refería al hecho de que estaban parcialmente desnudos, ni a que ambos habían dejado pasar muchos años sin tener un contacto del tipo sexual. No se trataban de esas dudas o temores, sino del hecho irrefutable de percibir que no podrían manejar la situación, que esta ya se les había escapado de las manos.

—¿Qué pasará? —caviló Ishida en un susurro, hundiendo otra vez el rostro en el pecho velludo del otro hombre.

—Te amaré, hasta el último día de mi vida —respondió. Luego de decir aquello sintió unos suaves y repetidos besos en el pecho, recorrido que siguió camino escalando por la barbilla hasta llegar a los labios.

Era increíble la capacidad de brindar ternura que poseía ese Quincy huraño.

—Ya, no tenemos veinte años, Kurosaki… —censuró distanciándose de su boca—. No vengas con esas frases armadas.

—Eres cruel. —La mirada adusta le indicaba al otro que la había embarrado—. Estoy siendo sincero, aunque suene exagerado y melodramático, como tú dices…

—Lo siento, es que…

—Es que nada —tomó distancia, deshaciendo el abrazo—. Lo que tú necesitas es un baño.

—¿Eh?

—Un baño —repitió y lo tomó de un brazo para arrastrarlo al mismo.

Ishida presenció, sin ánimos de inmiscuirse, como su compañero llenaba la tina con agua tibia, más tarde dio la vuelta y agachándose terminó de desvestirlo, como si fuera un niño al que necesitan que lo bañen. Lo observó descaradamente, tan descaradamente que Ishida se vio obligado a decir:

—Deja de mirarme tanto, carajo.

—Pero ¿qué quieres que haga? —obvió— Como para no verte, mírate. ¡Estás para comerte con la mano!

—Que estúpido —susurró metiéndose dentro de la bañera, sentándose en ella y encogiendo las piernas. Un largo bostezo arrastró a Isshin a reparar en el pormenor.

—Estás cansado.

—De ti —agregó el Quincy cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación del agua en la piel y de las manos del shinigami lavando su espalda.

—Será mejor que me vaya y te deje dormir —dijo y el otro abrió los ojos como si un ruido fuerte hubiera llegado a sus oídos despertándolo de un vago sueño. ¿Cómo decirle que no quería estar solo? Al menos esa noche. ¿Cómo decirle que pretendía tenerlo a su lado? Así sólo durmiesen. Silenció, por no encontrar la forma adecuada de expresarse, tal como solía sucederle—. Aunque si quieres… —se vio obligado a proponerlo él—. No creo que pueda quedarme a dormir sin inventarle una buena excusa a los chicos, pero… podría quedarme un rato a tu lado hasta que te duermas.

—Aún no cenamos —recordó—, ¿quieres que pida pizza? Ya es tarde para cocinar. —Y no tenía ganas.

—Genial, pizza… A Yuzu no le gusta la comida chatarra.

—Ven. —Le había supuesto un esfuerzo sobre humano musitar esa escueta orden.

—¿Qué?

—Que vengas. —Lo tomó de un brazo e intentó jalarlo dentro de la tina.

El ex-capitán se desprendió de su bóxer con tanta velocidad y como un adolescente hormonal que Ishida no pudo más que reír mordiéndose los labios de pura y autentica incredulidad. Sin dudas algunas personas no florecían nunca en algunos terrenos.

No necesitaron ni "presentación", apenas Isshin se recostó sobre el Quincy y éste abrió las piernas para cederle lugar en sitio tan incómodo como lo es una bañera, que una cosa llevó a la otra. La mano de Ryuuken se posó sobre la nuca del shinigami dándole el permiso que necesitaba para relajar el cuerpo.

La posición en la reducida tina no les daba mucho margen, sin poder ni querer evitarlo Isshin quedó entre las piernas del Quincy, en un contacto tan directo que de inmediato sintieron que había un sólo camino por delante.

Besó los labios, entrelazando los dedos en su blanca y exótica cabellera, hundiéndose tan lentamente que Ryuuken no advirtió el momento puntual en el que le permitió tan íntimo contacto. Y es que el miembro del barbudo se encontraba en la peor posición y en el peor momento.

O mejor es decir: " _en la mejor posición y en el mejor momento_ ".

Sin lubricante no sería una tarea agradable, pero se habían tomado tanto tiempo para llegar a ese punto que tomarse unos minutos para realizar tan esencial acto no suponía en lo absoluto nada.

La penetración fue tan suave que por la temperatura helada del agua al finalizar supusieron que habían estado mucho tiempo en aquella ardua labor.

Fue contrario a lo que imaginaron en un inicio; si bien era indudable que fogosidad existía entre ellos, fue como si en verdad necesitaran más la cuota de cariño que de sexo por el simple hecho de ser eso.

Isshin besó al Quincy sin misericordia, en los labios, en las mejillas, en el pecho, en el cuello… todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, sin dejar de realizar ese esfuerzo particular, empujando con la cadera, enterrándose cada vez más de manera imperceptible (o no tanto) en el interior de Ryuuken.

Si sintió dolor, no le importó, o bien lo olvidó enseguida al descubrir que su propia pasión comenzaba a ser desbordante: Abrazó con las piernas la parte baja de la espalda del shinigami demostrándole a éste que la flexibilidad podía no perderse con los años.

Le sonrió pícaro, para luego aferrarlo por la cintura y halarlo con fuerza, logrando así penetrarlo de una manera tan intensa que Ishida lanzó un gemido mezcla de queja y placer.

—Animal —murmuró el Quincy y fue lo que necesitaron para perderse.

El acto en sí duró segundos, pero vaya, fueron los segundos más intentos y deliciosos de toda su vida, o al menos así lo apreciaron. Escuchar el gemido del otro en su oído y sentir, en uno, las embestidas, y en el otro, la estreches, fue una tortura deliciosa.

¿Qué pensarían sus esposas si los vieran así?

Intentaron alejar esos fantasmas de su mente, concentrarse en lo que estaban haciendo, repitiéndose mentalmente cual mantra: _Está bien, esto está bien_.

El agua se tiñó apenas, entremezclada con el semen de ambos. Para ser la primera vez, analizó Isshin, había estado bien.

—¿Te gustó? —consultó acariciando con los labios la frente de su amante.

—Si no me hubiera gustado ya estarías en tu casa, Kurosaki —lo abrazó, posesivo—. Fue… doloroso, raro por momentos, y muy excitante.

—Para ser tu primera vez con un hombre, muy bien.

—¿Y tú que sabes? Acaso ¿estuviste con uno antes?

—Je —lo miró con dulzura—. ¿Te pone celoso suponerlo?

—Sabes que no, idiota. —Le golpeó apenas el hombro con un puño.

—Pues no… no al menos de manera tan… —¿cómo decirlo?— íntima y directa.

—Entonces no hables como si tuvieras más experiencia en el tema.

—Te pones malo post coito. —Intentó salir del lugar sin causarle dolor al Quincy con la retirada, pero no lo logró—. Lo siento —acabó por decir.

—Ahora sí tengo hambre. —Lo vio desde la tina secarse con una toalla.

—Primero, sal del agua que está helada —apuntó— y ven conmigo. —El signo de pregunta simbólico en el rostro de Ryuuken le llevó a aclararse—: Tenemos toda la noche por delante y quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo.

No es que no le hubiera gustado ir tan rápido, pero NECESITABA estar toda una noche con Ishida.

—Degenerado, mañana tengo que trabajar y tú tienes que ir a tu casa a rendirle cuentas a tus hijos.

—Alguna excusa se me ocurrirá.

—No seas irresponsable —solicitó quitando el tapón de la bañera con el pie—. Podemos estar juntos otro día.

—No —negó rotundo—, porque otro día " _María Antonieta Enriqueta Ishida_ " me va a decir que no quiere porque su padre se lo prohíbe, que nuestro amor es imposible, que me olvide de… —Pero silenció de manera repentina al recibir en medio de su rostro el envase de shampoo.

—Infeliz. —Se puso de pie haciendo que una ligera catarata de agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo y profanado—; si ya cedí no tengo mucho más por perder.

—Es cierto, tu virginidad ya la… —En esa ocasión lo que le calló fue la toalla que Ryuuken había tomado para secarse, arrojada sobre su cabeza.

Cuando intentó dar unos pasos se preguntó como pretendía ese cerdo sexopata tomarlo de nuevo si a duras penas podía caminar; pero maldición, era conocedor de que no necesitaba precisamente de esa parte de su cuerpo para ser feliz sexualmente.

Todo le resultaba apasionante, nuevo, embriagador… quería, le urgía estar con Isshin, llenar ese hueco en su gran cama de dos plazas, sentir su ardor. Pero ni muerto se lo diría expresamente, no haría más que inflarle el ego.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de todo la excusa de Isshin no pudo ser más patética: Llamó a Ichigo diciéndole que había ido a la ciudad vecina por un paciente ambulatorio, que se le había hecho largo y tarde el asunto porque al final tuvieron que internarlo, y que al no tener transporte nocturno que lo llevara de regreso se quedaría esa noche en un hotel.

Su hijo, con sabiduría, le aconsejó tomarse un taxi y hasta se ofreció en ir a buscarlo con uno. Ahí fue donde el pretexto de Isshin no fue más que "patético" porque titubeó al buscar una salida convincente.

—No hace falta, además estoy muy cansado y ya pagué la noche en el hotel así que me quedo. Mañana a primera hora estaré en casa. ¿Las niñas ya llegaron?

— _Sí, ya están acostadas_.

—Bien, cierra todo con llave, hijo… no olvides la puerta de la clínica.

— _Lo sé, no soy un niño_.

Cuando cortó la comunicación, Ishida no pudo evitar preguntar con un tinte de burla en la voz:

—¿No te da vergüenza mentirles así, tan descaradamente, a tus hijos?

Y todo para estar con un hombre. Isshin intentó reír, pero no pudo, hubo mucho de verdad en esas palabras, quizás el saber que era cierto, que estaba mintiendo, que no debería… y que si pretendía seguir adelante con esa locura que se llamaba "Ryuuken Ishida" debería seguir mintiéndoles.

¿Por cuánto tiempo?

¿Toda la vida?

¿Lo resistiría?

Peor aún, ¿Ryuuken lo resistiría? De igual modo Isshin tampoco estaba exento de ello, en más de una ocasión el Quincy se vio obligado a mentirle a su hijo.

 

**(...)**

 

El habitual silencio de su compañero nunca había logrado ponerlo más nervioso. El chico de cabello naranja chistó perdiendo la mirada en las nubes gruesas que opacaban al Astro Rey. Keigo que no paraba (no paraba) de hablar, Mizuiro preguntándole si se encontraba bien y Sado mirándolo...

Le resultó intolerable, no veía la hora de volver a casa. El timbre sonó obligándoles a marchar rumbo a clase, no sin antes frenar al Quincy de un brazo. Había querido preguntarle qué le pasaba, si es que le pasaba algo, porque para él era evidente que algo le pasaba. ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué era tan complicado Ishida Uryuu?! ¡¿Por qué le complicaba tanto la vida?!

—Ey…

—¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki? Suelta mi brazo que lo necesitaré en un futuro.

El otro obedeció, la mirada del Quincy no fue dura pese a que sus palabras intentaron sonar como tal.

—¿Vienes hoy? A casa, digo… —No le estaba preguntando lo que en verdad quería saber.

—Pues, creí que tú de ahora en más ayudarías a Karin con matemáticas.

—Sí, ya sé que dije eso —se rascó la espalda levantando apenas la camisa fuera del pantalón—; pero está nerviosa, más histérica que de costumbre, supongo que será el periodo. —Así como de muchas otras cuestiones concernientes a su familia, también estaba enterado de esa noticia, había sido de hecho quien le propuso a Isshin, viendo la dificultad que representaba para el adulto tratar ese tema, consultarle a su padre por algún profesional que supiera darle algunas charlas a Karin de educación sexual.

—¿Y? — Se acomodó las lentillas, otra vez sus palabras sonaban rígidas, pero no su predisposición.

—No tengo ganas de pelear con ella —los hombros bajaron desganados—, admitamos que se lleva mejor contigo que conmigo. —Ishida en cambio bajó la vista al suelo, había optado por hacerse a un lado, darle a Ichigo lo que estaba reclamando, su lugar de hermano; pero éste mismo se encontraba aceptando aquello con aparente resignación y no más enojo—. Mañana tiene el examen y está muy nerviosa, le ayudaría que vayas, créeme. —Kurosaki perdió otra vez la mirada, le había tocado aceptarlo, ¿qué más daba?— Si reprueba quizás tenga que repetir el año, se ha llevado muchas materias. —Grunció el ceño, Karin había sido siempre aplicada, bueno, algo dejada con el tema del fútbol ya que disfrutaba más estar al aire libre que encerrada en casa.

Lo cierto es que ya, a mitad de año, dicha actividad comenzó a deponerla, ya no jugaba tanto con la pelota, ya no se relacionaba tanto con chicos y más con las compañeras de su colegio. Era habitual, asimismo, que a veces se quedara durante todo un día en casa de alguna, pese a que papá no le gustaba.

Pero ese inicio de año había sido un desastre para ella, y quizás ese había sido el motivo que le llevó a dejar el deporte de lado, eso o que ya se sentía una mujer y prefería estar con sus amigas hablando de chicos, y no con chicos corriendo en un parque. No lo supo, pero especularlo le ponía los pelos de punta. Las cosas estaban cambiando de manera muy veloz sin darle tiempo para asimilarlo, ni una mera oportunidad.

—Pero… tú… —El Quincy no previó que era lo más idóneo para decir en ese instante, había entrevisto apenas los sentimientos confusos del shinigami.

—Si reprueba mañana me sentiré culpable. —Bajó la vista apenas para luego elevarla con una sonrisa lastimosa en los labios—. Me sentiré muy responsable de que por mi culpa ella desapruebe.

—Pues si lo hace, creo que será pura y exclusivamente de ella, en gran parte.

—No hablo de eso…

—Ya…

Había entendido. Kurosaki no podría evitar sentirse responsable, Ishida era un buen "maestro", Karin había sabido congeniar con él, respetarlo y no salirle con algún insulto, quizás por el significativo hecho de que no estaba ante Ichigo, (y siempre resulta mucho más fácil insultar a un hermano que a un desconocido). Si Karin reprobaba por culpa de sus celos de hermano, Ichigo jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

—A la salida voy para tu casa…

—¿Te espero? —Lo miró, sintiéndose anormal por siquiera preguntarlo en voz alta.

—Como quieras, Kurosaki; me da igual, sé llegar.

—Qué te parta un rayo en el camino —gruñó—, le diré a Yuzu que le ponga veneno a tu merienda.

Ishida lo ignoró, no le apetecía discutir con Ichigo, no al menos ese día. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el shinigami sustituto, sin duda su compañero estaba "raro", más que lo habitual. No es que Uryuu no fuera ya de por sí raro, lo había conocido de esa forma; pero el tiempo pasado a su lado, tan metido en su familia, lo llevó a conocerlo un poco mejor, a adivinar sus cambios de emociones, y algo le pasaba…

El asunto era cómo preguntarle. No porque le importase demostrarle al otro que estaba preocupado o que le interesaba su bienestar, no caía en esos tontos juegos, si a él le preocupaba alguien, le preocupaba y punto, la vergüenza la dejaba guardada en el cajón, sin embargo no podía dejar de lado que Ishida era alguien difícil con quien tratar. Sin embargo, a su vez, éste sólo necesitaba que Kurosaki se lo indagara, que se diera cuenta de que "algo" estaba pasando para así no sentirse tan comprometido y culpable de revelar toda esa maraña que venía arrastrando desde hacía días.

 

**(...)**

 

Karin se mostró muy alegre cuando vio a su "salvador"; tenía aún muchas dudas al respecto, en sí por todo lo que implicaba esa evaluación no porque no supiera los temas o no hubiera practicado lo suficiente.

Yuzu, con su amabilidad insistente, le preparó a Uryuu una rica merienda que Ichigo envidió profusamente, pero había aprendido con el tiempo a disimularlo mejor, no hasta que, después de despachar a la hermana mayor con unos cuantos ejercicios para entretenerse, se dedicó a confortar a la menor.

—Trae a Postaf así le tomamos medidas para hacerle ese vestido. —Ishida rió en su interior como un chiflado al imaginar la furia de Kon.

No obstante pasado unos cuantos minutos la niña volvió con un gesto desahuciado en el rostro: Otra vez Postaf había desaparecido, no lograba hallarla en ningún lado.

Y nunca lo iba a hacer porque dicho peluche se encontraba "vacacionando" (Léase: Urahara requirió de un servicio especial que sólo podía realizar Kaizou Konpaku) en la sociedad de almas, seguro que muy cómodo en el regazo de Rukia o entre los nobles atributos de Matsumoto (o debajo de sus pies -lo más probable-, pisoteado).

—No importa, igual tienes un vestido viejo de ella. —Otra vez, tuvo que hacer fuerza para no reírse. Se dedicaron miradas cómplices con el shinigami ante el mote de "ella"—. Trae esa prenda que de ahí partimos.

—¡Sí! —Se fue casi corriendo en busca de lo pedido.

—Si se hace modista será tu culpa, Ishida.

El detalle no podía causarle más regocijo al Quincy. Kurosaki se puso de pie para llevar las sobras de su propia merienda y dejar todo medianamente acomodado así se evitaba el regaño de Yuzu; parecía mentira como cada año se hacía más mandona, pero esa dulzura característica suya lograba que todo pedido fuera imposible de rechazar.

—Aquí está, gracias Uryuu-nii, he aprendido mucho en éste mes… —Una taza haciéndose añicos a sus espaldas y el mote nuevamente pronunciado de "nii" alertó al quincy que se venía un huracán, grado cinco y de color naranja—. ¿Ichi-nii? ¿Te lastimaste? —Yuzu se acercó con urgencia tratando de ayudarlo a juntar los pedazos de cerámica.

—Deja… —le exigió de malos modos—. No es nada, yo lo junto.

El trato hosco de su hermano le llevó a dar la vuelta y volver a la mesa, en donde Karin, más perceptiva, le dedicó una mirada de comprensión. Hubiera acotado algo para evitar semblante tan entristecido en la menor, pero supo que hacerlo arrastraría al mayor a un ataque de furia… tal vez; no pensaba averiguarlo de todos modos.

—Kurosaki —fue Ishida quien abrió la boca para sorpresa de las hermanas—; no la trates así, ella tan sólo quería…

—Tú no te metas —le gritó, tratando de contener el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él traduciéndose en un temblequeo de manos—. No te metas más, Ishida.

Karin no supo qué hacer, ahora miraba a su hermana y al joven que le daba clases. Ambos portaban ese rictus en el rostro.

—Ignórenlo, no tiene un bien día se ve. —No le importaba lo que su acotación causara; ya no.

Ichigo dio la vuelta secándose con tesón las manos, el pobre repasador se retorcía entre ellas; tenía muchas ganas de mandarlos a la mierda a los tres, pero no le nació; dedicándoles una mirada furibunda se perdió por las escaleras, lo que llevó al Quincy a ponerse de pie e ir detrás de él.

—Déjalo, Ishida… —Karin lo tomó de un brazo—. Es su problema. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Esas palabras le demostraron que la chica comprendía la situación mucho mejor de lo que alcanzó a especular. Se ajustó los lentes e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse correctamente.

—Lo sé, pero tengo que hablar con él.

Se fue detrás del shinigami sin tener en claro cómo hacerlo, es decir, cómo hablarle, siquiera cómo empezar un diálogo con él sin terminar a los golpes. Dado el porte del chico lo más prudente sería pegar la media vuelta y desaparecer de su rango visual.

Por fortuna la puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, símbolo de que tal vez Kurosaki quería dejarla así y dar lugar a una profunda conversación. Uryuu caminó con calma, adentrándose con precaución en los terrenos de un territorial Ichigo.

Lo vio de espaldas, "acomodando" de mala manera los libros desparramados sobre la cama y el escritorio, sin borrar ese pliegue en la frente y la cara de pocos amigos.

—No sé por qué pasa lo que pasa —dijo de la nada consiguiendo que un ensimismado shinigami reparase en él—. De verdad eres un idiota, Kurosaki.

—Gracias, era lo que necesitaba —ironizó. Se sentó en la cama. En verdad él tampoco tenía ánimos de pelea.

—Nunca quise ocupar ese lugar, ni tampoco busco quitártelo.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Buscó desentenderse; no pudo contemplarlo directamente, pero se aseguró de hacerle llegar una mirada asesina.

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo. —Se recargó contra la pared, tenían para largo si empezaban así. Luego dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

—No la cierres.

—No quiero que escuchen lo que tengo para decirte. —Eso logró serenar a un colérico Kurosaki, curioso se quedó esperando por las palabras del Quincy que parecían no llegar nunca—. Desconozco las razones, pero tu padre desde hace tiempo está raro conmigo. —Lo miró ¿hacía falta decirlo en voz alta?—: Es evidente que quiere que yo me integre a la familia.

—Es así con todos, no te creas más importante.

—Sé que tu papá es amable, lo sé… pero hay algo anómalo en todo. —Otra vez esa sensación de que Ishida tenía mucho por decirle embargó al otro, esperó sereno a que continuara—. Y eres un idiota si te sientes amenazado por mí.

—¡¿Por ti?! ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Ishida, ni en mil años…

—Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tu lugar de hermano nada ni nadie te lo quitará, nunca.

—¡LO SÉ! ¡MALDICIÓN! —La manera eufórica y frenética de expresarlo les dio la pauta de que era todo lo contrario.

—Por lo tanto, que te alteres con estos detalles no es más que patético.

—¿Quieres que te parta la cara de una trompada, Ishida? ¿Eso quieres? No me obligues. —Nunca le había dado un puñetazo, pero cielos, que hoy día le daba motivos.

—No te tengo miedo, antes de que tú te pongas de pie ya tendrás una flecha clavada en el trasero —la idea no era discutir, por eso guardó silencio unos segundos de manera prudencial y cuando se sintió preparado confesó—: ¿Sabes? Yo nunca tuve una familia. —Eso llevó a que Kurosaki posara una mirada distinta en la persona repelente que le resultaba ser Ishida. Una mirada no tanto de desagrado, ni de curiosidad, pero tampoco de lástima, quizás de simple empatía. Creía entender cómo se sentía—. No estoy acostumbrado a las cosas que hacen: Cenar juntos, ir de campo, festejar fechas… —El shinigami cortó el contacto visual para posar la mirada en el ropero, cavilando al respecto. Era cierto, Ishida prácticamente no tenía familia—. Por eso me costó mucho al principio, pero tu papá y tus hermanas me ganaron por cansancio. —Sonrió apenas, porque aquello era verdad ¿Cuántas veces quiso salir corriendo de ese círculo familiar para darse cuenta, muy tarde, de que era imposible?—. No sé, supongo que siempre te envidié.

—¿Envidia? ¿Tú?… —chistó. Eso había sido demasiado, que Ishida reconociera envidia, no… ¿dónde estaba Uryuu? ¿Quién era ese joven frente a él? ¿Cuándo se lo habían cambiado?

—Tienes lo que yo siempre quise... —¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil y doloroso hablar del asunto? Se sentó en el suelo a contados metros de su compañero—. ¿Te das cuenta?

—¿Qué?

—¿De lo que tienes, Kurosaki? —Vio que el otro parpadeaba, en un inicio aturdido, pero enseguida su semblante se mostró arrepentido.

—Sí, mi familia es genial —rió sin malicia—, muérete de envidia, Ishida.

—Y lo hago —acompañó apenas la sonrisa—, pero no entiendo por qué eres tan inseguro. Tus hermanas te adoran, eres Ichi-nii para ellas… Y tu padre…

—Ya, te dije que lo sé.

—Bueno, si lo sabes entonces tenlo presente antes de hacerle sentir tan mal a Yuzu.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Ichigo le sonrió de una manera muy particular, no podía dejar de lado que agradecía que Ishida estuviera allí, intentando tener un diálogo con él, tratando de hacerle ver ese detalle, que se preocupaba por Yuzu.

Era su hermana, y todo aquel que mostrase verdadero interés en algún integrante de su familia, verdadero interés y preocupación, tal como Uryuu le había demostrado, no podía más que ganarse su simpatía.

Sí, así fuera Ishida Uryuu.

Le tocó al shinigami hablar con franqueza.

—Tienes razón, iré a pedirle disculpas.

—Y si te molesta que me diga Uryu-nii, solo dímelo y le pediré que no me llame así. Si te molesta que las ayude, dímelo y no lo hago más. Si no quieres que vuelva…

—¡Ya! Cállate por Dios. —Se incorporó apenas, irguiendo la espalda—. Me da igual, Ishida; que estés o no estés, llamen como te llamen, no va a cambiar nada: Sigue siendo MI familia.

—Bien, es bueno que te enteres —ironizó curvando fugazmente las cejas.

—Ahora —había algo que lo dejó picando—, sobre eso de mi padre… —Y es que sentía que había mucho más atrás de lo profesado por su compañero.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Nada, que es cierto: Él es amable con todos mis amigos y compañeros, pero a Mizuiro que lo conoce de hace años jamás lo invitó a un día de campo. A Tatsuki sí, pero con ella es distinto.

—Ajá, yo también reparé en el detalle —se ajustó los lentes, no muy seguro de cómo continuar— y tengo mis conjeturas al respecto.

—¿Cuáles?

—No querrás escucharlo. —Llevó la espalda hacia atrás recargándose en la puerta del ropero.

—Si te pregunto es porque quiero, ¿no te parece?

—Es que… es una conjetura muy… excéntrica. —No supo cómo denominarlo; un gesto en sus labios de extrañeza lo llevó al otro a sonreír.

—Ishida, tú sabes algo… Suéltalo.

—Es que, son todas conjeturas.

—¡Eso ya lo dijiste! Cuéntamelas.

—Bueno —concedió, trayendo a la memoria los sucesos y acomodándolos de manera que quedaran cronológicamente ordenado en su cabeza—. ¿Te acuerdas del día que tu padre tuvo que atender a un paciente ambulatorio?

—Sí.

—¿No me dijiste en su momento que era raro?

—Claro, mi papá no atiende de manera ambulatoria; supone muchos gastos de viáticos y bastante ya tenemos atendiendo a algunos pacientes gratis como para…

—Ya —lo frenó, y su interlocutor lo perforó con la mirada. ¿Para qué le preguntaba si después lo mandaba a callar? Ichigo iba a reprochar esto, pero la pregunta siguiente de Uryuu lo descolocó—. ¿No te supo a excusa?

—Pues... —No lo había pensando. No alcanzó a terminar de formular la oración que el Quincy se le adelantó.

—Te lo diré: Esa noche iba para la casa de mi padre —se ahorró los motivos, como si fuera bochornoso ir a pedirle prestado dinero a un padre cuando todavía se es un estudiante de secundaria—, pero no llegué.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te raptaron en el camino? —Alterado, quizás por comprender que iban a revelarle algo que comenzaba a intuir, prefirió bromear—. ¡Ya sé! Se dieron cuenta de quién eras y te liberaron, porque no valía la pena, nadie pagaría el rescate.

—Estaba tu padre en la puerta. —El sabor de callarlo fue indescriptible, pero de inmediato se sintió mal por haber sido tan bestia.

—¿Mi papá? —Arqueó las cejas, sorprendido—. Bueno, quizás iba a pagarle los insumos, o hablarle de algo.

—Sí, bueno… pero fue la misma noche. Eso quiere decir que no estaba en otra ciudad y que podía haber regresado a tu casa. —Le dio unos segundos, minutos, horas, lo que el shinigami necesitara para asimilar lo que trataba de decirle. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza; se rehusaba a entender la indirecta tan directa del pelinegro—. El caso es que no importa —continuó Ishida—, no interesa que tu padre haya ido a visitar al mío. Es decir, no tiene nada de malo, ¿cierto? Pese a que nunca se llevaron del todo, hay cierta amistad.

—Cierto —asintió, comenzando a sentir paz en su interior—; claro, ellos se conocen desde hace años… tal vez tenían ganas de pasar un tiempo conversando. Me figuro eso porque los dos no tienen amigos, lo que se dice: gente con la cual salir a divertirse y entonces…

—¿Por qué lo ocultó? —Lo silenció de esa forma porque de otra tendría que golpearlo con un zapato.

—¿Eh?

—Si es perfectamente normal —agudizó—, si está bien, ¿por qué tu padre ocultó que estaba en la casa del mío? ¿Por qué no te dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué no te explicó en dónde estaba? —Era cierto, caviló el shinigami: no tenía nada de malo decir " _me quedo en la casa de un amigo a emborracharme y hablar de mujeres_ ". Él lo entendería muy bien, todos, cualquier ser humano—. ¿Por qué las personas mienten? —Ishida intentó ser sutil, por eso la pregunta retórica, una que Kurosaki tardó en responder.

—Pues… ¿por qué tienen algo que ocultar?

El Quincy asintió. Nuevos minutos de reflexión profunda. ¿Hacía falta ser más claro? Uryuu aguardó un tiempo prudencial para arremeter, pero Ichigo no le permitió, fue él quien abrió la boca.

—Es una locura... lo que estás planteando. No, mi viejo jamás… No.

—¿Por qué quiere integrarme tanto a tu familia?

—Porque está loco, qué sé yo… ya te dije, él es así, supongo que más viejo se pone más insoportable.

—¿Por qué te ocultó la verdad?

—Quizás no lo hizo, tal vez pasó por la casa de tu padre y después se fue a ver al paciente, ¿a qué hora lo viste en la puerta?

—¿Por qué se muestra tan raro? —ignoró la pregunta—. Tú me lo dijiste, que tu papá estaba raro y ¿sabes qué? —continuó más envalentonado, no podía permitir que no le creyese, que no viera la lógica de sus conjeturas— mi papá también se está comportando muy raro… MUY. Él no es un tipo que se sienta a preguntarme cómo estoy, qué hago, ni que trate de hablar conmigo sobre el pasado.

—No sé a qué va…

—Es que mi padre últimamente parece querer hacerme recordar lo "bueno" y "atento" que era conmigo antes de convertirse en el ogro amargo que es hoy en día. —Luego de cavilar al respecto se corrigió—: Está dejando de serlo, y eso me asusta. —Se incorporó para agregar casi eufórico—: ¡Hasta sonríe, Kurosaki! ¡Sonríe!

—Voy a terminar por pensar muy mal de tu padre.

—Dios santo, me pone histérico que esté así, tan raro. Como si estuviera... —No sabía qué calificativo darle o qué palabra se ajustaba mejor a la idea—. Como si buscara redimirse, pedir disculpas o enmendar algo… ¿entiendes?

—Tú miras muchas telenovelas, ¿verdad?

El zapato que había divisado minutos antes, y al cual ya le había adjudicado un uso, cumplió su función estampándose en la nariz del shinigami. Los quincys son buenos lanzadores, no era prudente dejarles objetos contundentes a mano que pudieran arrojar. La puntería era envidiable.

—Igual, Ishida… es muy descabellado lo que…

—Te lo diré más claro. —Ya está, pensó el Quincy, no tenía nada por perder, si no le creía lo mejor sería ser más gráfico—: Revisando las cosas de mi padre encontré una carta hecha añicos y reparada con cinta adhesiva. —Sí, los hijos revisan los cajones de sus padres y estos a su vez los de sus hijos. Es ley universal. Ichigo le prestó atención, para ver si podía convencerlo de lo que intentaba insinuar—. De parte de tu padre.

—¿Una carta?

—Estaba destrozada, apenas alcanzaba a leerse, tenía muchos años, el papel era amarillo y se encontraba en gran parte borroneado, sin dejar de lado el maltrato sufrido: cortado en finos pedacitos.

—Ya, tanto misterio me va a matar, ¿qué decía?

—Es que no alcancé a entenderla del todo, pero el nombre de tu padre estaba al pie… —Se acomodó las gafas, esta vez con motivo ya que por el brusco movimiento en busca de acomodarse en el suelo se salieron de lugar—. Decía algo así como que nunca antes había querido a alguien tanto como a él. —Estaba bien, cabía aceptar que "querer" era una palabra muy amplia; un cariño se le puede tener a un amigo, a un familiar, a una mascota, a una profesión o un hobby. Sin embargo esa clase de emociones no existían entre los Ishida y los Kurosaki; al menos solía ser así en un pasado no muy lejano—. Hablaba algo de las dudas… de tener dudas. Esa parte estaba con cinta y era ilegible, al igual que la palabra "hermanos". No sé, no importa.

—Sigue…

—Que no odiaba todo lo que él quería. —Al ver la extraña contemplación que le dedicó su compañero agregó—: No, yo tampoco entendí a qué iba eso…

—Bien, ¿algo más revelador? Recordemos que antes se conocían, según palabras de mi padre.

—Sí, pero decía que… no sé. —Suspiró—. Era como si tu papá le echara la culpa de destruir todo lo que habían impuesto con tanto ahínco: la distancia.

—Linda carta, ¿y así sacaste estas alocadas conjeturas?

—Déjame terminar. —Ahora era él quien arrugaba la frente de fastidio—. Por momentos tu padre era como muy agresivo, había escrito cosas como que "quería, que sí podía… " —Se trataba con sus propias palabras, era difícil traer textual la carta a su mente, mas el sentimiento de duda que lo embargó seguía siendo palpable — Que "le rompería la cabeza, de poder"

—Oh, qué carta más romántica —murmuró mordaz, pero su compañero lo ignoró para soltar todo de una.

—Que tenían mucho en común, que aunque se hubiera ido (no sé quién de los dos) —aclaró perdido en el detalle—, que aunque estuvieran cansados de la situación, los dos, cito textual: " _sabemos que no podemos evitarlo_ ". Y luego seguía otra vez con una parte borroneada.

—Ya, no me aclara nada eso. —Seguía escéptico.

—" _Pero te estimo tanto que, sé, será imposible quitarte de mi corazón_ ". —Se sintió estúpidamente reconfortado por lograr esa expresión en el rostro de Ichigo—. Esas no son cosas que se dicen entre amigos, mucho menos enemigos —completó.

—No es tan… —Se rascó la barbilla, sí: era extraño, ¿qué podía excusar para refutarlo?

—" _No quiero cambiarte, no quiero cambiar lo que pasó_ " —continuó citando el Quincy— y luego, la última parte que recuerdo decía: " _para odiar hay que querer primero_ ".

Kurosaki se echó hacia atrás para descansar la espalda contra el marco de la ventana, por su lado Uryuu se puso de pie, comenzaba a sentir las piernas adormecidas en esa posición. Aspiraba por un lugar más cómodo, pero no pensaba sentarse en la cama de Ichigo si éste no lo invitaba primero, así que se quedó de pie, con el hombro recargado en la puerta del ropero.

—Siéntate. —Lo invitó estirando la pierna para llegar a la silla del escritorio y acercársela. Eso hizo el Quincy sin quitar la mirada de la figura del otro. No se trataba de que Ichigo fuera lerdo para entenderlo, es que se rehusaba a creerlo—. Tu padre y el mío… ambos, han tenido sus esposas…

—Y sus hijos —agregó el Quincy interrumpiéndolo al entender hacia dónde apuntaba—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? La bisexualidad…

—Bueno, no mencionemos el tema, ¿quieres?

—Está bien, pero a lo que voy —prosiguió— es a que no quita que ellos tengan derecho a…

—Lo sé —frunció la frente—, maldición… pero es que no puedo creerlo del viejo, es…

—Ya, pero si llega a ser así, si ellos dos... —Hizo una pantomima con la mano emulando vergonzoso el número dos—. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué harás?

—¿Cómo que haré?

—Claro, has pensado en la posibilidad. ¿Qué postura tomarás?

—¿Y tú?

—Me da igual lo que haga mi padre —rió forzosamente—; no es mi asunto, por mi puede incluso hacerse el cambio de sexo si quiere—exageró, apabullándose de inmediato con la idea.

—Qué... asco, Ishida. —Le arrojó la almohada.

—Bueno, tendremos que ser más tolerante con la idea.

—¿Qué idea? ¡Tú idea! Estás loco… —agregó con brío.

Iba a acotar algo más, pero no pudo, lo que acababa de plantearle Uryuu resultaba descabellado, improbable, desquiciado… que sus padres, que ellos dos estuvieran enredados en una historia de ese calibre. No, creía conocerlo a Isshin y éste antepondría su familia. Suponía lo que implicaba tener un amorío de ese tipo, no lo veía yendo con las nenas a contarle sobre su nueva "mamá" con paquete.

 _Mamá_ …

Ichigo sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si éste hubiera dado un vuelco. ¿Se había olvidado de mamá? No descifró por qué, pero experimentó unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar que de inmediato suplió por un sentimiento de hondo escepticismo.

Era incapaz su padre de hacer algo así.

Más allá de su descreimiento Uryuu comprendió que ya había soltado la bomba, que comenzaba a prepararse para algo que resultaba ser evidente, que no tardaría en llegar tarde o temprano. Que Ichigo hiciera su catarsis desde ahora, que desahogara su bronca, para que no explotase enterándose de una manera poco convencional.

Para Uryuu era claro lo que pasaba y supo que para Kurosaki no era menos, pero si él prefería o le hacía bien negarlo, perfecto, que lo hiciera así y que lo confrontase poco a poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado poco más de un mes del incumplimiento de la promesa; por eso Ryuuken se encontraba allí, sin estar seguro, maldiciendo al shinigami y ese tonto capricho (así lo denominaba) que había logrado poner todo su universo de cabeza. La puerta de la clínica abriéndose lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, apagó el cigarrillo con premura aplastándolo bajo el pie.

—Hombre, ¿qué haces ahí? Entra, vas a enfermarte, con éste frío y tú vestido de traje nada más —dijo Isshin y el Quincy metió un pie dentro sintiendo de inmediato el calor reconfortante de la calefacción. Enmudeció, algo en el él no le permitía soltar todas esas ideas, frases y pensamientos que almacenaba en su mente arremolinada. Percibió de inmediato como el otro se acercaba afable a él, luego de subir un grado más la calefacción, tomándolo primero de los brazos y frotándoselos con fruición, para más tarde estrecharlo y realizar la enérgica caricia en su espalda—. Estás helado. Y luego te quejas de Uryuu. Tú al menos eres un adulto. —Conocía a Ishida introvertido, pero aquello comenzaba a arrastrarlo al borde del colapso cerebral—. ¿Quieres algo caliente?

—No, gracias.

—Qué pena, iba a ofrecerte mi cuerpo. —Carcajeó con mesura, soltándolo poco a poco. Que el hombre frente a él no hiciera una acotación al respecto fue la gota que colmó el vaso—. Ya, Ryuuken… No voy a mentirte: me sorprende verte aquí y sospecho que es por algo serio, pero por tu actitud juraría que murió alguien. —De inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero Ishida abrió la boca tranquilizándolo.

—No es nada de eso… es que estuve pensando. —Tomó un poco de distancia y antes de continuar hablando consultó—: Tus hijos no están, ¿cierto? —Lo más coherente, por el horario, era que estuviesen en la escuela, pero más valía prevenir que curar.

—Así es —respondió Isshin sintiendo que en tal caso eso no importaba. No había nada de malo en que lo visitara, no pensaba tampoco, por muchas ganas que albergase, desnudarlo y hacerle el amor en la casa.

—Más allá de lo nuestro —habló sin rodeos— creo que lo mejor será decirles, cuanto antes. Esto de demorarlo va a terminar por enfermarme.

—Qué bueno, por fin lo ves —intentó borrar esa expresión del rostro, no quería mostrarse como un sabiondo, además él también en un momento dudó al respecto.

—Ya… —musitó— el asunto es cómo.

Había muchas cuestiones que los preocupaban por igual, cabía la posibilidad de que los chicos al enterarse se enojaran, de una manera por completo aterradora, al menos para un padre. El odio de un hijo es un peso difícil de sobrellevar, más en el caso de ellos que ya llevaban mucho peso sobre sus espaldas. La idea era aligerar el equipaje, no al revés.

—Me preocupa Ichigo, a Uryuu no lo veo intentando golpearte.

—No te creas —objetó apoyando el hombro contra un armario y se quitó los lentes para poder refregarse los ojos.

—En tal caso, ¿qué es lo peor que pueda pasar?

—No es ese el punto, no somos adivinos, además... ¿por qué han de enojarse? —Lo pensó mejor— Si nosotros no le contaremos lo nuestro. Simplemente le diremos que… éramos cuñados, que hubo una pelea familiar… Eso.

—No será fácil —meditó tomando aire. Lo había meditado demasiado durante esos años—. Harán muchas preguntas. Son casi adultos, no se creerán un cuento chino y temo que nos veamos, literalmente, obligados a decir toda la verdad.

—No la diremos —dijo firme—, ni a punta de pistola.

—No sabes lo terco que es Ichigo.

—No sabes lo perspicaz que es Uryuu. —El quincy dio media vuelta para buscar una silla y sentarse.

—Tienen que saberlo. Uryuu lo merece…

—No se lleva precisamente bien con Ichigo… por lo que oigo de él. —Curvó las cejas.

—Sabes cómo son los adolescentes —naturalizó el shinigami—; pero créeme, esos dos no pueden disimular que se estiman.

No podían rebatir que las guerras pasadas habían marcado una huella en los jóvenes, obligándoles a madurar de golpe, enseñándoles la verdadera definición de la palabra amistad. Era una realidad: Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun no eran exactamente amigos, pero ambos estaban ciegamente seguros de que en caso de necesitar al otro, éste estaría.

Y al fin de cuentas en eso se basa una familia. En saber que la otra persona, sea uno como sea (torcido, chueco, doblado) siempre estará a nuestro lado, siendo un sostén, un pilar entre tantos otros, indispensable.

Eso era lo que querían, lo que buscaban. No pretendían que ellos dos se hicieran buenos amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero podían ver en sus ojos la preocupación sincera, la determinación de darlo y dejarlo todo por ayudar a su "enemigo".

Había sido así desde casi la primera vez que Ichigo y Uryuu se cruzaron.

—Lo sé… sé que en el remoto caso de que a mí me pase algo —el Quincy bajó la vista, no le resultaba fácil agradecer con palabras cargadas de cariño sincero, aunque lo sintiera— tú estarás ahí, para Uryuu… y en el caso de que hasta inclusive tú no estés.

—Ichigo a su manera sabrá estarlo —completó Isshin con una sonrisa. Supieron en ese instante que no había más por hablar al respecto, el pacto sería llevado a cabo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Dame unos días.

—Bien —concedió Ryuuken—. ¿Una semana?

—Quiero que pasen los exámenes —explicó Kurosaki—, no pretendo que los chicos se desorienten o tengan otras cosas en la cabeza.

—Perfecto —asintió poniéndose de pie para marcharse—. Que sea en las vacaciones de invierno.

—¿Ya te vas? —Se lamentó.

—Me escapé del hospital.

—Del loquero, diría yo. —Le buscó los labios para darle un beso superficial.

—Tengo que volver o se darán cuenta —rió, de manera casi imperceptible, porque su acotación parecía venir a colación de la de Isshin y no había sido esa su intención.

Aquel gesto, ese intento de risa, le permitió a Isshin irrumpir en su boca, robándole un beso más profundo, íntimo y fogoso. Cuando pudo librarse del shinigami puso una mano sobre el picaporte para irse cuanto antes. Sería muy imprudente, más allá de las ganas que tenían, de revolcarse en la casa con la posible vuelta de alguno de los chicos. Un profesor que falta, una indigestión, un receso largo y varios más, podían ser motivo suficiente para que retornasen al hogar; y no querían tener que dar más explicaciones de las que deberían dar en escasos días.

 

**(...)**

 

Los últimos días de clase para Ichigo y Uryuu fueron extremistas, es decir, para algunas materias tenían que dejar el alma y para otras era puro calentar el asiento. Así que pasaban por horas de ocio mezcladas con horas tensas repletas de trabajos prácticos, exámenes escritos y orales. En la azotea Keigo no cesaba de parlotear sobre la inminente fiesta de los de último año. Si bien siempre existieron recién a esa edad podían verle el lado bueno a las mismas. Es que ya comenzaban a ser hombre, hombres que se interesaban en chicas.

—¡¿Tú irás con alguien Mizuiro?!

—Pues no —respondió éste sin mirarlo, con la vista fija en la pantalla del celular el cual no dejaba de teclear—, ni siquiera voy a ir. Tengo una cita.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —Se jaló de los cabellos y de inmediato le habló a Sado— ¡¿Y tú?! —Lo señaló con un dedo— ¡¿Tienes pareja?! —El aludido negó, cruzado de brazos con la espalda recargada contra el alambrado.

—No hace falta llevar pareja —aclaró Kurosaki sentando en el suelo.

—¡No, pero sería patético ir sin una!  
—¿Por qué? —Para sorpresa de todos había sido Uryuu quien abrió la boca después de un pronunciado voto de silencio—. Esas son costumbres extranjeras.

—¡Quizás a ti no te importe, pero no puedo ir sin una chica! —Luego se dirigió al shinigami (sin parar de gritar, que éste chico hablaba gritando)— ¡¿Ichigo… ?!

No alcanzó a hacer la pregunta.

—No, no tengo pareja ni pienso buscarla. —Su ceño fruncido revelaba no sólo hartazgo si no una seria advertencia.

—Pero… —se lamentó Asano— ¡¿No irán?!

—Claro que sí —farfulló el chico de cabello naranja—. Por nuestra cuenta.

Yasutora asintió dando por entendido que también pensaba concurrir independientemente de tener pareja o no. El timbre sonó avisando de la próxima materia, poco a poco fueron marchando, primero Kojima, luego Sado y más tarde Keigo, lamentándose de que tanto Ichigo como Uryuu no necesitaran acudir a la mentada clase por haber sacado un cien redondo.

La soledad a medias (porque estaban los dos en el mismo espacio reducido) no resultó tan engorrosa como las anteriores, es más, les avergonzaba reconocer que incluso esperaban estarlo para hablar de temas que consideraban personales y que les atañía por entero a los dos. Temas que no solían hablar ni siquiera frente a Sado ni a Inoue.

—¿Tu irás, Ishida?

—No creo…

—¿No tienes pareja? —Una sonrisa mordaz amenazó con asomar.

—No me quita el sueño. —Mantuvo los ojos cerrados como desde el inicio de esa conversación, disfrutando de un agradable sol cuasi invernal—. Es que…

—No te gustan esa clase de fiestas —completó.

—Claro, lo sabes.

Otro silencio en el que Kurosaki preparó con ladino esmero las palabras adecuadas para soltar lo que tenía en mente y divertirse torturando al Quincy al sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Por qué no invitas a Inoue?

Los ojos de Ishida se abrieron lo más que físicamente pudo, asombrado es poco decir.

—¡¿Qué te pasa Kurosaki?!

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué, me vas a negarlo?!

—Que te coman los gusanos —rezongó desviando la mirada.

—Ya… —comentó más tranquilo sin poder evitar esa sonrisa—. Me he dado cuenta. Y no te preocupes… no le voy a decir a nadie.

—Desde ya —argumentó muy molesto—, porque no hay nada por decir. Deja de inventar.

—¿Inventar?

—Sí, a mí no… —Uryuu no supo cómo decirlo— no me pasa nada… con ella.

—He visto como la miras.

—Sí —admitió, exasperado—, como muchos otros chicos —tomó aire o iba a fallecer por falta de oxigeno—; pero soy consciente de que esa clase de chica es inalcanzable para mí.

—¡Fua! —dramatizó— Qué poca estima te tienes.

—No es eso, idiota —apenas murmuró el insulto, se ajustó los lentes, nervioso como pocas veces había estado—, no siento nada por ella —prefirió aclarar pese a no gustarle conversar sobre asuntos privados, creyó que era mejor así, antes de que Kurosaki siguiera con una idea errada al respecto—. O sea, sí, es mi… amiga —reparó en el detalle de que quizás lo estaba diciendo en voz alta por primera vez—, pero no albergo otros sentimientos —extremadamente formal, tanto que le arrancó una risita a su compañero.

—Pero te la comes con la mirada.

—Es que es muy linda Inoue-san —susurró por lo bajo como si estuviera confesando un pecado siniestro y brutal. Ichigo estalló en carcajadas. Había sido demasiado para él escuchar semejante acotación por parte de un siempre correcto Ishida, amo y señor de la etiqueta y protocolo. En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que su mirada era de puro deseo. ¿Qué chico en la escuela no la veía así? Los homosexuales, nada más… y hasta inclusive ellos, al menos por envidia.

—Pero insisto… ella está sola, sé que no tiene pareja para el baile, irá con Tatsuki.

—Que no, Kurosaki, no insistas.

—Eres un cobarde —intentó que sus palabras cabrearan al Quincy, lográndolo con sumo éxito.

—¡Y tú eres un idiota que nunca se da cuenta de nada! —Aquello se le había escapado. No es que le molestase ser brusco con Kurosaki, no obstante sintió que estaba revelando un secreto, que aunque nunca se lo habían confesado personalmente, debía permanecer así… en secreto. El rostro del shinigami expresaba la más honda confusión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Al ver que el otro no soltaría palabra continuó—: Tú eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada. —Vio que prestaba más atención y, como opinaba distinto a él en ese punto, prosiguió cuidando las palabras—: Eres un gran candidato para muchas de las que están aquí.

—No, no, no —negó, incluso con un ademán de la mano—; no quiero ninguna niña hueca a mi lado, nadie que me necesite para pasar de año… ya estuve en esas.

Kurosaki rió, recordaba a esa chica del año anterior que hizo hasta lo imposible por agasajarlo y convencerlo, de paso, para que le hiciera los exámenes. Claro que Ishida Uryuu era demasiado inteligente y no cayó en ese juego.

—No te creas que sólo esas te siguen. Deberías mirar con más cuidado, reparar en los detalles.

—Ja, ¿quién lo dice? —Ishida arqueó una ceja sorprendido por ese arrebato elocuente en su compañero, pero comprendía que intentaba decirle algo, por eso guardó un prudencial silencio para permitirle seguir.

—Dios, Dios, Dios. —Y esa sonrisa que, intuyó, el Quincy si podría se la borraría de una trompada.

—Ya, Kurosaki… deja de hacerte el misterioso. —Ahora sí estaba intrigado.

—Es como verte en un espejo… nada más que a la inversa, claro. —Se puso de pie sin decir nada más al respecto—. ¿Vamos a comprar las entradas? —Esa invitación fue desinteresada, antes cuidaba de hacerlas, ya que no le apetecía pasar más de un segundo al lado de ese altanero Quincy, pero vaya, que con el tiempo se había habituado a su presencia, tanto que hacía esas extrañas consultas que parecían no salir de su boca.

—No sé si iré. A fin de cuentas no tengo pareja —ironizó.

—¿Y por qué… —esa sonrisa que comenzaba a ser carcajada dejaba por evidente lo que trataba de callar— no la invitas a Tatsuki? Ella no tiene pareja.

La mente de Uryuu pareció viajar a muchos años luz. Cuando regresó, eones más tarde, logró contraatacar.

—Si tú invitas a Inoue-san. —Ahora estaban a mano. Y si el shinigami sustituto no se daba cuenta le abriría la cabeza con una piedra.

—Claro, siempre y cuando no te moleste.

—Como si te importara —chistó.

—¿De veras crees que no me importaría?

Eso enmudeció al Quincy; se sintió un idiota juzgándolo de ese modo, Ichigo podía ser todo lo patán que éste se propusiese ser, pero jamás haría algo que molestara a las personas de una forma tan directa, menos a los de su círculo intimo.

—Invítala —sentenció poniéndose de pie para seguirlo—, no te dirá que no. Y no me molesta que lo hagas.

—Entonces —viendo que era momento de confesiones añadió—, invítala a Tatsuki, HOY, porque voy a golpearla sino…

Las pálidas mejillas de Ishida presentaron un leve tinte distinto, como si tuvieran más color. Y es que recién caía en el detalle de que todo lo dicho era muy cierto; ¡como pudo ser tan ciego! Tenerla tan cerca y verla tan lejos, no haber reparado jamás en los gesto que ella, muy a su manera, tenía para con él.

Nunca había reparado exclusivamente en su presencia, claro que sí lo hacía cuando escuchaba surgir de su boca palabras que sonrojarían a cualquier camionero o hincha de fútbol; en esos momentos sí, sentía ganas de saltarle encima y corregirla a los golpes, no obstante cuando se hallaba recapacitando en que era una chica, a la cual no debía golpear, no podía evitar reír al pensar que a su particular estilo sabía resaltar entre las "damas".

Le había enseñado a jugar videojuegos en una tarde torrencial de lluvia, según palabras de ella: " _A cambio de las mini clases de costura_ ", porque ni la tira descosida de un sostén podía arreglar sin acabar haciendo un lío de hilos y nudos. Y no podía evitar pensar que Orihime era la culpable de que ellos dos llegaran a cruzar más de tres palabras. En su casa, en los pasillos de la escuela, en la calle. Inoue era el denominador común, el nexo, el motivo, la circunstancia.

Bien que ella podía ayudarle con el tema de la costura, pero muy resuelta una mañana gritó a los cuatro vientos: _"¡Ishidaaa-kuuun, Tatsuki-chan necesita tu ayuda!"._

Tenía un carácter explosivo que contrarrestaba de manera armoniosa con su habitual mesura. ¿Ahora como haría para verla a los ojos conociendo todos estos detalles? Como si Arisawa Tatsuki se presentara ante él por vez primera, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, o dicho en otras palabras: reparado en su persona.

Como una total desconocida que en un segundo pasa a ser una persona cercana.

¡Pero no! No tenían nada de común y a la vez todo, porque dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen. A él lo habían tildado más de una vez de afeminado, a ella de marimacho. Él era bueno en cosas que hacen las mujeres, ella en terreno de los hombres. Él poseía un temple por completo distinto al de ella… pero sí, al menos sus nombres guardaban algo en común, ambos eran dragones y ambos eran los número uno en su clase.

Era bonita Arisawa, muy a su manera. Lanzó una risilla estúpida, y si alguien hubiera advertido ese gesto se hubiese golpeado sin titubear.

—Dos. —Escuchó decir y fue lo que necesitó para volver al Planeta Tierra.

Reparó en que Ichigo se encontraba atrapado entre una maraña de estudiantes que buscaban con afán una entrada, ni que fuera un mega recital. No tienen nada mejor que hacer que desvivirse por una fiesta de secundaria, como si su vida girase en torno a su escalafón social o un insignificante evento. Ishida se sintió asqueado.

—Ey, marica, hazte a un lado —supo que eso iba dirigido a él, pero prefirió ignorar la ofensa, al final de cuentas estaba allí esperando por Kurosaki, le valía poco, incluso, que consiguiera o no esa entrada.

—¡Tú, Presidente del club de los maricas! —Una nueva voz y de inmediato un empujón que lo llevó a dar la vuelta y responder con calma.

—Perdón, pero si me hablan a mí, como cuasi toda la colectividad humana en sí, poseo patronímico, por ende opto porque me exhorten con virtuosa urbanidad; no obstante me es claro: discierno que no puedo anhelar eso y mucho menos de ustedes, así que intentaré ser elemental para que hasta los cuadrumanos deduzcan por sus propios medios lo que procuro insinuar: NO ME HABLEN. Prefiero que la clase de gente como ustedes me ignore; no me interesa relacionarme con los de su tipo y me asquea que me dirijan la palabra. No existo, ¿ok?

Los tres jóvenes, matones de pies a cabeza se quedaron unos segundos absortos tratando de seguir las palabras de Ishida, pero acabaron por parpadear y rascarse distintas partes del cuerpo, cuales macacos que eran. El tercero en cuestión fue el que logró reaccionar: poco había entendido del lenguaje del Quincy, pero hablaría el suyo, así que se le fue al humo dispuesto a masacrarlo. ¿Qué más daba si lo amonestaban? Una más para su colección.

Ishida no temió y ni necesitó elevar una mano para defenderse puesto que un puño hizo aterrizar de traste al orangután.

—Ey, tranquilo… que no te hizo nada. —Kurosaki era consciente de que Ishida era incapaz de hacerle algo a alguien. Sí, era la clase de persona que "molestaba" pero a su modo.

—Eh, Kurosaki —el primero que había hablado, de cabellera abultada y oxigenada acotó virulento—, ¿por qué lo defiendes? —El chico de cabello anaranjado no le caía bien ni mal, había sabido hacerse respetar. Al que le temía en verdad era al gigante ese llamado Yasutora Sado, y bien sabían todos que cuando uno de los dos se metía en problema el otro no tardaba en aparecer.

Por tanto no fue la intención del _yankee_ provocar al shinigami. Curioso era que intentase protegerlo así, de la nada, sin haberlo hecho durante al menos ¿medio año escolar? Más, desde hacía mucho años que Uryuu brillaba por sus notas, apareciendo en cada condenado cartel de la escuela.

—No lo defiendo —argumentó—, no me gusta que se metan así con las personas. Búsquense alguien de su talante, a él déjenlo en paz.

—Kurosaki —se metió Ishida molesto por la acotación, él sabía defenderse muy bien solo.

— _Tsk_ —soltó el único que no había hablado hasta el final—; no vamos a molestar a tu novio, por hoy.

—¡Ah, maldito! —Aquello fue lo que Uryuu necesitó para sacar a ese dragón de fuego que dormía en su interior.

Claro, al final el que terminó a los golpes fue él. Kurosaki lo secundó y como si fuera invocado Sado apareció y asunto arreglado: Los seis a dirección, con sendas amonestaciones. Linda manera de terminar el día.

Miró su libreta sintiendo un orgullo extraño que fue suplantado por culpa: Su primera mancha en el expediente, y todo por un estúpido arrebato motivado por una estúpida acotación que sólo tenía el fin de fastidiarlo. Y lo más nefasto es que había dado resultado.

Dios, era el alumno más inteligente, pero había caído en la trampa del enemigo. Qué idiota se sintió, pero ya… no importaba; seguía siendo un día genial porque Tatsuki, luego de ser arrastrada por Kurosaki, acabó por decirle " _sí, puedo ir contigo_ ".

La primera vez que vio a la muchacha sonrojada, él de todos modos se imaginaba a sí mismo cual tomate gigante. Y esa sonrisa en Kurosaki, sí: si podría se la borraría a golpes.

La primera vez que invitaba formalmente a una chica a hacer algo que no implicaba estudios y obtenía buenos resultados.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en los libros no encontraría ese desahogo que su cuerpo y su mente comenzaban a reclamarle con el correr de los años.

Inoue había alimentado demasiado sus fantasías, nutriendo a ese monstruo en su interior.

Ni tanto, no dejaba de ser el " _siempre correcto Ishida Uryuu_ ". Ichigo analizó con gracia que, antes de siquiera tomarle la mano a Tatsuki, estudiaría minuciosamente los pasos a dar para no cometer ninguno en falso, cual razonamiento matemático todo estaría fríamente calculado. De allí, le daba un año hasta que lograse avanzar un poco más.

Eso si Arisawa no se le tiraba encima presa de un arrebato hormonal producto de la abstinencia, desesperación y tanta cortesía.

Se la imaginaba diciéndole al Quincy pasada una década: "¡ _Fáltame el respeto Ishida o te parto la cara!_ ".

Pero bueno, alejando de su mente los desvaríos amorosos de su mejor amiga (no entendía qué le podía ver al flacucho ese más allá de la persona _simpatiquísima_ que resultaba ser) él debía cumplir con la parte de su trato e invitar a Orihime.

De más estar decir que los resultados fueron tan o más exitosos que los de Uryuu.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días pasaron con una inusual velocidad, la fiesta quedó atrás y parecía ser un lejano recuerdo pese a haber acaecido hacía escasos días atrás. Uryuu pudo ver esa clase de celebraciones con otros ojos, menos juiciosos, y con una predisposición distinta. En conclusión la había pasado bien. La compañía no pudo ser más grata, claro que esto lo advirtió una vez que la tuvo a su lado.

Para Ichigo no fue menos, y de paso una buena excusa para pasarla con amigos y compañeros de clase. Un poco de recreo después de tantos exámenes y obligaciones estudiantiles. Así, llegó el receso escolar, sin que ellos se figurasen, sin que recelaran lo que venía en camino, cual alud imparable, arrasador e inclemente.

Fue un día muy particular, no porque los involucrados sospecharan algo en concreto ni tampoco porque los adultos hubieran elegido adrede el día que marcaba el comienzo del invierno, tan sólo porque las chicas se encontraban ausentes propiciando el momento. Algo en lo que Isshin cedió, más allá de la sorpresa y el reclamo del hijo mayor respecto a quebrar la norma de no permitirles a las nenas quedarse a dormir en casa ajena hasta por lo menos los quince años (mentira, en su interior sabía que no las iba a dejar hasta los veinte), pero sin explicaciones coherentes accedió.

Ese particular día despertó muy temprano en la mañana, el cielo encapotado parecía indeciso: ¿Nieve o lluvia? Hacía mucho frío, se quedó en la cama por al menos dos horas sin ánimos de enfrentar lo que venía. No había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, de igual modo, y a media mañana se quedó dormido despertando cerca del mediodía a causa del bullicio que hacía Ichigo en la cocina.

Se levantó, se preparó para ir a desayunar y apareció por la sala con una expresión de insondable agotamiento, tanto mental como físico.

—¿No tenías que abrir la clínica?

—Me tomé el día libre. —Por si no era evidente—. ¿Hay café? —Se frotó un ojo sin poder evitar un sonoro bostezo.

—Ahora te alcanzo. —Decir que su padre estaba ido ya era habitual, desde hacía poco más de un mes que el humor del señor de la casa mostraba altibajos notables, y ese mediodía no era la excepción. Ichigo quiso ahondar al respecto, pero no supo cómo ni qué preguntarle.

—¿Hoy harás algo?

—Pues… —meditó la respuesta— no tengo nada en mente, pero si me aburro quizás vaya a lo de Chaddo. ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada. —Se paró para ir en busca de azúcar, Ichigo no era Yuzu y no sabía estar en todos los detalles, sin embargo tampoco iba a fracturarse un hueso por prepararse el desayuno. Sonrió. Yuzu los malcriaba a todos en esa casa.

—Pá —musitó el chico mordiendo una galleta de vainilla— ¿te ha pasado algo en estos días? —Isshin lo miró, sintió eso como una oportunidad, no obstante comprendía que era pronto para hablar con tanta franqueza.

—Es… difícil de responder. —Su hijo arqueó las cejas, aquella respuesta no se la esperaba—. Sí, Ichigo —asintió—, han pasado cosas.

—¿Qué? —El silencio de su padre sumado a la reserva que profesaba comenzaba a exasperarlo.

—Pues… —Se masajeó la nuca, confundido, ya había abierto la boca y no encontraba forma de volver atrás—. Cosas de las que cuestan hablar con un hijo.

Sus cortas contestaciones no cooperaban para comprender mejor la situación, sin embargo Kurosaki hijo logró ver _la punta del iceberg_. Las palabras de Uryuu golpearon como una bala en su cabeza.

—Entiendo —asintió, con la mirada perdida. Se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una extraña contemplación a su progenitor que trataba de revelar empatía—, no te preocupes. —¿Cómo hablar del tema sin hablar puntualmente?—. No debe ser nada grave —frunció la frente, enojándose consigo mismo por no mostrarse más transparente y natural, tanto tiempo en compañía de Uryuu había sido contraproducente—. Quizás te haces más mala sangre de la que deberías.

Isshin aguardó unos instantes, pasmado, antes de regalarle una franca sonrisa, la primera de ese día.

—Qué grande te has puesto, Ichigo —murmuró con emoción, dándole un sorbo a su café, aún de pie frente a la mesada sin quitarle la mirada de encima—, cuánto has madurado.

Ichigo se sorprendió con esa apreciación. Se quedó inmóvil, meditabundo. Le había tomado tiempo y profundas charlas con Ishida lograr ver todo con calma, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir por otro lado que su mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Todo lo que él había creído como "familia" resultaba no ser así, la imagen de su madre era un recuerdo imponente, sin duda. No obstante era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que su padre era humano, con necesidades, más sentimentales que físicas. Tan sólo no esperaba que en realidad sucediera, no creyó que ese día llegaría y que, para colmo, fuera un hombre.

Porque una cosa es decir de la boca para afuera que entendía las necesidades de su padre, pero otra muy distinta era cotejarlo y aceptarlo. Peor todavía era suponer la reacción de sus hermanas; pero bueno, estaba enredándose sin sentido, aún no le había confirmado la sospecha. Y Dios, odiaría tener que darle la razón a Uryuu, pero la postura de su padre y las palabras dichas lograban afianzar esa idea en su cabeza.

Para mal en peor, luego de un silencioso almuerzo, lo que no quería oír, presenciar y tener que aceptar (a la fuerza) llegó con tanta velocidad que no le dio lugar a prepararse. Al menos hubieran tenido la decencia de avisar, pero claro, quizás los adultos creerían que ellos dos no sabían nada, que no lo suponían.

 

**(...)**

 

" _No entiendo para qué me haces ir a mí también_ ", le había dicho a su padre, pero éste sólo guardó un prudencial silencio. Uryuu no necesitó más para entender que lo mejor era mantenerse así, callado. Ir a la casa de Kurosaki con una excusa tan patética no podía ser más insultante para él.

Hubiese preferido que Ryuuken le fuera claro y franco, sin embargo también comprendía lo difícil que debía resultarle dar ese gran paso. Trató de no juzgarlo, de no mostrarse enojado ni mucho menos ofendido, lo acompañó tal como quería a la clínica de Isshin sin hacer más preguntas al respecto; lo siguió como un pollito sigue a su madre.

No era su estilo ser condescendiente con él o no bombardearlo a preguntas, pero por esa única vez lo dejaría pasar. Pudo ver en los ojos de su padre lo "agradecido" que estaba por ese detalle. A veces no necesitaban de las palabras para conversar. Sí, se llevaban a las patadas, pero poseían una conexión especial, de padre e hijo, de quincys, ¿quién sabe? Eso no quería decir precisamente que lograban entenderse.

 

**(...)**

 

El timbre sonó y el corazón se le encogió, para luego comenzó a bombear sangre de manera frenética. Ichigo lo miró con esa interrogación en el rostro: " _¿Vas a atender?_ ". Isshin se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta; tomó aire antes de abrirla, del otro lado, como esperaba, se encontraban ambos Ishida, uno con una expresión que intentaban disimular el terror que comenzaba a embargarlos y el otro… resignado.

—¿Ishida? —El shinigami sustituto pareció hablar en "plural" pero su mirada estaba clavada en el menor. No necesitaron de más, los jóvenes entendieron que ese sería el día. Se respiraba un aire pesado y agobiante, cargado de reproches y lamentaciones.

—Hijo… —habló Isshin con calma— les he pedido que vengan porque tengo algo para decirte —luego se corrigió—, tenemos algo para decirles. —Miró al Quincy más chico e intentó regalarle una sonrisa afable.

Los hizo pasar y sentarse a la mesa, era tanta la tensión que no pudo ofrecerles café o alguna otra cosa. Ryuuken, sin abrir la boca se sentó junto al dueño de la casa, ambos frente a sus respectivos hijos. Estos aguardaron, y siguieron haciéndolo por un buen rato, pero se estaban tardando demasiado y tanto entresijo a medias iba a terminar por enloquecerlos.

—Bueno… ¿tan terrible es? —Ichigo, para no perder la costumbre, frunció la frente plasmando un gesto adusto en el rostro.

—En realidad… no es algo malo —contestó Isshin mirando de reojo al Quincy sentado al lado suyo.

—Es difícil —remarcó Ishida sin poder mirar directamente a su hijo, en cambio intentó hacerlo con Kurosaki-kun, pero tampoco pudo así que acabó por posar su gélida mirada en su compañero.

—Si nos citaron aquí —el último que faltaba por hablar decidió aligerarle el peso a los adultos, comenzando él o dando el pie necesario para hacerlo— es porque se trata de algo que nos concierne a los dos. —Se ajustó los lentes antes de rectificarse—: A los cuatro.

—Pues sí… en realidad también a las chicas —Isshin asintió—, pero con ellas queremos esperar un tiempo más antes de hablarles.

—¿De qué se trata? Suéltenlo. —El shinigami sustituto se mostró impaciente, el movimiento continuo de una pierna lo dejaba por sentado.

—Bien —de nuevo ese tono cual doctor que simulaba ser conciliador—. Tu padre y yo —Ryuuken señaló al susodicho— nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, incluso mucho antes de que ustedes nacieran.

Y ahí quedó, ¿esa era toda la confesión? Había más, eso era claro, pero Ishida no pudo seguir hablando, otra vez fue su hijo quien salió al rescate, tan harto como Ichigo por tanta espera.

—Lo sabemos —cerró los ojos en un gesto de autosuficiencia—. Sabemos que se conocen desde hace muchos años. Y también sabemos lo otro. —Fue su turno de mirar al Kurosaki sentado a su lado.

—Claro, no tenemos cinco años. —Ichigo se mostró molesto por el detalle. Los otros dos abrieron grande los ojos revelando así sorpresa, enmudecieron porque no esperaban palabras tan directas.

—No tienen forma de saberlo —contraatacó Ryuuken ajustándose los lentes—, fuimos cuidadosos en…

—La carta… —lo interrumpió Uryuu sintiendo el sabor de una extraña victoria—. Guardas una carta de Kurosaki Isshin, hecha añicos…

—Mocoso insolente —murmuró entre dientes—, revisando mis pertenencias.

—¡Ah! Tú lees mis papeles, mis cuentos, mis anotaciones...

—¡Pero soy tu padre! —exclamó como si fuera excusa valedera.

—Ya, eso no es lo que importa. —Isshin se permitió reír apenas, aflojando un poco la tensión.

Se miraron unos a otros, como desafiándose, instigándose a ser el primero en abrir la boca luego de tan pronunciado silencio, fue Isshin quien lo hizo.

—¿No les molesta saber que guardamos esto durante tanto tiempo? —Los jóvenes no respondieron, ni con palabras ni con gestos, mantuvieron los ojos clavados en la superficie de la mesa, como si hubiera algo por ver allí en la madera que resultaba muy interesante—. De veras… yo no quería… —Se corrigió antes de que Ryuuken montara en cólera—: No queríamos que todo fuera así.

—Está bien —musitó Uryuu sin poder acotar nada que lograse alivianar el peso de los otros dos.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —argumentó Ishida padre—, por eso tomamos distancia.

—Pero créeme, Uryuu —fue el ex-capitán quien metió bocado, tratando de una vez por todas quitarse ese peso— desde que te conocí nunca dejé de pensar en ti. Me hubiera gustado ser parte de tu vida. —La ira de Ichigo iba en aumento, pero es que éste no comprendía la confusión en la que estaban envuelto los cuatro y no podía conciliar que su padre hablara así teniendo aún el cuadro de su madre pegado en la pared.

—G-Gracias. —El chico en cuestión no supo que decir.

—Igual, nunca creí ser un bien tío, pero al ser el único siempre me sentí en la obligación —Y malditas las palabras que salían solas de su boca sin pedir permiso—. ¿Qué sucede? —Frenó la perorata al ver la expresión en los más jóvenes.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Momento de confusión. Ryuuken comenzaba a sospecharlo, pero no pudo evitar de todos modos sorprenderse. Lo sospechaba porque tenía la carta medianamente presente y si bien en su época hablaba de la familia, en el presente se encontraba tan borroneada que uno no podía más que leer palabras y frases aisladas, inconexas.

La pregunta de su hijo alertó a Isshin, pero tarde se estaba dando cuenta de que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

—¿Ustedes? —Uryuu los señaló— ¿Qué… ?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —recriminó Kurosaki hijo.

"Familia". La palabra surgió de la boca de Isshin con algo de dificultad; junto a Ishida intentaron explicarles con la mayor calma que lograron juntar.

—¿Ustedes qué demonios creían? —reclamó Ryuuken.

—Que eran pareja —respondió Uryuu sin acojonarse por el detalle, a esas alturas no tenía nada de malo.

Fue el turno de Isshin y Ryuuken por desconcertarse y reclamar explicaciones. Fue un momento por demás difícil, ambas partes trataban de explicar sus motivos, pero al final fueron los adultos los que se vieron en la obligación de aclarar todo el embrollo. Pasaron las horas, entre tazas de café, té, cigarrillos y preguntas… muchas.

Al principio Ryuuken pidió de manera tan autoritaria que los dejaran hablar y explicarles, que los otros dos acataron la orden. Isshin fue el que más se mostró predispuesto a revivir el pasado, claro que oportunamente Ryuuken acotaba, sobre todo cuando sentía que el barbudo distorsionaba la verdad de los hechos.

Pero no estaban allí para discutir sobre quién tenía la culpa y quién no, o quién la razón, tan sólo querían decirle a los chicos la verdad sobre el vínculo familiar; bastante con que quizás Ichigo y Uryuu los juzgaran, no necesitaban hacerlo ellos mismos.

Cuando terminaron de narrarles el _tictac_ del reloj de pared fue lo único que se escuchó por un largo rato. Isshin, cruzado de brazos, observaba a su hijo quien se sostenía la cabeza como si esta se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Uryuu, quien mantuvo las manos fijas sobre la mesa, levantó la vista encontrándose con la de su padre; por vez primera lograba conocerlo en verdad, saber un poco más de él.

—No entiendo… —murmuró Uryuu luego de ese pronunciado silencio—. No entiendo por qué Isshin-san tomó distancia. Si bien entiendo que tenía una muy mala relación con su hermana, con mamá —se corrigió sintiéndose extraño—, no entiendo por qué cuando ella murió e intentó acercarse…

—Yo estaba enojado con él porque había tomado distancia —aclaró Ryuuken sin dar más detalles de lo necesario, tanto él como Kurosaki-san intentaron ser prudentes y no revelar lo que sus hijos ya sospechaban desde el inicio.

—Pero… —fue el turno de Ichigo, algo no le cerraba—. Tu dices, pá —logró acaparar su atención, que posara la mirada en él y dejase de prestarle tanta atención a las baldosas de la cocina— que tu hermana, mi tía —él también se sintió extraño— era complicada, pero ¿por qué te peleaste? O sea, para tomar tanta distancia de una persona tiene que haber algo que realmente duela.

Y él lo sabía, por más que sus hermanas se convirtieran en las personas más detestables del planeta, en Aizen reencarnado, no podría quitar o dejar de lado que eran eso: sus hermanas. Para tomar distancia -era consciente de ello- hacía falta un buen motivo, un detonador, algo que justificara tamaña decisión. Su padre no era una persona que le diera la espalda a los necesitados y no se figuraba, por más excusa que le planteara respecto a la edad, la inmadures y otras cuestiones, tal actitud.

—Ya te dije Ichigo, era joven y…

—No, tiene que haber algo —reiteró Ichigo cavilando. Isshin suspiró y miró al Quincy a su lado.

—Te lo dije: iban a hacer preguntas —rió, casi resignado.

—Son cosas de adultos, bastante con decirles… Ryuuken quiso protestar pero fue interrumpido.

—No —negó su retoño de manera muy rotunda—, no es así. Ustedes prometieron ser sinceros, merecemos sinceridad.

—Eso —secundó el shinigami sustituto—. Nos mintieron durante todos estos años, se guardaron semejante… información. Exigimos que sean francos con nosotros.

—Es que son cosas difíciles para que ustedes lo entiendan —intentó justificarse el hombre de la casa.

—No nos trate como niños, Isshin-san… no lo somos, nos dimos cuenta de que algo pasaba —a las pruebas reciente se remitía—. Por mi parte espero la verdad, y no los dejaré en paz hasta que me digan algo que me convenza en verdad.

—Retomemos —suspiró Ryuuken hartándose en verdad de los dos jovencitos—. Les dijimos como fueron las cosas. Isshin y yo nos conocimos, yo me casé con su hermana, él se peleó con ella, tomó distancia, luego intentó acercarse, pero yo estaba enojado como para permitírselo. Fin de la historia. No hay nada más.

—Ahí —Ichigo señaló con el dedo, no pudo evitar sonreír antes la revelación—. Ahí está. ¿Por qué mi padre se peleó con su esposa? Es decir, con su hermana, con… —aquello era un lío—. Antes habían dicho que el día que le comunicaron de la boda él discutió con…

—Otra vez —Isshin se frotó la sien—, fueron… estupideces, ella era complicada. Sólo eso.

—No vamos a llegar a ningún lado. —Uryuu fue tan firme con aquellas palabras, mas su mirada completaba la idea de que entendía que había mucho detrás y que no los dejaría en paz hasta saberlo. No tuvieron más escapatoria, demasiada presión. Fue Isshin quien terminó por explotar.

—Ya… Yo quería mucho a tu padre, de una manera especial… y…

—Kurosaki... —El hombre a su lado lo censuró. Uryuu plasmó una media sonrisa, estaba más que claro. Se ajustó las gafas sin borrar ese gesto soberbio de su persona.

—No hay malos en esta historia —dijo sorprendiendo a todos con su acotación—. Mi madre, ella en realidad no hizo nada. Usted estaba celoso.

Ryuuken cerró los ojos. De haber podido, hubiera descuartizado al shinigami sentado a su lado.

—Algo así… —Isshin tenía esa expresión en los ojos que rezaba un " _lo siento, no aguantaba más_ ".

—Tomaste distancia cuando supiste que iban a casarse. —Kurosaki hijo casi daba en la tecla, es que aquel detalle, que justo lo hiciera cuando se enteró de la noticia, había sido lo que necesitó, el cabo que unió los lazos, la pieza faltante del rompecabezas.

—No tan así…

Ryuuken lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, extendió apenas una mano invitándolo a explicarse, total ya no tenían nada por perder ni ocultar… y no podían negar que hablar en verdad con franqueza era una liberación que rayaba la demencia y el bienestar absoluto. En pocas palabras acabaron por ser sinceros con los jóvenes, estos por su lado lograron ver el cariño que había escondido entre tantas palabras que intentaban ser acusadoras.

Qué inmaduros pueden ser los adultos a veces.

Pero era irrefutable que esos dos, pese a sus diferencias, pese a los roces verbales que por momentos los acosaban, no podían dejar de lado ese cariño que seguía presente, quizás más engrandecido por la soledad y el paso del tiempo.

Hubiesen seguido conversando al respecto, pero cuando el sol comenzaba a caer era menester que los Ishida partiesen antes de que las chicas retornasen al hogar. Eso hicieron, sin lograr dejar nada en claro más el hecho incuestionable de que la verdad siempre logra salir a la luz, tarde o temprano.

 

**(...)**

 

En la quietud de la sala se encontró con un taciturno Ichigo, y se sintió un bastardo por ser el causante de ese semblante tan agobiado que presentaba su hijo. Se acercó con calma a su lado, sentándose en el sillón.

—Ichigo —la pregunta de fuego, la más temida—: ¿estás enojado? —El chico levantó la mirada para posarla en él, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió, no sabía cómo expresarse, ni mucho menos cómo ser sincero sin llegar a herir a su padre más de lo que ya se había mostrado en esa tarde—. Entiendo que lo estés —continuó con un tono pacifico—; te preguntarás muchas cosas en éste momento, pero déjame decirte algo —tomó aire antes de expresarse—; lo de Ishida fue antes, pero después… conocí a tu mamá, y la amé… muchísimo.

—Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo aclares —logró por fin acomodar las palabras que se encontraban desordenadas en su cabeza—, y no estoy enojado… _Bah_ , no sé.

Isshin le dedicó una mirada, mezcla de redención, culpa y tristeza.

—Quizás te moleste saber que… —ahora era él quien no lograba expresarse con coherencia— digo, te preguntarás ¿Ishida?... es hombre y todo eso…

—No es que me importe. —arqueó por un breve instante las cejas—. Sí… si quizás esto me lo hubieras contado hace unos años atrás, capaz me hubiese enojado, y mucho, pero… —no pudo admitir que Uryuu a su manera le había ayudado a asimilarlo— soy consciente de que eres un ser humano —agregó sintiendo picazón, síntoma de nervios tal vez. Isshin aguardó por sus palabras, en ese momento eran un bálsamo para su agitado corazón. Su hijo lo miró, con una disimulada sonrisa—. No puedo culparte. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Si te culpase mamá no me lo perdonaría; ni tampoco puedo enojarme con Ishida-san ni con nadie… —Cerró los ojos elevando las tupidas cejas—. Y tú eres el hombre del que mamá se enamoró, y ella no me perdonaría que no te dejase vivir, crecer, ser feliz y envejecer junto a alguien que te… haga sentir bien —abrió los ojos con un brillo en ellos muy particular—, que te quiera hasta el día de tu muerte.

—Ichigo…

Acaso, ¿su padre se estaba dando cuenta de a quién trataba de emular? ¿De lo que estaba diciendo en verdad? Parecía ser que recién, con las últimas palabras, lo consiguió:

—No podría privarte de eso, si lo hago "no me va a dar la cara cuando vuelva a verla a mamá", y además ya estás muy viejo para cargar con toda esa tristeza. "Con algo tan _cool_ como la tristeza". —Se corrigió arrancándole una carcajada a su padre.

—¿En dónde escuché algo similar antes? —rió de una manera que rayaba lo exagerado, pero es que fue tanta la felicidad que sintió al escuchar esas palabras propias en la boca de su hijo que no pudo evitar carcajear cual desquiciado. Ichigo acabó por acompañarlo. No le había resultado difícil trasladar lo que una vez, frente a la tumba de su madre, su progenitor le había dicho. Esas palabras lograron quedarse grabadas a fuego en él—. Sería bueno que por el momento, a las chicas…

—Lo comprendo. No les diré nada. —No era idiota, sabía que era un tema delicado y que les concernía en gran parte a los adultos. Aunque se tomasen su tiempo para hacerlo, ya era tarde para temprano y temprano para tarde.

Ese día llegaba a su fin, pero era conscientes que algo nuevo comenzaba, algo que podía ser muy bueno si aprendían a sacar provecho de ello, dejando de lado viejos rencores que no ayudaban a sanar las heridas hechas en el pasado.

 

**(...)**

 

Isshin sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir en busca de Ishida, tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y acomodarle los blancos mechones, ver sus ojos, zambullirse en ellos y amarlo hasta caer rendidos de cansancio. Y tan sólo había pasado un día desde la última vez que lo vio. Sonrió porque comprendía que no aguantaría uno más.

No porque se reconociese atado y dependiente de él, en lo absoluto; es que después de la charla mantenida con Ichigo advertía que una puerta cerrada con candados, que él mismo había obstruido, se encontraba abierta de par en par. Nada más, por esa vez, le urgía contarle con emoción que su hijo se había tomado las cosas mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Por eso esa mañana se apareció en el hospital con una mueca en los labios imposible de disimular. Ryuuken lo hizo pasar directo a su oficina, pedido que le exigió a su secretaria a través del comunicador. Ishida ya se encontraba de pie, ansioso, con un cigarrillo prendido en una mano y con la otra en la cintura, simulando prestarle más atención a la hilera de coches que se veía a lo lejos; pero se vio obligado a guardarse todas sus ansiedades -y a apagar el cigarrillo- cuando vio que no venía solo.

—Buenos días, Ishida-san —saludó una resignada Karin.

—Tuve que atarla y amordazarla para traerla aquí… —dijo Isshin y el Quincy recordó de golpe que él iba a ser el encargado de darle una pertinente charla de educación sexual.

—Buenos días, señorita Karin. Toma asiento —le señaló el sillón frente a él—. Tú acércate esa silla —Apuntó a un rincón del despacho. La chica se dejó caer en su sitio, desganada y con una clara expresión que dejaba por sentado su fastidio.

—Bien, supongo que tu padre ya te habrá dicho por qué te trajo.

—Sí, y no es necesario… —se apresuró a aclarar— Me informé bien al respecto.

—¿Con un doctor?

—No, con… internet.

—Bueno, siempre es prudente consultar estos temas con un profesional, la red no es de fiar en algunas ocasiones, además a mí me puedes hacer preguntas puntuales. —Vio que la chica no iba a ceder en eso.

Isshin observó la escena maravillado, pese a que muchas veces pasaba por huraño acababa de descubrir una faceta suave de Ishida Ryuuken, al menos así sintió sus palabras y trato hacía su hija; esta se acomodó en la silla dispuesta a dejar en claro que no quería hablar de asuntos tan personales, pero el Quincy se le adelantó.

—Es un proceso natural por el cual todo ser humano debe atravesar.

—Lo sé, no soy una niña.

—Karin —reprochó su padre, pero el doctor elevó una mano silenciándolo.

—Vamos, sólo escúchame unos minutos. La ignorancia es el peor enemigo en estos casos y odiaría tener que verte aquí dentro de unos pocos años portando un prominente vientre; el promedio de madres jóvenes ha aumentado en esta década y no quiero que pases a formar parte de esa estadística. Quiero decir: no creo que tu padre quiera. —La niña enrojeció súbitamente y apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo, amilanada. Entonces Ryuuken lo comprendió y entonces solicitó—: Isshin —aún no se acostumbraba del todo a llamarlo por su nombre—, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? Creo que ella se sentirá más cómoda conversando conmigo sin tu presencia.

La idea no le agradaba ni un poco al susodicho, pero ya… si era para bien. Se puso de pie y dejó la oficina. Se entretuvo molestando a la secretaria, tomándose todo el café y derrochando alegría como solía hacer en cada lugar que pisaba.


	8. Chapter 8

Dentro del despacho del director una charla que podía jactarse de enciclopédica variaba de manera abrupta tornándose muy personal. Y es que Ryuuken quería saber otras cosas, comprendió recién entonces que no podía tomarla a Karin como una simple paciente.

Si tenía novio, si le gustaba algún chico, si ya alguien había intentado algo con ella, si había tenido experiencias, al menos las primeras que suelen tenerse… entre otras cuestiones; consultas que no realizaba con pacientes comunes, en primer lugar porque su especialidad no era la toco-ginecología, y en segundo lugar porque no le interesaban esos pormenores, más que informar correctamente del tema, pero no dejaba de lado que esa niña era la hija de su… ¿pareja? (pensarlo le erizaba los pelos) y sobre todo su sobrina.

Le aconsejó de mil maneras distinta cómo cuidarse, no sólo en el aspecto sexual o el acto en sí, más que nada cómo prevenir y defenderse, el exigir respeto por parte de los chicos. Igual Karin demostró ser una chica despierta y para nada inocente, no en el sentido de que fuera "rápida" en ese terreno, si no de mente. Antes de que alguno intentase propasarse con ella le marcaría los cinco dedos en el rostro.

Era aún una niña en algunos aspectos, pero ya comenzaba a ser toda una mujer, los chicos no tardarían en reparar en ella, por mucho que le molestara al "patriarca".

—Debes confiar en tu padre —intentó finalizar la charla haciéndola reflexionar al respecto—; no te cierres con él, escúchalo, también es doctor —apretó el botón del comunicador—: Hazlo pasar a Kurosaki por favor —luego volvió a dirigirse a Karin—; él es tu padre y créeme, quiere lo mejor para ti y siempre va a cuidarte. Cuando tengas una duda o te pasa algo, acude a él… o en su defecto —alcanzó a decir antes de que la puerta fuera abierta dejando ingresar a un torbellino con nombre y apellido— también puedes hablar conmigo, cuando quieras. Tu padre tiene el número de mi casa y la dirección.

La chica asintió y de inmediato una gran mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—¿Ya está? —Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija—. Espérame afuera que necesito hablar con Ryuuken.

Karin omitió el detalle de escuchar que su padre lo llamara por el nombre y no más "Ishida", en cambio se cruzó de brazos, muy molesta.

—Para hablar de mí, ¿cierto?

El Quincy hubiera reído, pero en cambio respondió con sinceridad.

—Lo que hablo con mis pacientes siempre es confidencial.

—Sí, claro —satirizó poniéndose de pie desganada para desaparecer de la enorme oficina.

Cuando se aseguró de que la puerta había sido cerrada Isshin encaró a su colega:

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada raro ni nada malo, Kurosaki —viendo que como todo padre esperaba por noticias esclarecedoras, agregó—: Es una niña normal.

—¿Te dijo si tiene novio o… algo por el estilo?

—No, no le pregunté tampoco… o bueno, sí, pero no directamente. —Frunció la frente, había sido sincero con eso de "confidencial", pero demonios, no podía evitar sentir empatía por el barbudo.

Se puso de pie para estirar las piernas, demasiadas horas sentado y todavía quedaban más por delante. Aquel gesto le dio el pie que necesitaba Isshin para acercarse hasta él y depositarle un beso en la mejilla, que el otro no correspondió del todo, pero tampoco rechazó.

—Estuve pensando ayer… —musitó el shinigami— que quizás el veinticuatro podrían… no sé, digo, es Noche Buena, sería ideal pasarlo en familia. —Los ojos de Ryuuken se clavaron en él, como si buscara una respuesta en la mirada del otro.

—No lo creo conveniente.

—¿Por qué? —Se lamentó—. Acaso ¿no somos familia? —Ishida sonrió de medio lado, rictus que hirió a Kurosaki aunque no lo manifestó.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Ichigo? —preguntó y fue ahí que Isshin cayó en la cuenta; podía ser que la charla mantenida entre los Ishida no hubiera sido tan amena como la de él.

—Bastante bien. Mejor de lo esperado —respondió taciturno—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hablaste con Uryuu?

—Nada. —Buscó el atado de cigarrillos dentro del bolsillo de la camisa y encendió uno.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Nada —reiteró— aún. Luego de la charla cada uno se fue por su lado.

—¿Piensas hablarlo? —cuestionó, pero el Quincy silenció. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero con asquerosa sinceridad no tenía ganas. No le apetecía enfrentar a su único hijo y ganarse el odio completo de éste—. Creo que Uryuu se lo va a tomar incluso mejor que Ichigo —remarcó Kurosaki dándole ánimos.

—No lo sé, Uryuu es… raro. —No supo cómo definirlo y eso que era su propio hijo. El shinigami acortó la breve distancia que los separaba para tomarlo entre sus brazos y consolarlo, el porte agobiado que presentaba el doctor no parecía ser saludable, quizás había transcurrido la noche en vela.

—Me gustaría que tú y Uryuu pasen las fiestas con nosotros —insistió—, así que conversa con él y trata de ver si está de acuerdo, ¿sí? —Sólo percibió que asentía, le besó la frente y lo soltó dando la vuelta para luego elevar un brazo a modo de despedida. Ishida lo vio marchar, y se quedó observando la puerta por unos cuantos minutos más, al menos hasta que el cigarrillo se consumió.

 

**(...)**

 

Observó con radiante felicidad su obra de arte, trapero en mano sólo faltaba que todo brillara por su cuenta como en un anuncio publicitario. Ordenó los productos de limpieza pensando en que tenía un merecido descanso; quizás pasar el resto del día leyendo o escuchando un poco de música.

Le gustaba estar solo, ahora más que antes, porque cuando no quería estarlo nada más necesitaba de una excusa para visitar a los Kurosaki. Ya sea para ayudarla a Karin a preparar las materias a rendir en vacaciones o para ayudar a Yuzu con algún diseño.

El timbre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, caminó hacia la puerta como si ese sonido fuera ajeno a todo lo conocido, en parte lo era: no solía recibir visitas. Claro, exceptuando la de su padre.

—¿Ryuuken? —Se sorprendió. El hombre dio la vuelta y cerró el paraguas para dejarlo a un costado de la puerta.

—¿Tienes algo para los pies? —Se los observó—. Voy a ensuciarte el departamento. —Uryuu entró en sí, desapareció y en un segundo se apersonó con un trapo de piso que dejó en la entrada.

—Mañana —supuso que la razón de la visita se debían a las fiestas— iré a tu casa antes de las siete, como siempre —comentó con desidia, cual ritual anual al que fue condenado de por vida por ser su único familiar—. ¿Qué te parece si este año cocino… ? —Calló de repente, como si pudiera leer en el rostro de su padre que no estaba allí por ese motivo; lo sabía, en lo más interno de su ente—. ¿Quieres té?

Ishida-san asintió y siguió a su hijo por detrás. Se sentó a la mesa y aguardó unos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar, al menos intentó decir algo.

—Veo que no estás enojado.

—¿Y por qué debería? —investigó de mal talante, aborrecía cuando su padre se ponía en papel de víctima. Un nuevo silencio, más cerrado que los anteriores y de lo que habitualmente eran entre ellos, se instaló.

—No lo sé —apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano, el codo descansaba sobre la superficie de la mesa—, por un instante creí —iba a decir " _tuve la ilusión_ ", pero se corrigió a tiempo— que quizás estas cosas… podrían… importarte de algún modo.

Uryuu plegó la frente, su padre tenía una extraña manera de comunicarse con él, pero pese a ello siempre lograba interpretarlo, aunque fuera a medias. Lamentó que esa no fuese la ocasión.

—¿A qué te refieres con importarme?

—Déjalo así. —Percibió que no estaba con ánimos de entablar una seca conversación, ni de discutir o pelear con él, por eso se compadeció y guardó mesura. En otro momento le hubiera recriminado tanto hermetismo. No obstante Ryuuken no pudo dejar el tema allí, al fin de cuentas había ido para charlar al respecto y no tenía sentido irse sin haberlo hecho—. Supongo que en el fondo prefiero que las cosas sean así.

Más desconcierto para el Quincy menor.

—La verdad, Ryuuken, no te entiendo. —Se ajustó los lentes, volvió a dar la vuelta para finalizar con el té y regresó a la mesa para alcanzarle la taza—. ¿Importarme? Te refieres a lo de… la familia. Pues sí, tengo que admitir que me molesta un poco.

—Bien. —Se recargó en la silla, dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Pensé mucho al respecto y sé que tenías tus motivos para hacerlo, pero… qué facilidad tienes para arrebatarme las únicas personas que rondan mi vida.

Lanzó un suspiro, casi una risa de hondo sarcasmo. Ishida-san lo entendió, no sólo se refería a la familia Kurosaki, si no a su abuelo. No pudo contra ello, tenía razón, en su tiempo pretendía que ellos tomaran distancia, pero de nuevo no podía evitar escudarse en la no mediocre razón de que quería lo mejor para su hijo. De nada le servía tener a un viejo a su lado que le enseñara a pelear y el arte de la guerra; era un NIÑO y como tal debía vivir, jugar, aprender.

Lo había hablado mil veces con Souken, pero a éste parecía no importarle el gran detalle de que le estaba quitando la posibilidad de tener una infancia normal a su nieto. Al fin y al cabo Uryuu nunca fue un chico " _normal_ ".

El gesto en la cara de su padre le llevó a arrepentirse de tan dura acotación, pero así lo sintió y lo sentía, no pensaba perdonárselo. A veces era tan duro con él.

Ryuuken permaneció con la mirada perdida, mirada que parecía reflejar un agotamiento arrastrado con los años, ni fuerzas tenía para retrucar las palabras de su hijo.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—No has tomado el té —reprochó Uryuu, y es que en verdad no quería que se fuera, no aún. Se quedaron callados porque sabían que abrir la boca desataría una tormenta, pero pasado unos cuantos segundos no lo resistieron más, algo tenían que decir, lo que fuese para cortar clima tan espeso—. ¿A qué te referías con eso de importarme? —Le había quedado rondando ese asunto, lo preguntó con calma, tratando de demostrar con su tono que no buscaba discutir.

—Nada, déjalo ahí.

—No.

—Es que creí que más allá de ello —una parte de él necesitó exteriorizarlo— pensé que… —pero no podía decirlo con soltura, se acomodó la manga de su camisa y carraspeó antes de seguir— que lo de Isshin…

—Ah… —Era eso. Suspiró— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Nada, ya te dije. —Le dio un sorbo a su té. Uryuu frunció de nuevo la frente, necesitó atar los cabos sueltos y leer entre líneas para descubrirlo.

—No es que no me importe tu vida —aclaró y Ryuuken lo miró, tan fijo que le obligó a descender la vista. Había dado en la tecla, como siempre—. Pero —continuó el joven—, precisamente es tu vida.

—No te importa entonces…

—No, espera… —elevó una mano—. Sí me importa, lo que quiero decir es que no puedo inmiscuirme en tu vida, tú elijes a quien tener a tu lado… y lo que no me importa es que ese "quién" sea un hombre, una mujer… un perro o un auto.

Ryuuken sentía que el corazón le latía con furia, ESO era lo que quería oír, no que su hijo aceptara la unión, tan sólo que demostrase que le importaba el tema. En pocas palabras necesitaba un poco de cariño fraternal, sentir que su hijo, por muy triste que suene, lo quería a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, de las heridas y de la clase de padre que era.

Y es que un padre nunca deja de amar a sus hijos, se conviertan estos en lo que sea, pero a veces los hijos olvidan cuánto aman a sus padres mientras que estos lo suelen tener presente ante toda adversidad. Sí, Ishida Ryuuken tuvo un momento de debilidad y requirió de un poco de ese cariño, ¿algo de malo en ello? No.

—Entonces… ¿qué opinas de pasar la fiesta en lo de los Kurosaki? —Finalmente se encontraba dándole con el gusto a esa copia oriental y barata de John Travolta (al menos eso decía el mismo Ryuuken). El rostro del chico, curvado en una mueca de profunda sorpresa, lo amedrentó—. Digo… ya que todo fue aclarado, en vez de estar solos los dos.

—¿No te gusta pasar las fiestas conmigo? —Se hundió en el asiento, de inmediato se sintió idiota por hacer ese reproche tan infantil, no propio de él, como si le importara (y claro que sí, pero no lo reconocería).

Siempre habían sido así: ellos dos solos, todos los años, como si de un rito se tratara. Era el único momento del año en que podían estar juntos, de verdad y sin excusas vulgares de por medio.

—No digo eso —contradijo Ryuuken molesto—, tan sólo que… creo, lo mereces.

—¿Eh?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: te arrebaté a las únicas personas que rondaban tu vida —se ajustó las gafas—; por eso, es hora de enmendar un poco…

—No —lo interrumpió—, dije eso porque…

—Porque es verdad, no trates de arreglarlo —intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo, trató en cambio de mostrar un tono sereno y afectuoso de voz—; está bien, tengo que aceptar la parte que me toca. Soy culpable —elevó la mano como si estuviera dando el juramento de verdad en un juicio.

—Ya… a veces eres demasiado duro contigo mismo —murmuró, tan bajo que lo llevó al otro a cuestionar.

—¿Qué? —Pero Uryuu negó, supo que su padre lo había escuchado de igual modo—. Va a comenzar a llover con fuerza —dijo Ishida padre—. Ahora sí, me voy. —El muchacho se puso de pie para acompañarlo a la entrada y una vez bajo el alero terminó cediendo al pedido.

—¿Podríamos…? —Su padre ya había abierto el paraguas— ¿Podríamos mañana pasarlo nosotros dos, como siempre?

—Claro.

—Si quieres, el Año Viejo…

—No te sientas obligado a aceptar, hijo —se apuró a aclararle.

—No… sí quiero —admitió—, me gustaría pasarlo en lo de los Kurosaki. —Al ver que su padre no lograba entender su retorcida lógica se explicó con algo de cortedad—: Es que… sería el último año que la pasaríamos los dos solos, ¿cierto? Y me gustaría que… por ser la ultima vez… es decir, yo no sabía todo esto, que… y mañana quería hacerte una comida europea… compré los ingredientes hoy y…

—Ya —lo silenció, porque notó lo mucho que le estaba costando decirle que quería estar solo con él una última vez antes de pasar todas las fiestas en compañía de los demás, como si fuera una despedida a su extraña unión, a ese dúo que casi parecía gemelar: era como verse en un espejo—; mañana te espero en casa, entonces.

Por fin pudo sonreírle y recibir una mueca similar a cambio. Partió bajó una garúa fina, pero constante, sintiendo que por primera vez en esos largos veinte años ese gran peso sobre su persona se había disuelto por completo. Después de todo se lo habían tomado mejor de lo esperado. Después de tantos años de dudas, los jóvenes tomaron el asunto mucho mejor que los adultos. Qué irónica puede ser a veces la vida misma: Quienes creen comportarse con madurez resultan ser los más inmaduros.

 

**(...)**

 

Yuzu mostraba con radiante felicidad el modelo de vestido nuevo que con ayuda de Uryuu había creado. Con sinceridad, y hasta Karin lo admitió, le había quedado estupendo; el entramado era muy complicado, tenía un volado esmerado en las mangas y en cada terminación.

—Muéstraselo a Uryuu-nii cuando venga.

Karin fijó la mirada en su hermano como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera en su vida, y es que le sonó por demás insólito que utilizara ese mote. Para Kurosaki padre tampoco pasó desapercibido el detalle, sonrió con franqueza al comprender que no sólo lo había dicho de manera espontánea, sino que además no se mostraba para nada arrepentido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dijiste _Uryuu-nii_ —aclaró Yuzu seria.

Ichigo abrió la boca y frunció la frente, ahora sí que estaba cabreado. La risa de su padre fue el condimento que necesitó para explotar.

—¡Es culpa de ustedes porque están a cada rato llamándolo así y ya se me pegó!

El timbre los distrajo de esa "encantadora" discusión familiar, afuera la nieve del día anterior había cubierto todo con un manto blanco inmaculado. Karin abrió la puerta recibiendo a los Ishida, saludando con un tono cortante de voz, pero que para nada mostraba antipatía. Las chicas ya habían sido advertidas de que los dos la pasarían con ellos.

—¡Pá, ya llegaron!

Yuzu se adelantó para tomar las chaquetas de los invitados y dejarlas colgadas en el perchero, con su habitual cortesía los invitó a pasar, desde el sillón Ichigo le dedicó una mirada a Ishida hijo que aparentaba decir "Ey… tú… hola".

—Hola, señor Ishida. —Se puso de pie para el correspondiente saludo.

El hombre de la casa apareció con una gran sonrisa y los brazos extendidos como si tuviera la intención de abrazarlos, pero la mirada gélida que le dedicó Ryuuken fue suficiente para disipar cualquier ambición similar. Al principio los Ishida se mostraron tensos e incómodos, pero como si todos supieran que eran familia comenzaron a distenderse… mucho más rápido de lo que tradicionalmente les solía costar a ellos, dado el carácter antisocial y quejumbroso.

La cena estuvo a cargo de Yuzu y, desde ya, Uryuu, mientras Kurosaki hijo los molestaba comiendo las preparaciones con la vaga excusa de " _yo los ayudo_ ". Karin se entretuvo conversando con Ryuuken sobre futbol, vaya sorpresa, incluso para Ishida hijo descubrir que su padre tenía conocimientos del tema. Y es que el pobre hombre no tenía con quién hablar de tal deporte, por ende fue una bendición descubrir que la chica era muy versada en el tema, conocía las ligas extranjeras, los jugadores y poseía un buen juicio al respecto. A veces se olvidaba que estaba ante una niña de trece años.

—Ya va a estar la comida —interrumpió Yuzu observando a su hermana cuya tarea en el hogar parecía ser eternamente poner la mesa.

—¡Yo preparo todo! —exclamó un radiante Isshin motivado por hacer algo luego de ser vilmente ignorado por toda su familia.

La cena fue sin dudas especial, no porque el plato esmerado de Yuzu y Uryuu fuera delicioso, que lo era, si no tal vez porque cada uno comprendía la importancia de aquel gesto, de estar reunidos pese a todos los reveses. Las niñas también, algo intuían, algo cálido corría en la sangre al verlos a los dos invitados allí, como si sintieran en sus corazones que estaba bien, que así debería ser, que los Ishida DEBÍAN estar ahí.

Luego de la comida la calma sosegó a las personas. Ishida quiso fumar un cigarrillo bajo la luz de la luna pese al frío peliagudo que se cernía sobre Karakura, desde ya que Isshin lo acompañó, siguió sus pasos como imantado a él.

En el interior de la casa los chicos disfrutaban del calor de la misma, Yuzu diseñaba un vestido nuevo, pero en esta ocasión uno a escala, uno que quizás ella misma podría usar. Ichigo se maravilló de lo rápido había aprendido a manejar el asunto. Uryuu no podía sentirse menos orgulloso.

Karin miraba un poco de televisión sentada en el suelo a los pies de su Ichi-nii y peleando con él por el mando, nunca se ponían de acuerdo con la programación. Se merecía la joven un poco de ocio después del esfuerzo magnánimo que había hecho para pasar de año escolar.

—¿Papá y el señor Ishida? —preguntó Yuzu como si volviera del país de Nunca Jamás o de la Costura Eterna, reparando en el detalle de que hacía rato no los veía.

—Están afuera —respondió su hermana con flojera.

Los otros dos jóvenes se mantuvieron alertas, observaron hacia la ventaba para asegurarse de que no se veían; no fuera a ser cosa que se besaran frente a las chicas sin que estas estuvieran previamente avisadas de la novedad. Pero por fortuna no estaban en el rango visual. Ichigo y Uryuu se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y suspiraron aliviados.

—Voy a decirles que entren, van a enfermarse. —Era más fuerte que ella: Yuzu no podía con su faceta madre, desarrollada con el correr de los años.

—No —otra vez fue Karin quien intercedió, quitándoles el trabajo a los chicos de hacerlo—, no vayas…

—Pero Karin…

—Déjalos en paz, son grandes.

El muchacho de pelo naranja guió la mirada hacia la negra cabellera de su hermana y arqueó las cejas. Acaso ¿estaban cometiendo el mismo error que los adultos? Juzgando las apariencias, creyendo que " _todo está fríamente calculado y nadie nunca lo sabrá_ ". Ishida no pudo evitar reír en silencio. Se puso de pie alejándose de Yuzu y de los moldes para sentarse en el sillón junto al shinigami sustituto.

—Podríamos ver una película ¿no? —propuso el quincy.

—¿Tú miras televisión? Creí que no te gustaba —comentó Ichigo. Y sólo un programa le gustaba al chico de lentes, muy a pesar del shinigami: _Cazador de espíritus_ , de Don Kannonji.

—No hay nada para ver —dijo Karin fastidiada con el pormenor, no cesaba de apretar los botones en la búsqueda de algo interesante.

—¿Tienen juegos de mesa? —consultó el invitado.

—¡Sí! —Yuzu dejó caer la tijera— ¡Podemos jugar al Risk!

Fue nomás nombrar ese juego que de inmediato la televisión y el diseño de un nuevo vestido quedaron relegados a segundo plano, incluso el paradero desconocido de los padres de familia. Se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a empezar una partida que quizás duraría toda la noche, como solía suceder.

—Bueno, para Uryuu-nii le dejamos el blanco —bromeó Ichigo cediéndole con falsa cortesía las fichas, sin reparar, otra vez, en el detalle. El silencio general y esas miradas de estupor lo llevaron a exclamar—: Maldición…

—Yo quiero el negro —se adelantó Karin.

—Yo siempre elijo el rosa, pero hoy quiero verde —comentó la más chica.

—¡Negro! —soltó Kurosaki acaparándose el -no- color.

—¡No, yo dije primero negro! —Pero Karin era demasiado madura para ponerse a discutir con el imberbe de su hermano—. Me quedo con el amarillo.

 

**(...)**

 

Afuera había comenzado a nevar, pero ellos se encontraban resguardados bajo un alero en la casa lindera, sentados despreocupadamente en un muro bajo. Ishida hacía rato que había terminado su cigarrillo, sin embargo se sentía bien y cómodo con la intimidad que le obsequiaba Isshin.

—¿Estás seguro que los vecinos no están? —Por momentos le daba un poco de corte e incomodidad invadir así la vereda de los mismos.

—Sí, el señor Satou vive solo y tiene familia en América. Siempre se va en las fiestas. —Percibió que el Quincy tiritaba, quizás de frío—. Ven aquí. —Abrió su gran tapado negro para albergarlo en él. Ryuuken se recargó en el pecho del shinigami y cerró los ojos deleitándose con el calor humano que le brindaba—. Hablaste con Uryuu, por lo que veo —notó que asentía—, y por lo visto te fue bien.

—Sí… la verdad es que me sorprende. —Alguno de los dos tenía que reconocerlo—: Y me da un poco de bronca.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Habernos hecho tanta mala sangre durante tantos años para que ellos lo tomen con una naturalidad abrumadora. Los golpearía y les exigiría que se enojasen, te lo juro.

Kurosaki estalló en carcajadas, divertido con la veraz acotación buscó los labios del Quincy para depositar un beso; eran sus ojos los que intentaban decirle todo sin palabras, cuánto lo quería. Él no era tan bueno para comunicarse a través de ellos como solía hacerlo Ryuuken, pero de igual modo éste comprendió el mensaje y en respuesta le sonrió… apenas, pero lo hizo.

El destino había hecho lo que se le antojó con los dos, más allá de que hicieron lo imposible por tomar distancia. O quizás no el destino, fueron ellos mismos los que lucharon para cortar esa distancia. Sí, todavía quedaban muchos asuntos pendientes, discusiones por delante, cuestiones por pulir, pero sería distinto.

Isshin lo miró comprendiendo por vez primera que aquella promesa hecha hacía ya años había marcado un antes y un después. Y no, no se refería a la de hablar con los chicos. ¡Demonios! Intentó enojarse con él, mentirse diciéndose que no podría perdonarlo nunca. Y sí, había dolido, mucho. Algunas heridas, contrario a lo que piensan muchos, no se cierran nunca, y escuecen con el tiempo cada vez más. Entonces se vuelve indispensable intentar hacer algo para remediar ese dolor, pero cuesta dar el paso, reconocer el error y ver en uno mismo los fallos y los aciertos.

Lo quería, no porque fuera su cuñado, el padre de su sobrino, ni un viejo amigo… lo quería por todo eso y más, porque a pulso se había ganado su corazón, con noches enteras de charlas, confesiones, café y cigarrillos. Bendita entonces sea su hermana, porque gracias a ella ese vínculo se fortaleció. Entendió eso, que quizás, de no haberse dado de esa forma, él, tarde o temprano, cortaría con esa relación perdiendo por siempre el contacto con el Quincy, pero no… Kasumi había sellado esa unión, la había fortalecido.

No había nada ni nadie que pudiera cortar esa clase de lazos sanguíneos.

Seguirían siendo familia… por siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —"Como si Poseidón hubiera reencarnado en la Tierra" es una frase que suelo utilizar y viene de Saint Seiya, es que según su trama cuando el Dios Poseidón reencarnó, y despertó en el humano Julián Solo hubo tormentas en la Tierra por varios días, ocasionando inundaciones… el planeta en poco tiempo se vio cubierto de agua y de no ser por la intervención de Athena estarían frente a un nuevo "Diluvio Universal" bíblico.
> 
> —"Uryuu & Tatsuki" Sólo voy a decir que la culpa de todo la tiene La_kalaka.
> 
> Y es que después de leer sus MD llegué a la conclusión que en hetero, la mejor opción para Uryuu, es Tatsuki: Inteligente y la contracara del Quincy. Es decir, en versión femenina.
> 
>  
> 
> _Uryuu:_
> 
>  
> 
> —Considerado delicado por sus aficiones.
> 
> —Amante de la costura.
> 
> —Inteligente.
> 
> —De contextura frágil (aunque no sea débil).
> 
> —Le gusta cocinar.
> 
> —Mesurado.
> 
>  
> 
> _Tatsuki:_
> 
>  
> 
> —Considerada un marimacho por sus aficiones.
> 
> —Amante del Karate.
> 
> —Inteligente (la tercera de su clase, la primera entre las mujeres).
> 
> —De contextura atemorizante (da miedo).
> 
> —Le gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con actividades cuasi masculinas.
> 
> —Explosiva.
> 
> Ambos a su manera son juzgados y tachados de raros dentro de sus géneros sexuales. Curioso, pero cierto, además comparten el kanji Dragón en su nombre: Tatsu.
> 
> —"Conversación Isshin-Ichigo Capítulo 7": Es similar a la que tienen en el manga, tomo 3, frente a la tumba de Masaki, luego de la pelea de Kurosaki hijo con Grand Fisher. Son las palabras que le dice su padre, desde ya que modificadas por el chico-naranja.
> 
> —"Risk": ¡China ataca a Kamchatka!
> 
> Conocido en mi país como T.E.G. El mejor juego de mesa que ha existido en la historia de la humanidad (para exageradas estoy yo).


End file.
